A Divine Invitation
by Imaginethis1026
Summary: Caroline always served as a distraction to Klaus. But will Klaus end up serving as a distraction to Carolines plan of a perfect life in Mystic Falls?"
1. Chapter 1

( I do not own any rights to Vampire Diaires)

Caroline rolled around in her bed, trying to search for any comfortable position to ease her mind and drift into a peaceful sleep, but she couldn't. The look on Tyler's face as he threw that bottle at the wall next to her. The anger in his eyes, his body language, his lack of respect for her at the very moment changed something in her. It was at that very moment she realized something. Will she ever be content? Will she ever be fully happy with Tyler? The outside exterior of the relationship was seamingly well, but the inside was all a mess.

Could she completely blame Tyler for his disappointment? No. After all, he did lose his friend because of her. But at what cost? This was for Elena, and her loyalty towards her childhood friend, far outweighed her loyalty to the hybrd, regardless if Tyler was her boyfriend or not. She sat up in her bed, and wiped a glint of sweat of of the edge of her eyebrow, wiping a fly away curl from the front of her face. She pulled the blankets up to her chest and closed her eyes. What was so different? Her thoughts turned back to Klaus.

_"If Tyler were still sired to me, he would never have hurt you. I wouldn't have let him"_

What was it about that one simple statement that embedded itself beneath her skin, and continued to be nursed and rehearsed in her mind. Why did this mean anything? after all, she had always been annoyed being used as the distraction with Klaus. Even at the ball, he had been charming but she always prided herself in seeing through it._ "It wasn't real, and he was just manipulating me as a pawn in his little game."_ This always justified her actions in being part of his demise, but this time it was different. She all but offered her services to be used as a distraction this time. And when he leisurely offered her a drink, surprisingly the thought of having one didn't even turn her off.

She threw the covers off herself with fustration. grabbing her hair tie off the end table, she wrapped her hair into a messy bun and sluggishly got out of her bed. As she stood up, she couldnt help but notice herself in the mirror on her wall. _"Whats wrong with you?"_ she thought. She sat down in front of her computer and lifted up the screen. She hoped this sleep deprivation served as a help in writing her paper for school. And maybe a little web shopping couldn't hurt.

She typed in her username and password to check her email. As her inbox uploaded, Caroline gasped at her first unread message. _"this cannot be happening"._ She shut her eyes and rubbed them, in hopes she were misreading.

First unread message:

Niklaus Mikaelson Subject: Hello, love.

_"You've got to be kidding me. The original using internet technology". _If Caroline weren't in such a state of complete surprise she would have laughed. Nervous as to what text layed behind the subject line, she hesitantly closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and clicked on the unread message.

_Hello Love,_

_I trust that your day is well. I wanted to apologize for my harsh exit in the Mystic Grill. I am not a man of patience, and seeing as you only wanted to serve as a "distraction" rather than accompanying me to a nice glass of wine, I am sure you can understand._

_-Klaus_

Caroline couldn't help feel a glint of a smirk run across her face. She sat back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest in a complete state of awe. Somehow, this annoying incessant man always knew how to leave her at a loss for words. Caroline leaned forward and stared at the screen. "i'f im going to oblige in conversation, I might as well have fun with this." She hit the reply button.

_Dear Original Grandpa,_

_No need for me to take things personal, I understand your reaction. After all, after centuries of "slaying and betraying" I am sure old habits do not die hard. ;) No worries, still the same Caroline._

_Good night!_

_-Me_

Caroline, re-read her message and began to laugh. She couldnt stop, the message amused her so much. Not because of what she said, but who she was saying it to._ "I wish I could be a fly on the wall for his reaction."_

Caroline stood out of her chair, and walked towards her window. She sat down on her loveseat that postioned a perfect view of the evening stars. She sat down placing her hands on her knees as she curled her legs to her chest. _"There's a whole world out there waiting for you"._ She shook the thought. Before, it seemed so easy to continue her life as a young teenager, even if she were a vampire. School, friends, and recreational activities all were equally important, but now, looking out the window at the cool breezed night, filled with a perfectly lit sky things were different. She was different. Lost in a chain of thoughts, Caroline heard the cling sound of an incoming email fill her inbox. _"Does this man live at his computer? he must have some type of notification sent automatically to his phone." _The thought amused her.

Niklaus Mikaelson RE: Hello, love

_Caroline, _

_You never cease to put a smile on my face. Hence the reason I still fancy you through all of your amusing rejection. I take back my prior statement, I am a man of patience. however, only in regard to something I desire. Now, how about that date?_

_-Original Grandpa_

Caroline sighed. _"This is going to be a long night."_


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline sat for a second deliberating whether she should continue in this conversation with Klaus, because now would be the time to run away from it. But she couldn't, and for some reason she didn't want to. She hit the reply button, feeling every hair on her skin standing up with the anticipation. "_Why does this excite me? Gosh Care, you're a terrible person for even diving into this."_

_Klaus a.k.a Original Grandpa, a.k.a A PAIN in my behind._

_I am a woman of my word, but right now I am tending to something more important, such as brushing my teeth or washing my hair. So I will give the "date" some thought and will get back to you. I figured since you are so "patient" you will not mind._

_-Caroline._

Klaus sat in his study cell phone in hand, smiling as he waited for Caroline's reply. As he sat on his couch he propped his feet on the table in front of him. Staring at the ceiling his eyes began to drift to the paintings that lay before his eyes. Images of better times, and moments of complete solitude and deprivation. As he scanned through the paintings his eyes drifted to one in particular. A woman, laying naked gracefully on her side. Her hair, long and blonde just covering her breasts, as one hand layed on her hip and the other cupping around her heart shaped face. He met her centuries ago in Paris, her name was Salia. She was beautiful, filled with compassion much like Caroline, but she lacked the light Caroline possessed. Klaus recollected turning her and how scared she was of the immortality that faced her. He remembered Salia and how submissive she was.

Just as his memories began to take form he felt the vibration of his cell phone. As he stared at the screen, the incoming email appeared before him. If he had a beating heart it would be racing radically._ "what is wrong with you mate? Centuries old and a mass of experience and your internally ranting like a little puppy."_

As Klaus read each line his cheeks raised in a tight grin. "ahh, sweet Caroline. Submissive she is not." Klaus leaned forward and hit Reply.

_Caroline,_

_Fair enough sweetheart. I Will be patiently waiting..._

_-The pain in your beautiful backside._

Caroline sat in her chair waiting for Klaus' response to her snarky email. The ever so familiar chime in her inbox filled the room. She began to giggle with excitement and victory as she read his final statement. _"Go me!" _she thought to herself.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice rang in. Caroline looked up from her computer to see Tyler standing in her doorway. "Nothing, just talking to Bonnie about a paper we are writing together". She slammed the laptop closed and stood up. Both her and Tyler stared at eachother in awkward silence. "So what brings you over here Tyler? You were pretty upset yesterday". Caroline walked over to her bed, grabbing her favorite pink knitted pillow her grandmother gave her as a child. She always liked the way the fabric felt against her fingers, especially when she was nervous or upset. "Caroline, I'm sorry the way I acted yesterday. I was pissed that you basically gave my friend a death sentence. And I even more so am going fricken insane at the thought of you going out on a date with that prick." Caroline stood up, throwing her pillow to the side in frustration. "You put me in this position Tyler. I went their to distract him and then Stephen text me that he needed a vampire quick. What was I suppose to do?" she crossed her arms in frustration. "I know Caroline, like I said I'm just upset. I lost a friend to someone I hate, and now my girlfriend is going on a date with him. But I thought about it Caroline, and I have a plan." Caroline hissed in irritation "Really Tyler? I am tired of prostituting myself as a distraction, it's not fair." Tyler grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her into a hug. "Caroline, you're not prostituting yourself, you're helping me and Hailey. There are other Hybrids with him that we are going to help. The more you get closer to him, the easier it will be for us to help them while he is distracted. Then when he trusts you, we are going to take him down all together. Bury him alive once we can get him while he's weak."

"And there is no truth to you and Hailey in the Appalachians right?" Tyler slowly let go of the tight hold around Caroline's body. "No, Caroline. Klaus doesn't know what he's talking about. I told you I'm letting him assume"

"Are you sure about that mate?"

They both looked over to see Klaus standing at the doorway, leaning on the entry way. "Klaus" Tyler said with pure disdain in his voice.

"_Great, This should be good._" Caroline thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline, Tyler, and Klaus stood there, quietly amongst eachother. Klaus finally breaking the silence between them. "I was just strolling in the neighborhood, you know, plotting to conquer the world as always, and came across your car in Miss Caroline's driveway. If my memory serves me correctly mate, you two broke up. And since I'm just being a good Samaritan, I wanted to be sure of Carolines safety." Caroline shifted so she could see a better view of Tyler's response. _"I must admit, he's such a jerk but he has such a good delivery in his assaults"_ Caroline thought. Tylers face became flushed with anger and irritation. Caroline looked down to see his fists clench together and the white of his knuckles becoming more apparent with each breath. "Listen Klaus, I'm not afraid of you. And you weren't strolling, you were stalking as always. Which I'm sure Caroline would think is Psycho. I don't know what part of our conversation you strolled in on, but I was explaining to Caroline before you rudely interrupted, that NOTHiNG happened between Hailey and me, absolutely nothing. We were doing pretty good in our conversation until you came along."

Tyler looked over his shoulder to make eye contact with Caroline. She recognized the stare, and could read his body language from past experience. He wanted her to play along with his plan. Apparently Klaus walked in moments too late, not realizing moments earlier Tyler was planning his extinction, and using Caroline as a key pawn in that plan. "Listen, it's been a long day, and I am really not in the mood to stand here and watch a pissing contest between you two, so can we finish this some other time?" Caroline stared between both men. Klaus' face never leaving the line of direction to Tyler's eyes. His face seemed calm, his demeanor unchanged by Tyler's verbal attack. He had a slight crease in his right eye brow, and a slight quirk on the side of his mouth, as if finding some amusement in stirring up the anger of his once sired Hybrid. "Yes love, as you wish." Klaus stood up straight from his once relaxed posture on the entrance doorway, and began to walk slowly towards Tyler. _"No, Klaus. No, no, no. What is he going to do? This cannot go down in my house. What if he snaps and kills Tyler. What am I going to do if they..."_ As the words began to fill her mind, Klaus leaned forward to Tyler, inches away from his face. Tyler, refusing to blink or waver in position in fear of domination, stared back intently. "Let's not forget who the Alpha is my friend. You may not be sired to me, but that will not stop me from ruining you. Actually, next time I need a vampire to kill for the next Huntsman, I'll be sure to lead them in your direction. Perhaps I gave them the wrong Hybrid this time?" Klaus smiled, as he crossed his hands behind his back and leaned away from Tyler's face. "You can try whatever you want Klaus, I'll be ready to fight either way. You may be winning now, but you won't in the end."

Klaus shook his head, and waved his finger disapprovingly. "I'd be careful young pup on what you say. My patience only goes so far, and there are few things I am a patient man for." Klaus turned to look at Caroline briefly, before he directed his attention back to Tyler. "Now, Please respect your elders, and leave the premises before I make you look bad, further showing Caroline what she is not missing out on." Tyler looked at Klaus, deliberating as to whether he should rescind or fight back. He glanced over to Caroline and then back to the Original. He began to shake his head to show he understood, as he stepped backwards towards the doorway . As he turned to exit, he looked over his shoulder to Caroline one last time before he disappeared. Klaus stood motionless, staring at Caroline for some sort of response. _"Why is he looking at me like that? _Caroline stared back at the Original, scrutinizing his facial features. _"I never noticed what a nice chiseled jaw line he had, along with perfectly shaped lips." _They were smooth, and pink in color. Almost as if he had been drawn and perfected on paper, before being brought to existence. Caroline plunged herself back to reality in fear Klaus could see on her face, what she was internally thinking. "Don't think for two seconds that gave you any brownie points you know. Remember, I agreed to a date. That doesn't mean I am happy about it."

Klaus, leaned back on the wall, clasping his hands together in front of him. His tight long sleeve grey sweater stretching to compliment the change in position. His black, thick beaded necklace sitting intricately on the groove of his chest. "Caroline, I never said you were happy about it. But, you offered it, and since you are a woman of your word as you say you are, lets hope you deliver. Or I can just compel you to be happy about it, then we can have hot vampire-Hyrbid sex like you mentioned." Caroline huffed as she crossed her arms together in defense. _"Here's the Klaus we all know and hate!" _She took in a deep breath and responded with intensity. "You wish you could have hott Vampire-Hybrid sex with me. Which by the way, does it still even work after so long!? And If i find out you compel me Klaus, I will never even talk to you again, not even for a distraction!" Before Caroline could complete her sentence Klaus was standing behind her with his chest to her back. He wrapped his right arm completely around her body. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he held her in a tight grasp. He placed his cheek next to her ear. "Sweet Caroline". His breath was warm on her earlobe. His proximity so close, she could feel his soft stubble against her skin. "I have been excersing my gentlemen side with you love, but since you'd like to play rough, now I will take matters into my own hands. I am sure you have not placed any thought into our date, so I will pick you up tomorrow at 7pm sharp." Caroline, breathing heavily out of a mixture of nerves and fear, whispered lighty "And if I'm not here, what then?" Klaus turned Caroline around to face him, holding her on both sides of her delicate arms. He pulled her close to his face, his lips inches away from hers. _"Even this jerks breath is intoxicating" _She thought. "Let's hope for your sake it doesn't come to that love. I always get what I want. And If I don't, well I may do something stupid to help cope with my anger. Unfortunately, the wrong person may cross paths with me at the wrong moment. Tyler..Bonnie..Elena..we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt now would we?" Caroline's eyebrows furrowed together in Angst. _"I hate him, hate him, hate him!" _Caroline placed her hands on his biceps and pushed his hold off of her. "_Dont be scared Caroline, stick up for yourself, he would have killed you by now if he wanted to." _She stared up into the Originals eyes with full confidence. "If you dare hurt any of my friends i'll find some way to kill you Klaus, that is my word. Be on my doorstep by 7pm, not a minute late. Because if you are, I will gladly smile at you from my bedroom window as I do a happy dance with Tyler." They stayed staring at eachother, lips inches a part, breathing in sequence in one anothers stare. "A gentlemen is always on time Caroline. See you at 7pm Love." With that said, he was gone. Caroline could still smell the scent of his cologne in her room. _"What an infuriating, annoying, manipulating, jerk!" _Caroline fell back on her bed, releasing her breath on impact. She lay there, staring at the ceiling with her arms behind her head._ "Ugh, what am I going to wear? I have no idea where this psychopath is taking me". _Caroline stared at her closet, her eyes searching through the large selection of clothes. _"Why do you care what your going to wear anyway Caroline? It's one date, then it is over with."_

**xXx Back at the Mickaelson Mansion xXx**

Klaus sat down in front of his blank canvas searching for an inspiration. The perfect curvature of her frame beneath his grasp, her sweet breath on his lips, and the beautiful clear blue of her eyes kept haunting his mind. "_She had no idea amist her anger in retort to my threat, I was taking in every piece of her face. Every curve of her mouth, and every tint of her skin. She was so exquisite" _Klaus sighed, and sat on the chair behind him. _"She doesn't listen for two seconds_. _How will you ever get her to be submissive, she does not have a submissive bone in her little body. You are an idiot if you think you can woo this woman." _klaus dabbed his paintbrush into the paint and began to glide his brush on the canvas. "_I can probably force her to spend time with me by threatening something she cares for." _He leaned back from his work in progress and stared out the window before him. _"No, she will hate you for it even more. This one thing needs to be real, just once."_

Klaus set his paintbrush down and grabbed his cell phone. Within two rings, his most recent turned Hyrbid Derek answered the line. "Yes sir, how can I serve you?" Klaus sat down on his couch and grabbed a glass of wine. "Mate, how close are you to Tyler?" Derek responded quickly "Not very close sir, what do you need?" Klaus placed his wine glass next to him on the end table and sat forward. "Tyler has a friend named Haylie. I need you to befriend her, have her build trust in you. I need you to find out for me what has gone on between her and Tyler, can you do that for me Derek? Within moments of his question, he responded in full confidence "Yes sir, I am on it." Pleased with his loyalty, Klaus grinned. "Good, do not disappoint me Derek. I will be busy tomorrow evening, so only interrupt if it is something important." With that said, Klaus snapped his phone shut and tossed it on the love seat next to him._ "Now, I have a date to plan."_


	4. Chapter 4

Just a quick note to the review criticizing my writing. I write from my phone at times, and autocorrect changes Stefan's name and also Hayley's. So to appease you i'll oblige, and make the corrections from now on. And as for paragraphs, you are incorrect in your thought process. Spacing, and making a new paragraph every single time someone "speaks" is pretty ridiculous. But i do tend to write however I choose if it means getting my point across better. I was kinda ticked at first, and then I looked at your page and saw you were 15. Understandable I guess. For all of you who have made such wonderful comments, Thank you for all of your reviews! Keep them coming ;) Certainly does keep me motivated in continuing to write. ;) This is a hobby, and i love it, and really like the dynamic of Klaus and Caroline. The more you motivate, the more I want to please! ha! enjoy!

**xx The Date xx**

Caroline could feel the warmth of his touch on her lower back, and how soft his hand felt against hers as they swayed on the dance floor. She was rigid and uptight at first, but as the soft tune carried on, she felt her body relax in his arms. They began to move in unison completely in tune with one another. She stared down at the floor, while he occasionally glanced over to see her expression. He looked as though he was searching for the right thing to say, the right words to allow him access to her trust. Trust to relax on his body, allow herself to feel, and to hold him without reservation.

The restraunt was indeed a beautiful choice, dimly lit in a romantic setting. Nothing short of what she would expect from Klaus. To her surprise, he asked her to dance. For the better part of the night she refused his advances, in fear she were giving him satisfaction in gaining the smallest of her affections. _"He may be charming, but he has enough experience to know what he's doing. This cannot be genuine." _She reminded herself as she felt his thumb caress her lower back. "Caroline" He whispered in her ear. His accent when delivered with pure intent was attractive, and it overthrew her logical thought. "Yes?" She turned her face just enough to make eye contact with him. She stared into his eyes, and quickly admired his defined cheek bones and soft skin. So soft, she could imagine gliding the palm of her hand across it lightly, but she could never do that. She would never indulge on the temptation Klaus offered. "Do you see that couple over there?" Caroline glanced over to the direction of Klaus' eyes and saw a young couple in their twenties perhaps. A woman, well dressed in a knee-length black dress, tight fitted to her hourglass figure. Caroline couldn't help but notice her beautiful set of black pumps that complimented her dress nicely. The woman appeared to be a business woman of some sort, considering her conservative looks and demeanor. She slow danced with a handsome, well-groomed man. He had dark features, but a very forgiving face. From the looks of it, they appeared to be on their date night, allowing some time to enjoy one another without the distraction of life's responsibilities. What appeared so endearing, was not in the way they looked physically together, but in the way they danced. His hands wrapped around her almost mimicking the way Klaus held Caroline. But the woman, she rested her head on his shoulder and allowed herself to _feel_ his protective arms around her. She moved to the music, allowing herself to _fall_ into the moment, and occasionally lifting her head to rest her cheek on his. "I want to have you _that way_ with me love" Klaus whispered almost inaudibly. Caroline, raised her eyes to the Original. Her left hand resting lightly around his neck, while the other intertwined with his . Her nose just reached the height of his lips even with her favorite 4 inch heels. _"Caroline, do it. Just allow yourself to feel." _Her subconscious told her. She glanced at his lips briefly and returned her eyes back to his. She began to glide her arm down from the back of his neck slowly, until she rested her hand on his elbow. Klaus' eyes examined her with curiosity. She pulled him, allowing herself to inch closer. Her once distant breasts now touched his chest, closing the gap between them. She slowly placed both arms around his neck, causing Klaus to exhale. He looked down at Caroline, as she looked up in approval, allowing him to feel her the way he so desperately wanted. As the air grew thick between them, Caroline began to hear a familiar sound. "Caroline!" She looked around the room for this source of intrusion. _"What? Who is that?" _abruptly pulling away from Klaus, the voice came again. "Caroline!"

Caroline lunged forward in her bed kicking off her comforter and pillows as if they were the enemy. "Caroline, you were in such a deep dream, I couldn't even wake you up!" Her mother reamed. Caroline, wiped the excess hair from her face and fell back on her pillow. She could still hear the melody of the music in her mind. If she closed her eyes, she could still smell the scent of his breath and the warmth of his touch. "Mom you didn't have to yell! you almost gave me a heart attack!" she retorted, almost reprimanding her for interrupting a perfectly good dream. _"Or was it? you can't think that is something good?" _She criticized herself internally. "Well I am late for work and I have a list of things I'd like for you to pick up for me at the store. I'm going to be home too late to do it, and I know if I don't remind you, it will never get done. It's on the fridge." Caroline swung her feet to the side of her bed, pulling herself up into a deep stretch. She couldn't help but think as a child, how her father use to wake her in the mornings. They would yawn and pretend to stretch their arms out really wide. Of course Caroline knew he was pretending but he always made waking up for school so much fun. The thought saddened her. "Sure, I'll stop at the store for you, no big deal mom." Caroline walked towards her desk and sat down in her chair. The action gave her a moment of DeJa Vu from the prior evening. The sheriff swung on her jacket in a hurry as she walked out of her room "Thanks Care, see you later honey." Caroline sat in place for a moment staring at her laptop. "I bet I have an email sitting in my inbox from him" she laughed to herself. She flipped open her laptop and logged in to her computer. She never noticed how slow the system was until now, it was pretty irritating actually. Caroline pulled up the internet and logged into her email account. Sure enough, third message down appeared his name. The name that was now haunting her dreams.

**Niklaus Mikaelson Subject: Just a friendly reminder**

7pm Love. Just in case you asked another original to compel you to forget about tonight.

Doubtful I'd say ;)

-Klaus

_"I guess when he is not tormenting lives and ripping out hearts, he actually does have a personality" _She reasoned with a smile. While she debated her response, her phone began to vibrate revealing Tyler's name on the face of her screen. For some reason, she couldn't pinpoint exactly why she felt differently seeing his call. If she didn't have to answer to him later, she actually may have forwarded it to her voicemail. But she knew it wasn't right. after all, Tyler was her boyfriend, and he invested so much just to keep that title in her life.

"Hey Tyler, good morning"

"Hey Care, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just about to jump in the shower before I go to the store for my mom, you?"

"Nothing really, I just missed you. What did that prick say to you after I left last night?"

"He didn't say much, but he did say he was going to pick me up tonight for the date"

(-Silence-)

"This is going to kill me Caroline. I know im going to be in the worst mood later, knowing you are out on a date with that scum."

"I know Tyler, it's just one date. Try not to think too much about it, or you're just going to make yourself more upset, and it won't make things better. You know i'm right."

"I know, I know. Please whatever you do Caroline, don't let him touch you. I'll kill him, I swear."

"I won't ok?"

"Alright. There's a new hybrid that has come around lately named Derek. I'm kind of feeling him out at this point to see if I should offer to help him, I haven't decided yet. Hayley seems to like him, so we will see."

"Well, just be careful okay? We will talk later"

"Ok I love you Caroline"

"Love you too Tyler."

Caroline put her phone in her purse and closed her laptop. _"I'll keep him in suspense"_ she teased.

XxXxX

Caroline walked up and down the isles searching for the items on her moms list. She always found it humorous that her mom listed Necco's candy on the bottom, as if she were saving it for last knowing Caroline would laugh about it. "_She's been eating this candy since I can remember" _she reflected.

"Hello Beautiful"

She recognized that british accent from anywhere. She looked up from her list to see Klaus staring at her with an entertaining look on his face. "I'm beginning to think you really are stalking me." she provoked. "Actually, I, like many others need to do some house shopping. You know, toilet paper, tooth paste, shampoo, the usual love." Caroline was about to respond with something clever, until she noticed he actually really was carrying a shopping basket. She chuckled internally. "What would your enemies think if they saw you like this?" she smiled. "Nothing, because they are all dead love." he grinned. "Wow, why am I not surprised for that response " She walked past him, resuming her list like he never interrupted. "I'll see you tonight Caroline." She looked up briefly to see his face settle in a more serious manner. "Yes I know, I received your reminder." The corner of his lips curved up in an honest smirk. They both began to turn away from one another when Klaus broke the silence. "Oh, and Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"I left a present on your doorstep, and I would be honored if you accepted. It is for tonight." Caroline was bemused. She looked off to the side to get her thoughts together. "Okay, thanks". He nodded to her in approval before he disappeared. _"I hate it when he does that."_

Caroline, walked up her porch to see a white box with a beautiful wrapped lavender bow dressed around it._ "I really hope he gives up thinking he can buy me."_ She confessed as she grabbed the box and unlocked her door.

She sat on her bed with the box on her lap, hesitating to open it to see its contents. As she unwrapped the bow and lifted the cover she noticed a small white card sitting on top of a black dress.

Caroline,

Save me a dance in this dress.

-Klaus

The note brought her back to the dream_. "Save me a dance in this dress."_ The music, his hand around her, she quickly dismissed the memory. _"Always the charmer"_ she rolled her eyes as she lifted the dress out of the box to reveal its length and style. "Wow I must admit he has good taste." Caroline immediately tried on the dress in front of her mirror. The dress was simple, elegant even. It was knee-length, covering her cleavage in the front but draped just along her shoulders, revealing her collar-bone and accentuating her long soft neck. The back was her favorite of all. It had a large diamond-shaped opening, that revealed her delicate soft white skin. Caroline looked over to her clock to see the time and noticed it was already 5:30pm. "Project, let's get sexy commencing" she let out a hearty laugh.

Caroline stood in front of her mirror to see the final product. She couldn't believe how much the dress fit like a glove. She was never one to compliment herself, _well maybe the pre-vampire Caroline would_, but she actually looked striking. She decided to create a messy but sophisticated up-do, in order to compliment the back of her dress. Fly away curls ran down the side of her cheeks complimenting her pink blush on her pale soft cheeks. As she examined herself, she heard the sound of her doorbell causing her body to respond in panic mode. She couldn't quite figure out, if it was his bipolar personality that made her nervous, knowing that he was never predictable, or because she actually was excited. _"That's not it, it can't be"_

Caroline slowly opened the door to reveal Klaus standing on the porch with one single rose in hand. She figured he would be all suit and tie for the date but she was only half right. He had on black dress pants, along with a white fitted long sleeve collar shirt with a black tie. Caroline couldn't help but notice how normal he looked. If she hadn't known better he looked almost human. _"He looks amazing" _she confessed. His hair perfectly trimmed and slightly curled at the top and his face groomed perfectly. As Caroline quickly examined him, Klaus swallowed, completely at a loss for words seeing Caroline in her dress. With his lips slightly parted he handed her the rose. She accepted and lifted the rose to her nose. As she looked up Klaus placed one hand in his pocket and extended the other. "Shall we ?"

_"It's just one date. Just one date."_


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I have a treat for you, a new chapter! haha. Thank you all so much for your reviews! Special thanks to xxanhnguyen, for being so supportive and also drawing her own pic based on this Fic. So sweet! If everyone can do me a favor and leave me a review so I can see if everyone is enjoying it, I'd really appreciate it! XO

**xXx** Just one Date **xXx**

Caroline debated whether she should take the more distant route with Klaus for the night. But the way he looked with his hand held out, reaching for her patiently, she couldn't do it. she decided she would oblige for the moment, but would keep her distance mind and body for the rest of the evening. She placed her hand in his, with pure satisfaction gleaming on his face. It was engaging to see him so relaxed and seemingly happy. It was almost as if he lived two different lives, in two different worlds. "Don't think you are on my good side, because you gave me a beautiful dress, and a rose Klaus." she said reassuringly. "I Wouldn't dare love." He walked towards his car, hand in hand with Caroline. Like a gentlemen, Klaus opened Caroline's door before he walked over to his side of the car._ "Hmm Chivalry isn't all dead"_ she thought. Klaus seated himself next to Caroline and turned on the ignition. "So did you buy this car? or did you compel the salesmen to give it you? She placed her purse and hands on her lap, waiting for a response. "No Caroline, I've always fancied Audi's, and when you have eternity, you tend to gain enough money to make purchases such as this." He placed his hands on the steering wheel, but not before stealing a quick glance her direction. She felt the burn of his stare and quickly responded. "I must say, I am surprised you don't have one of your hybrids working as chauffeur for us tonight, isn't that what they were created for? To be your do boys?" Klaus' body tensed immediately in dissatisfaction, he looked out the window briefly and then turned to Caroline. "If that is what you prefer love, I can swing by Tyler's. I am sure we can work something out." He waited for her retort, so he could shut down her next accusation quickly. Caroline stared into his eyes, but decided to repeal. She still needed to remember this was Klaus, and she was not about to test his patience so early on in their date. She decided to change the mood by changing the subject at hand. "So where are we going?" Her mind circling back to her dream. "I am taking you to an exquisite restaurant outside of town, and afterwards I would like to take you out for some drinks" Caroline crossed her leg over the other in thought._ "What if he takes me to a restaurant like the one in the dream? Will you still dance with him? _She looked over to Klaus as he turned the corner heading for the highway. "Is something wrong Caroline?" She didn't realize she was so engrossed in her random thoughts, that she was staring his direction. "Well I will assure you that I have a two drink mimimum, and if you try to take advantage of me, I know Martial Arts" She spit out quickly in his direction. She wanted to exercise her sassyness and sound convincing, but it was all too amusing to treat him this way. Klaus responded with hilarity towards her threat. In all of the time she had been exposed to Klaus, she never heard him laugh. It was foreign to her, but also intruiging to say the least. He was a manipulator, a killer, and an opportunist at heart. That was the Klaus she knew, a monster. She began to wonder if maybe there was a tad bit of humanity still left in his cold soul. "Caroline" he shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me, and that is why I like you." He looked over and winked at her, a simple gesture that would make any woman fall into submission. "_Dont be a little wussy Caroline, be strong and stay defiant. You can do it."_

The rest of the drive was quiet, both seemingly lost in thought. Every once in a while Klaus would glance her direction, probably trying to gage her mood to see if she looked disinterested. As they pulled into the restaurant and towards valet, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that it was not the same setting as in her dream. "Stay here" he demanded as he got out of the car. She saw Klaus walk towards her side of the car to hand a boy his keys. He opened her door and offered his hand in aid. She actually was grateful for the offer, considering the last thing she wanted to do, is fall on her face in front of the masses. She could hear Damon's voice chime in _"Look it's Barbie- The clumsy baby vampire."_ She giggled a little under her breath, secretly hoping Klaus wouldn't hear and ask for an explanation. "I know both owners of this place. I think you will enjoy it." Klaus opened the door for Caroline, signaling her to enter first. "Is their anyone you don't know?" Klaus joined her side at the hostess stand. "I have many allies and enemies Caroline. It comes with the territory." Caroline could hear his response but was completely engulfed in how beautiful this place was. He was right, it was truly exquisite. Each table small and cozy, with small candles at the center. The room was dimly lit by small lights encircling the room. She must admit, she took Klaus for a more modern man, but this? This room screamed home. It was peaceful, romantic, but most of all it reminded her of Christmas. It was equivalent to the feeling of sipping a cup of hot cocoa on a cold winter day during the Christmas season. And _there _it was, the one place she fell into submission, sitting perfectly centered in the room, the dance floor. Her mind began to drift, spiraling back to the moment her and Klaus danced with one another. She recalled the way his chest felt when he exhaled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She came to her senses as she noticed a few couples taking advantage of the dance space, while others engaged in private conversations.

A tall gentlemen, blonde, with light blue eyes walked toward them. _"He must be the owner of this place, I wonder if he is a vampire too" _She considered to herself. "Klaus, what a pleasure. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it tonight." Klaus extended his hand towards him in a firm hand shake. "I am a man of my word David. Let me introduce you to Caroline." David looked towards me with a friendly smile. "A pleasure to meet you Caroline. I hope your evening is enjoyable and if it is not, please be sure to let me know." He looked at Caroline genuinly. But his eyes, they seemed to tell a different story. She couldn't help but feel he was saddened for her to be accompanying Klaus. He likely thought Klaus compelled her, or she was another throw away toy for him to discard in the trash when its purpose was served. "Thank you David, I'm sure it will be wonderful" She shared a reassuring smile to ease his fears if that were the case. _"Or was it? Who am I kidding? that has been my fear all along. Wondering if his interest was merely to serve some ulterior motive."_ David must have been staring one second too long, because it didn't take Klaus a moment to realize it was time to end the introduction. "Yes, well, I will let you know if anything is not up to standard David, thank you." he stated dryly. "_Is he jealous?" _David took the hint without hesitation. "Let me show you both to your table." Klaus reached behind Caroline and placed his hand on her lower back. The diamond-shaped opening on the back of her dress, allowed him full access to rub her soft skin gently with his thumb. _The dream..."Focus Caroline" _Electricity surged through her body with one slight touch. They stopped at a table near the center of the restaurant. _"Great, near the dance floor!" _she screamed inside. Klaus pulled out Caroline's chair before seating himself. "Beautiful isn't it?" Caroline's eyes scanned the menu, in hopes she would recognize something she could order. She raised her eyes to see Klaus examining her. "It is definitely not a place I'd picture you in." she stated matter of factly. His eyebrow raised in curiosity, with a slight hint of amusement at the same time. "Yes love, well I guess this is why I asked you to get to know me isn't it?" Caroline couldn't help but notice his perfectly straight teeth and the curve of his cheeks when he smiled. _"One point Klaus, Caroline zero"_ .

It didn't take long before the waiter approached the table. He appeared nervous, which could only mean he was forwarned to pay special attention to pleasing Klaus. Before he could speak, Klaus spit out the order "We will have one seared Maple Leaf Duck Breast and one Chicken Breast Grenobloise, along with the most expensive red wine you have." Caroline quickly looked at the menu to find something she could order before the waiter dismissed himself. "Actually, I can order myself, what do you recommend?" The young waiter looked to Klaus, as if needing permission to respond. Klaus nodded his head in approval but completely dumbfounded at the same time. "Well ma'am we have a Panko Breaded Poisson du jour that is quite superb." He stood pen in hand to write her order. _"Whatever the heck that is, it's going to have to do." _Caroline nodded in approval "That is perfect, thank you." Klaus leaned back in his chair, and glided his hand through his hair in frustration. "Must you boldly resist me on every corner?" Caroline crossed her arms and scrunched her eye brows together in irritation. "And must you have control on every corner!? I do have a brain you know, I can have a say in what i'd like to eat." she fired back. "You are an unrelenting stubborn woman." He said calmly, maintaining composure. Caroline leaned forward " And you are egocentric" she returned back to him. Klaus fixed his tie in place, and let out a long sigh, as if blowing off steam built up for days. "As you wish. Please excuse me for a moment, I will be back shortly." With that said, he stood up and walked toward the rear of the restaurant. From what could be seen he began to strike up conversation with the David. _"Hope he's apologizing for being an ass." _She thought.

In the interim while waiting for Klaus, she began to scan the room admiring the many paintings on the wall. Caroline briefly wondered if any belonged to Klaus. She remembered the drawings he showed her at the ball and how talented he was, even though she didn't like to admit it. As her eyes drifted, they stopped at a table not far from where she was seated. She couldn't help but notice a man sitting alone, gazing intensely at her with a glass of wine in hand. Normally, this would creep Caroline out, but he was handsome. His eyes never left her, occasionally finding their way back each time a couple dancing would obstruct his view. He stood from his chair and began making his way over toward her. The young waiter serving them stopped at her table to bring the bottle of wine Klaus ordered, as well as pouring her a drink. She quickly searched for Klaus' whereabouts but found he was still in deep conversation with David, completely oblivious as to what was transpiring. As the waiter walked away, the mysterious man was now standing in front of her. He carried a smirk from cheek to cheek and surprisingly looked much like Matt but taller with darker features. "Excuse me madam, I couldn't help but notice you from across the room. You are beautiful, and I wanted to inquire if you would allow me one dance?" She immediately froze in place, not sure how to respond. _"Oh, this is going to piss him off_". Caroline debated internally for a moment._ "Show him who's boss"_ her inner diva exclaimed. "Caroline took the gentlemens hand and slowly walked on the dance floor with him. He wrapped his arm around her waist as the other took her hand in his. They slowly moved together to the graceful music, as the candles flickered around the room. Caroline looked over towards Klaus and realized he was no longer there, but not without catching a glimpse of David staring at her from the distance. His expression was unreadable, but she figured he was internally wishing her well since Klaus probably was going to kill her. "I do believe you are dancing with something that belongs to me mate." They both turned to see Klaus standing with both hands in his pockets, and his eyes blacker than night. Undoubtedly, he was clenching his fists together, but hiding it to maintain composure. "I see. well, when I saw the lady she was by herself. My fault in judgement, no hard feelings friend" Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand aggressively, pulling her to his side. "I can assure you I am not your friend. And you are right, definitely not a good judgement call. Leave before you will regret ever setting your eyes on her pretty little face." He spat with anger. His accent sounding more like the Klaus she was acquainted with. As the man walked away, Caroline shook her hand from Klaus' grasp. She began to make her way back towards their table when she felt his hand grab her wrist with just enough force to spin her around into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her body, her lips just a kiss away from touching his. His breath, _"oh his breath"_ enticing, just like the dream. His warm hands rested on her back as he stared into her eyes. "If anyone is going to touch you tonight Caroline, it is going to be me." Caroline's knees grew weak, and every hair on her body stood up in awareness. A curl fell into the front of her face from the sudden jolt. Klaus released one of his arms to lightly brush the curl from her eye, his touch sending a jolt of sparks down her body. "You agreed to a date Caroline, and I highly doubt you dancing with someone else is a part of the deal." He whispered. Caroline knew she was making this difficult on purpose, but what else was she suppose to do? Enjoy herself? She noticed she began to battle herself on the inside much like her dream.

In an effort to ease the situation she knew what she needed to do. She stepped closer to Klaus, his eyes searching her with suspicion. She lightly reached for his hand and wrapped it around her body, while her other locked fingers with his. His body relaxed, all tension disappearing from his shoulders. Klaus held her firmly and began to move gently with music. Caroline kept some distance between them but Klaus was not in accordance with those plans. With his hand on the small of her back, he pushed her into him closer. His cheek now resting on hers, and his breath lightly grazing her ear. With each movement, her body burned in pleasure. _"How is he making me feel this way?"_ She begged her conscience. They danced in eachothers arms closely, losing track of all time. Klaus broke the silence between them. "I am not a man of much emotion Caroline. But somehow you stir them inside of me. I find it unsettling and.." He hesitated before he continued. His lips grazing her jaw line causing her mind to spiral out of control, "intriguing at the same time." As he finished his statement he placed a small gentle kiss on her jaw just next to her ear. His lips, so soft and gentle. She could only imagine the way they would feel on hers if she allowed. _"I can't do this". _She pulled away from him, stepping back from his grasp. He knew why she retreated, and the look on his face was not one of disappointment, but of understanding. "Let us enjoy dinner Caroline, it is getting cold." He stepped toward her, placing his hand in hers to lead them back to the table.

The dinner was nothing short of amazing. The entrée she ordered, even though she was completely oblivious as to what it was, turned out to be delicious. "Tell me Caroline, where do you see yourself after you finish highschool?" He questioned. Caroline looked up from her dinner, her mind formulating an answer. "I know this sounds crazy, but I am not really sure." He wiped his chin with his napkin. "Not crazy at all. It is an honest answer." Caroline waited a moment, and decided to engage in conversation."Did you ever attend high school?" He placed his fork down, and let a out a small sigh followed by his ever so popular smirk. "Indeed I did, but I wasn't much of a ladies man though." Caroline laughed. "And you are now?" He returned a small heartfelt laugh "Apparently not, since my date ended up on the dance floor with another man". They both looked at one another, not breaking eye contact for a moment. "And how about your parents, how old were you when they divorced?" He asked with curiousity. "You are a curious Sally tonight with these personal questions." Klaus beckoned the waiter for his bill. "Because I desire to get personal with you Caroline." She could not tell whether it was what he said, or how he said, that got under her skin so much. "Well since you enjoy my honesty, my parents divorced a long time ago when I was younger. He decided he preferred the male gender and was tired of living a lie. We still had a relationship though, and I loved him the same." Klaus seemed interested in finding out more. "Well, your father may have rejected you as a vampire Caroline because that is human nature. But at least he came to his senses, and never hurt you. At least he still loved you, as for my father I unfortunately cannot say the same." Caroline gently placed her napkin on the plate in front of her. "What makes you think my father never hurt me?" The waiter passed by the table to see if they needed anything else before handing Klaus the bill. He kept his face set on Carolines'. "Well from what I know, your father finally accepted you. However, when he turned he decided it was not in his best interest to complete the transition. Is my story wrong?" Caroline glanced to the side as she recollected her memories. Her face falling from peaceful to saddness with his question. "My father did accept me before he passed away. But that was after he pinned me down to a chair, took off my daylight ring, and burned me for days with hope that he could teach me to reject my need for blood, by connecting my pain with the hunger." Klaus set the bill down on the table. His lips formed a thin line and his jaw tensed as if he were clenching his teeth together. He took a deep breath and returned his eyes to her. "Well, your father is a lucky man that I wasn't aware of his intervention plans for you." His face seemed pained by this new piece of information.

Klaus signed the receipt and placed it on the table for the waiter. "So where to now?' she asked in curiosity. "We aren't quite finished yet love." He grinned mysteriously, much like a young boy anticipating a surprise he knew about, but couldn't yet divulge. It was sweet actually to see him act in such a way. "What do you mean?" Caroline clasped her hands on her lap, to ease her nervousness. As her mind began to form its own agenda the music in the room disappeared. Guests looked around as to why the romantic melody evaded their ears. Caroline noticed a group of the wait staff walking towards her, all smiles and cheerful faces. _"You've got to be kidding me." _Caroline smiled. The staff circled her table, while the girl in the center held a big chocolate cake with candles. They all sang Happy Birthday to her while the whole restaurant joined in on the fun. Klaus' face lit up with excitement seeing Caroline clap to the song and laugh uncontrollably. They placed the cake in front of her with the candles blazing. "Make a wish Caroline" Klaus said sweetly. The staff walked away and the music returned to the room as it once did. "I would except for one small problem." Caroline leaned in as if it to tell him a secret no one else could hear. "And what is that love?" Caroline smiled next to her cake. "It's not my birthday!" Klaus leaned in towards her. "You're right sweetheart. But if I recall, last year you didn't have much of a birthday. So tonight, I am making up for that." Caroline leaned back in her chair, shocked by this act of kindness. This didn't feel like an agenda on his part, it felt _genuine._ With that thought, Caroline leaned in towards her cake, closed her eyes, and blew out her candles.

xxx

Klaus and Caroline waited outside the restaurant for the valet to pull up the car. He stood behind her saying his farewell to David, and thanked him again for making Caroline feel special with the candles and birthday cake. Caroline felt a tinge of guilt creep in the center of her stomach._ "While you were playing hard to get, he was actually setting up a birthday surprise with the owner. You are such an idiot Caroline."_ But how could she have known Klaus would have done something so special? She never thought he was capable of thinking of anyone else but himself. He was full of surprises, and despite who he was, and everything she knew, she wanted to see _more._ "The car is here, shall we go?" Klaus placed his hand on the same spot on her lower back, the area still burning from his touch earlier. As always, Klaus opened the door for her before walking over to the driver's side. She couldn't help but feel excited that the night was still young, and there was still time to see what he planned for them next. Klaus turned on the ignition and pulled out of the restaurant driveway. "I think you will enjoy this lounge I am going to take you to, it's quite a place but somewhat of a drive." He stopped at the red light and turned to look at Caroline. To her horror Caroline felt a hand wrap around her seat, pinning her neck to the head rest behind her. She started to scream as she felt a large needle jam into the side of her neck filled with vervain. As she began to lose consciousness, she saw another intruder with his arms around Klaus neck. He was struggling to evade his grasp but his position didn't offer much hope. Just as her eyes began to drift into a deep darkness, she heard the sound of Klaus' neck snap.

xXx

"He can't be killed but we can kill her." Caroline heard voices from a distance, possibly in the next room. Her shoulders hurt, actually her whole body ached. She felt her eyes begin to open, but everything felt weak. "He ordered us to do it, so we have to follow through. Besides he's bound pretty tight and filled with vervain. Let's have a little fun with her, and once were rid of her, we will take care of him. He's strong but I think the vervain has him contained." Caroline moaned in pain. _"He?" _she thought to herself. _"Who is this man placing orders to have her killed?" _Caroline's eyes began to open slowly. She realized now that her wrists were bound and she was hanging from a pipe connected to the roof. Her toes barely reaching the floor. She tried so hard to open her eyes and lift her head but her body refused. It must have been the vervain.

"Caroline, love" She recognized his accent. It brought her peace in her moment of discomfort. Caroline moaned in response to hearing her name, but she couldn't form words together. The thought and intention were there, but she couldn't execute any of them. She opened her eyes just enough to see Klaus hanging in the same position in front of her. She began to doze off when she heard his voice again. "Caroline, your body cannot handle the vervain in your system. I need you to listen to me love, these men are going to die terrible deaths, but they will attempt to hurt you first. I promise I will make them pay, and will tend to you soon, hold on for me love." Her eyes slipped back into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

You guys are amazing! Thank you for all of your encouraging words! ;) I have decided to continue the story, and appreciate the uplift! Good news, I was able to fix my laptop and write this chapter from the computer! (No more phone, go me!) Please leave me a review on what you think of this chapter, there is a lot of emotion involved, and I would love to hear you thoughts! XO to you all.

**XxX**

My shoulders hurt immensely, and not a muscle in my body felt free from the aches that consumed me. Pain, that was all I could feel. The ropes around my wrists slowly crept into my bone as I swayed back and forth from the roof. And there it was again, a splash of burning hot liquid simmering on my skin. _These bastards are ruining my beautiful_ _dress _.My eyes wanted to open, but my muscles resisted. I was filled with so much vervain I could barely maintain consciousness. "Wake up Blondie it's time to play!" My inflictor yelled. I was able to lift my head just enough to see my tormenter and the cause for all of my anguish. The mystery man from the restaurant stood before me, with two men at his side.

As my focus became clearer, he threw another container of vervain on me. I screamed at the sensation hitting my body. As I yelled in torment, the sound of a low growl filled the room, so profound that the ground beneath me appeared to shake. All three men turned to see Klaus, his eyes transitioning to yellow as he bared his teeth in rage. He was bound just as I was, but hanging from chains. _They did their homework. "_I swear that every wound you inflict on her will be held on you tenfold. You will wish you were never created when I am through with you!" The Klaus from hours prior no longer present. This Klaus was worse than the monster I grew to know, much worse.

My dance partner grabbed Klaus' hair and raised his face toward his own. "Does this bother you big bad Hybrid?" He antagonized. The two men behind him began to laugh at his method of torment. They were quite puny actually, not standing a chance against Klaus if he weren't restricted. "Actually my friend, it does bother me. But not as much as it is going to bother you, when I rip out your heart!" Klaus spit toward him with complete disdain.

The mystery man laughed coldly "We're not friends remember? Actually, I may have gone to bed with your little date if you hadn't interrupted. Let me finish the fun I started, I'll even let you watch!" He strode toward me quickly and slapped me across the face. _He's definitely supernatural. _I screamed in response, and raised my eyes to Klaus in despair. Klaus yelled in rage as he began to pull on the chains above him. His once collared shirt and tie now dwindled down to a white tank top. He was sweaty, his muscles protruding through his shirt as a line of blood ran from his nose. While I was comatose they apparently exercised their torture on Klaus before turning their attention to me.

"One more time Klaus!?" He struck me again, stronger than before. My cheek burned in response. _Something has to be broken._ "Please stop" I whispered. A tear streamed down my now bloody face. I wanted to give up and burst into a pile of tears, begging for an end to this misery. But his voice came to me_ "I promise I will make them pay, and will tend to you soon, hold on for me love."_ He knew what was to come earlier, and if there was anyone who knew about torture it was Klaus. He needed for me to be strong while these men attempted to torture me, and to trust that he would redeem me from it._ He just wanted trust._

Klaus' chest heaved in and out in a steady rhythm. He slammed down on his chains over and over in hopes to break from the slavery that ensnared him. "Maybe you need something to calm you down?" Klaus stilled himself, his eyes filled with a killer's lust. The tormentor grabbed another carton of vervain and threw it on Klaus' chest. To Caroline's surprise he remained unmoved, barely giving away a sigh of pain. _He's obviously been through this a time or two. _Frustrated by Klaus' lack of response, he tossed the empty carton across the room and made his way back toward me.

He placed his hand on my thigh, gently moving his way underneath my dress. I've never felt more disgusted with a man's touch in my life. Damon used me for a time, and not even that feeling of victimization amounted to this. "Do you like this Caroline?" He asked me with evil intent in his voice. "I'd rather die a thousand deaths than have you touch me." Good thing my healing abilities were still intact, because the next blow was by far more intense than all of his previous attempts. I whimpered in pain as blood filled my mouth and cheek. _ If there were ever a time I wanted Klaus to be Klaus, it was definitely now._

Fury filled Klaus' vocal chords "I am going to murder you!" His piercing growl filled the room, as his face filled with panic. Waves of anger filled him as he slammed down on his chains with every inch of power he possessed. He exerted all of his force, causing beads of sweat to trickle down his temples. He cried out in pain, as his elbow twisted out of place. _Oh no, he is transitioning._ I've seen the slow and excruciating process with Tyler. Enough emotion will send any wolf into his formation. _Calm down Klaus, please calm down. _He screamed in fury again as he pulled on the chains, placing no concern to his dislocated arm.

The offenders stood in place, in hopes the chains were strong enough to withstand his attempts. Klaus was oblivious to the world around him, as he remained fixated on his goal at hand. But one thing he always kept his eyes on with each blow, giving him motivation…was me. With one final pounding, the roof that held Klaus captive came tumbling down with intensity. Klaus stood for a moment motionless, snapping his dislocated arm back into place with ease, as all three men stood frozen in fear. Time seemed to stop momentarily, as if anticipating what was to come.

Klaus raised his eyebrow and curved his lips into a devilish grin. "My turn" _This is going to be bad_. With vampire speed Klaus slammed our tormentor against the wall, wrapping the chain that once bound his wrists, around his enemy's neck. He fell to the ground in attempt to squirm out of klaus' grasp. As the other two men backed into a corner, Klaus began to drag the mystery man along the floor by the chain around his neck. Once in reachable distance, Klaus slammed his free hand into one of the accomplice's chest, tearing his heart out with ease. He looked at the other, still holding the heart in his hand as a showcase to his abilities. Klaus stared into his eyes, locking him into compulsion. "I want you to stand here, until I am ready to kill you!" He scolded, as he threw the heart in front of him and returned his attention to his attacker.

He was choking on the ground, barely breathing from the tight grip Klaus had around his neck. Klaus pulled off the chains and wrapped his hand around his enemy's throat, raising him on the wall next to his now compelled partner. "I warned that you would wish you were never created." He said calmly as he held him in place. The perpetrators feet dangled as he struggled to catch his breath. "Didn't I!?" Klaus yelled in rage, gripping his neck tighter in disgust. "Now tell me who sent you?!"

"Never" the man managed to say through his suffocation. Klaus slammed his hand into his face, pulling out his right eye. He yelled in agony as blood streamed down his face. My stomach couldn't take it. _I can't watch this. _I became queasy with the amount of blood filling the room. My throat burned dryly, as the realization hit that I needed to feed. Klaus set the man to his feet and stared into his one and only eye. "I want you to stand here until I tell you otherwise." Klaus walked over to a table, slamming his fist, breaking it to pieces.

He walked up to the accomplice and gave him a sharp piece of wood to hold, as he turned his eyes back to his foe. "I am going to ask you again, and it would be wise to tell me what I want to know. Who sent you to kidnap me and Caroline?" The man stood in compulsion, answering seamlessly. "Syrus sent us to kill you" Klaus eyes widened. "He is a myth, he never existed!"

"No he is very real, and he wants you dead." Klaus walked closer to him, a thin line of anger on his lips. "Why?" The man stood still shivering in pain as blood dripped down his face and neck. "Because you're searching for what he wants." Klaus slammed his hand again into his face pulling out the other eye. The man screamed as loud as he could to help ease the pain, but it never came. He tried to drop his body to the floor in response to his agony, but Klaus wouldn't allow such luxury.

Klaus turned to the compelled partner and looked him in the eyes." I want you to take this wooden stake and plunge it into your friends' chest over and over. Except, I do not want it in his heart, I want it just to the right of it, making him wish it were. Do this all night until you see the sunrise, and when you do, drive it through his chest and into his heart." Klaus' accent sounding more menacing than ever before as his eyes turned from yellow to black. "Then I want you to go give Syrus a message for me, before driving the stake into your own chest. Tell him he's dead." The man blinked in compulsion as Klaus directed his attention back to our inflictor.

"All night, as he plunges this stake into your chest, I will make do on my promise that you will wish you never existed. You will not be able to see each strike, but you will certainly hear it and feel it." The man began to weep in repentance but never begged for his life to be spared. With as much humanity as I possessed, I didn't have remorse to the curse Klaus was placing on their lives. I knew they deserved to die for trying to kill me, but I still couldn't bare to watch the monster at work, even if it was for my sake. The room was a blood bath, the events playing in slow motion in my thoughts, and embedding themselves in my memories_. But the look on his face, as he tried to set himself free to help me. _The panic, I could never forget. _He cared._

And then I felt him. _His hands, so refreshing. _His arms wrapped around me so gently, careful not to inflict any more pain. I moaned as he raised my body, alleviating my shoulders of the burden of my weight. _It hurts so much_. "Ssh, Sweetheart, I've got you." He untied my wrists as my body weight fell on top of him. He sat down on the floor and tucked me into his chest. _He's so warm. _"Caroline, your shoulder is dislocated. This will only be brief; I must fix it so it can heal properly." I whimpered loudly as he popped my shoulder back into place. I felt so depleted emotionally and physically.

Klaus bit into his wrist and cupped his hand behind my head, lifting me firmly. _Déjà vu _"Drink Caroline, my blood will heal you faster." I remembered the way he tasted almost year ago when he offered his blood to heal me on my birthday. It was different than a human, seemingly more rich in flavor and very enticing. My fangs extended and I began to feed, Klaus moaned lightly as I made contact. He caressed my hair, soothing me as I drank from him. _I could drink forever. _I pulled away when my hunger ceased, and wiped my lips as best as I could.

Klaus tucked me closely in an effort to stand as I placed my hand on his arm, the curve of his bicep beneath my palm. His shirt was filled with sweat and blood, but I didn't mind. My cheek felt home as it layed against his chest. In this moment there was nowhere else I'd rather be, even if he was Klaus, the sadistic monster everyone knew. I realized now there was more to this villian than what met the eye, so much more. "Caroline?" I looked up to his eyes. They were so soft and beautiful, much different than the Klaus I was exposed to several minutes before. "Thank you for trusting me love." As he walked through the door, barring my weight in his arms, he turned to face the two men still standing in compulsion. "Begin" he said with malice in his voice. Klaus tightened his grip around me as my body cringed hearing the first scream, as the accomplice drove the stake into his leader's chest.

XxX


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go guys! Another chapter ;) I hope you love it! Also- Please leave me a review expressing what you like, along with something you'd enjoy seeing in the story. You never know, I may just slip it in! xo Also please excuse the lack of indent, by key isn't working LOL! much love to you guys.**

**XxX**

_It feels so good to be back in my bed. _The pillow felt so soft beneath my once bruised cheek, as I extended my legs beneath the covers. _So soft. _I grabbed the sheets to pull them closer to my face as I turned on my side. _These sheets feel heavier than normal? _I opened my eyes slowly, as my blurred vision became clearer. My body froze, as I silenced my breath in surprise. Klaus was standing in the corner of the room near _his_ dresser.

_I'm in this man's room. He took me home with him. _I suddenly became nervous laying quietly beneath the covers so he wouldn't notice I was awake. I began to watch him, stalker-ish I know, but I couldn't seem to resist the urge. He opened his dresser quietly, as if not to wake me. He had on jeans but hadn't yet put on a shirt. He must have just gotten out of the shower. His hair was still damp, and his jeans not yet fully zipped, revealing the top lining of his briefs. _He wears_ _boxer-briefs?_ _I would have_ _pegged him to fly solo._ I laughed internally.

He began to turn slightly as if to grab something, I closed my eyes quickly in response. _Relax your eyes Caroline, be natural._ A moment went by and I daringly opened them again, secretly wishing he was oblivious that I was a peeping Tom. My wishes were granted as my focus fixated on him as he stood sideways, grabbing his black beaded necklace from his drawer and placing it around his neck. He positioned himself slightly bringing into view his chest and abdomen. _He has a v-cut, oh my…_His chest so defined and his shoulders and biceps perfectly cut.

I couldn't help but notice a scar no bigger than 2 or 3 inches just over the area of his heart. It obviously must have occurred when he was human. _I wonder what the story is behind that?_ It was hard to imagine anyone scarring Klaus, seeing him defeated in any way. He was always prepared, and always one step ahead. My mind couldn't help but turn back to his face as he slammed on his chains in panic, his eyes fixated on me, my trust giving him motivation not to fail me. _He just needed to save face around you Caroline, don't read into it._ He grabbed a freshly ironed black shirt and placed it over his head. My inner Tom frowned with disappointment. _Get a grip Caroline! It's Klaus!_

As I lay there admiring, the smell of fresh vanilla filled my nose. _Wait, my hair is damp? _It only took me a second to realize the scent was radiating off of me, my hair, and my skin. _He washed me?! _I began to panic, holding my breath not to give myself away. I noticed my legs were bare and I was wearing an oversized shirt, which must mean he dressed me. _He saw me naked?! What underwear was I wearing? _My mind, frazzled by these turn of events caused my body to stir slightly, alerting the Original that I was awake.

"Caroline, how do you feel?" My name fell off his lips so softly, and if I hadn't known better, it carried a tint of worry. _What a difference when he isn't pissed off_. I placed my hands next to me and sat upward in bed. _His bed, I still can't believe this. _"I'm a little sore, but for the most part I am fine." He walked toward me and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What time is it?"I asked as he glanced to the other side of the room. "It is 1:00 in the morning." I immediately began to think of my mom. _Crap, I lost my phone and purse, what if she called? _He must have noticed my change of facial expression, as he quickly responded to my fears. "Caroline, I can take you home. You were exhausted, and I could not bring you home in the condition you were in."

_Oh goodness here it goes. _"Did you clean.." I hesitated not wanting to appear ungrateful. "And dress me Klaus?" He turned to face me as his lips curved up in enjoyment. "And if I did Caroline?" His eyebrow creased whenever he was teasing or waiting for a response. "I'm not trying to be defensive, I just want to know." He leaned backward on his bed post, as if he were contemplating whether he should ease my mind or continue to play on my insecurities. "What do you think?" I shook my head in slight amusement. "Well, from the looks of it, you did." I stated obviously. "Your thoughts of me apparently have not changed in a years' time Caroline, you really do think low of me." He teased, shaking his head as he looked up to the ceiling before returning his eyes to me.

"If you must know, I compelled a woman to aide you. I asked her to clean and dress you. The only part I played was getting you comfortable in bed." I stood staring at him in bewilderment. "Did you sleep in your bed with me?" He smiled, revealing his perfectly aligned teeth. I couldn't help but notice his full pink lips as he licked them before responding. "One, I do not sleep in my bed with anyone. I never have, and two, I needed to tend to something while you were asleep."

My eyes opened wide as a revelation played teasingly on my face. "Maybe that's why you cause havoc, you've never even slept in your bed with a woman. I'd want to kill people too." I said innocently, in hopes he wouldn't take my blow too personal. "I've never had a woman in my bed love, that doesn't mean I haven't utilized others." He winked as he stood from his bed and walked toward his closet. _I hate him_. "I recovered this for you. I hope you do not mind my intrusion of privacy, but your mother text that she figured you decided to sleep out. Hence the reason I let you sleep." He handed me my purse and cell phone. "Thank you" I said, trying to show some gratitude for returning my things. It was really weird being this personal with him, knowing just a few days ago he was still a force to be reckoned with.

But somehow after tonight's event, he left me wondering about who he really was on the interior, even if his exterior was cold and untouchable. As much as I knew I should stay away, something inside me wanted to know why he became Klaus, the man everyone loved to hate. If he hadn't looked at me the way he did in that room while I was being tortured, this curiosity would have never developed inside of me. But he did, and now I wanted to see more.

Klaus examined me as I pulled off the covers and stood up from his bed. I was only wearing a large white t-shirt, and… that's it_. I really hope he didn't see my underwear. _"I must say, my shirt has never looked so appealing." I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms in front of me. He stared at me, grinning, waiting for a response. I didn't have anything witty to say, so I chose the silent route. I actually felt a little insecure, feeling convinced that I looked like hell, and my hair was a wild catastrophe. As if he could sense what I was thinking, he immediately broke the ice. "I have your clothes set aside in a bag. I have also placed a set of sweatpants and a tank top in the bathroom for you, they were Rebekah's." I scoffed internally; I really couldn't stand the sound of her name let alone his sisters' presence.

"Thank you" Klaus eyes followed me toward the bathroom. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, in hopes he wouldn't notice just how nervous I really was. I've slept over Tyler's before, but this was Klaus, an Original vampire. I think the Salvatore's, and all of my friends, would drop dead if they knew where I was and how I looked at the present moment. _So what now, Caroline? Have him take you home? _The thought disappointed me. _Why? _I came to the conclusion that If I wanted to find out more, and this night was all I had to do it, well I was going to make it last if I could. I needed to figure out why I was intrigued, the feeling was irking me.

I changed out of the shirt and into the clothes he set before me. It wasn't Victoria Secret worthy, but the little sweatpants and tank top weren't so bad. I glanced at myself in the mirror and placed my hair in a messy bun, in an attempt to look somewhat presentable. I knew just what I wanted to do; now it was just having the courage to take charge and execute. Typically, this isn't difficult for me at all. I've always been a natural born leader; but with Klaus it proved to be more of a challenge. I placed both hands on the sink and looked at the image before me. _Here goes nothing.._

I opened the door in expectance to see Klaus standing behind it, or somewhere in the vicinity for that matter, but he was gone. I made my way out to the hallway and headed down the closest stairwell I could find. _Man ,this place is a lot bigger than it looks. _As I came to the end of the stairs to a large open space, I heard the sound of a glass being set down on a table. I followed the sound of him pouring his liquor as I made my way to the entrance of his study. "I am glad to see the clothes fit you well" he stated, before taking a large sip from his drink. "They do, thanks." He nodded as he sat down signaling for me to join him.

"Actually Klaus, I have other plans." He was taken aback by my response, as he placed his glass on the table in front of him. "Oh?" he stated coldly but trying to sound hopeful. I leaned on the doorway in an attempt to look relaxed but somehow my shoulder slipped causing me to stumble forward. _Idiot._ He smiled, amused by my clumsiness. I laughed at myself for a moment before gathering my thoughts. "Well, I was wondering since our date went haywire, and the night is still young. Can I take you somewhere?" No words could really describe his facial expression, possibly astounded. "Young? It's well after one in the morning love" I realized I've resisted 90 percent of his attempts to be personal, so this change of heart gripped him in a state of shock. "I know it is" I responded with an ingenuous smile. After what felt like eternity, his lips parted to speak. "Anywhere you want, Caroline. I'm all yours"

xXx

I sat on the large blanket with Klaus by my side, staring at the ocean with our toes in the sand. It was perfect, the light breeze hitting our faces as the waves crashed into one another. The light of the moon gleamed perfectly, dancing on top of the ocean water; it was the epitome of beauty. "Thank you for taking me here Caroline. I have not done something like this in a very long time." His face seemed pained by admittance of that reality. "Why not?" I asked honestly. He took a moment to respond as he looked up to toward the stars. "As much as I have experienced in my life and as long as I have lived, it is quite easy to forget about the small things." I curled my legs to my chest as I rested my chin on my knees.

"Caroline, why did you take me here?" I looked over to him, his eyes searching my face for answers. "I told you, our date went sour so I wanted to finish it off on a good note. Besides, I wouldn't want you hassling me for a second one to make up for it." He looked down with a simple smile as he layed down on the blanket. He placed his hands behind his head as his eyes seemed to be calculating a thought he wasn't yet ready to say. "Caroline, I am not a good man. And it would be best if for now on you stay away from me." He looked to the sky, his face motionless, filled with what seemed like sadness. I didn't know what to say; for once in my life I didn't know how to communicate anything. This man, seemed to leave me speechless on more than one occasion, and it was driving me nuts. He never looked to me for a response, and I was grateful.

We sat for a few moments looking upon the stars, embedding the moment in our hearts. In one night, my whole outlook on Klaus changed. I knew what he was capable of, and the man he still was. But each glance, each touch, each moment shared over the last 7 hours affected my outlook on everything. If someone were to ask me to put what I felt into words, I don't believe I could. Klaus and I weren't friends, but after today we weren't enemies either. As I pondered these thoughts his voice came like a whisper in the wind.

"Caroline" I looked over to see him still in the same position. He was relaxed, with his hands still resting behind his head, as he gazed at the stars above him. "Yes?" I layed down next to him and propped my head on my hand. "Will you lay with me?" he asked as his eyes never left the sky. My breathing hitched, my body went still. This was not what I expected by far from him. _Don't do this Caroline, you can't_. I took a deep breath "I can't Klaus" I responded apologetically.

I felt a tinge of guilt denying him of his request, and thought maybe the rejection would be an end to our evening. "I know" he responded Cool and collected. I stared at him to see some shift in emotion but nothing came. He turned to look at me, with the same look as he gave me on the dance floor when I pulled away, a face of understanding. _You don't know what you're getting yourself into._ As he turned his face from me, I began to slowly scoot myself closer to him. I gently placed my head on the inside of his shoulder just next to his cheek. I briefly looked to his eyes only to see that they were closed, clenched together, as if this moment hurt him. He placed his arm around me as we sat in silence, listening to the crash of the waves around us.

The wind felt as refreshing on my skin as it did in my hair. The sound of birds chirping filled my ears as the sound of life filled around me. I opened my eyes to see I was still laying on Klaus, with his arms wrapped around me. He was fast asleep, appearing so peaceful; something I've never been exposed to. He looked young, his boyish good looks still visible in the lines of his face. I studied his lips, especially the slight curve in his top lip where it dipped in the center. He was handsome, and I hated myself for believing that. This felt normal being in his arms, and for the first time ever I could admit, I felt safe.

As I began to pull my weight from on top of him, he awoke. For a moment, I think he forgot where he was, as he briefly looked around the beach. "Good Morning" I said reassuringly, as if reminding him that yesterday did indeed happen. "Good Morning love" he said, as he sat up and wiped his eyes. He looked to me lost in thought. "Let's get you home Caroline. I do not want your mom to send out a search party for you."

The ride home was quiet, neither one of us breaking the silence between us. We were both lost in thought, and I believe those very thoughts were one in the same. How will it be for now on? It was so easy to hate him before, or at least pretend to. But now, I didn't know how to be around him, or much less what to say. I may not have even scratched the surface of who Klaus was, but I made a dent, and just that small amount made me crave for more. For a slight moment I regretted going on the date in the first place. Now, like my conscience warned; I didn't truly know what I was getting myself involved in. But the thing was, I didn't want it to end either.

He looked over to me as he pulled into my driveway, his eyes not revealing what was going on behind them. "Thank you Caroline." I grabbed my purse from in front of me and returned my eyes to his. "You're welcome Klaus. I guess I'll see you around?" I began to open the door when I felt his hand grab my wrist. The same electricity ran through my body as his fingers touched my skin. "Caroline?" I didn't want to turn to face him, because a part of me didn't want to leave. His face seemed torn, as if he were negotiating with himself. "Nothing, love. I will see you around." Disappointment made its way into my heart. _What do you want him to say Caroline?_

I stepped out of his car and made my way toward my porch. As I walked up the stairs I could feel him still watching me. I couldn't help but think he was secretly hoping I would turn around and come back, but I dismissed the thought. As I reached my door, I turned to wave him goodbye as he slowly pulled out of the driveway and into the street. As I searched for my keys I couldn't help but laugh as the night replayed in my mind_. We ate, danced, got kidnapped, and ended up in one another's arms on the beach. Me and the Mystic Falls most vicious and feared man._ I shook my head, as a sigh escaped my lips_. _

"Hello Caroline" I dropped my keys on the floor in front of me, shock written all over face.

"Hi Tyler"


	8. Chapter 8

Please leave a review! Keeps me motivated ;) enjoy!

**xXx**

Tyler stared at me accusingly. _Great Caroline, explain this to your boyfriend._ "Do you have an explanation as to why you're just now getting home? And dropped off by Klaus to make it even worse Caroline?" He looked hurt, his eyes knit together in betrayal. "Tyler, you have no idea what kind of night I've had." _Yeah, make sure to tell him you fell asleep on the beach with his arch nemesis. _My internal conscience was really beginning to get on my nerves. I couldn't get the lock open my hands were shaking so badly. I think partly because I felt bad inside for lying to him, even if it was only partly a lie. I entered the house, as Tyler followed close behind me. I placed my purse and keys on the kitchen counter, as he sat down on the chair in front of me, waiting for my explanation.

"Well Caroline, spill" he said, sounding more eager than ever. "I don't want to get into it Tyler and replay the whole night in my mind. But Klaus and I got kidnapped." His mouth opened immediately in concern, and quickly turned to anger. "What!? You got kidnapped Caroline? By who? You need to tell me what happened. This is exactly why I never wanted you around that prick!" The word prick actually got to me. As crazy as it was, a small part of me wanted to defend Klaus because of what I experienced around him, but I couldn't. The thought of defending him sounded even crazier to me. _One night Caroline and this man has you second guessing him?_

"I don't know who they were Tyler okay?! I have no clue. Klaus took me to dinner and then we got into the car. Last thing I remember, I was being vervained, and the other intruder snapped Klaus' neck. We both ended up in some random warehouse and lucky me, as always, I got tortured." Overwhelmed by this piece of information, he got out of his seat and began to pace back and forth in the kitchen. "And then how did you escape?" The memory of Klaus' face replayed in my mind. The worry, the panic of losing my trust that he wouldn't follow through with protecting me. It was there, always lingering in my thoughts. "Klaus broke free from his chains and killed everyone."

Tyler's face relaxed but he was lost in thought. "Only time he ended up being good for something that slime! They didn't tell you why they were torturing you? This is ridiculous, I can't believe this happened Care" I wondered for a moment if I should tell him what I knew. I don't know why I hesitated, maybe because I felt I was betraying Klaus by telling Tyler_. But who was I kidding? I'm on Tyler's side, I have to be_. I placed my hands on the kitchen counter debating with myself. "I heard them say Klaus was looking for something a man named Syrus wanted, so they wanted him dead." Tyler looked up in curiosity. "Syrus? This is new, I've never heard of him?" He sat back in his seat, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

He looked up to me in concern as I stood there waiting in front of him. I really didn't have anything else to say to him about my night with Klaus, I could barely understand half of went on myself. I was still feeling spent, and my bed was slowly calling my name. I knew it was morning but I just wanted to sleep off my anxiety, and more importantly Klaus. Tyler noticed my exhaustion and made his way toward me.

He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace, as I buried my face in his chest. I loved Tyler, I did, but there was something different now, and I couldn't put my finger on it. "Why don't you go take a shower Caroline, and get some rest? You've got to be really tired; I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." _Yeah sure, tell him you already were cleaned and even slept in his enemies bed too._

"Okay, that sounds good. I just want to rest; I have so much to do for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant tomorrow." Tyler kissed me on my forehead gently, as he motioned for me to go shower.

The water felt so good, as I lathered the scented body wash from head to toe. I really needed a nice hot shower, and besides, it's not as if I remember being cleaned at Klaus' house. I couldn't stop thinking about how he looked, as I layed in his bed admiring his every feature_. His abs, his chest, his everything_. The way he carried himself, the things he said, they all got to me and continued to make a home inside my thoughts. I was sure he was evil, but smelling the vanilla scent coming off of my pores only rein orated that looks are deceiving. Klaus could have taken advantage of me last night, but instead he compelled a woman to clean me. _He was a complete gentleman, _and it baffled me.

I opted just to put on my pajamas and go to sleep with wet hair. I felt too tired to even think of pulling out a blow dryer, or even attempting to look up to my usual standard. As I stepped out of the bathroom to ask Tyler to pick out a movie, surprisingly he was nowhere to be found. "Tyler!" Weird? He always waits in my room for me. As I opened my door to step out into the hallway, a strong force flung its weight against me as I clashed into the wall. "Tyler! What are you doing!?" He placed his form arm on my chest as he pressed my phone towards my cheek. "What is this Caroline!? While you were taking a shower, your little boyfriend Klaus text your phone and you want to know what he said!?"

I pushed him as hard as I could as he slammed against the dresser opposite of me, breaking my favorite Jewelry box in the process. _I need to remind myself to hide that from my mom._ "How dare you push me Tyler! You have no right! And what did Klaus even say!?, I didn't even know he had my number you jerk!" Tyler stood straight fixing his shirt and adjusting the watch around his wrist, his eyes empty. He text you "Thank you for last night Caroline. For the beach, for everything."

I know it's awful to admit but his message excited me, giving me a relief I couldn't explain. "Are you lying to me about what really happened Caroline? What beach is he talking about?!" I walked toward him, my arms crossed in front of me as I organized my response. Truth is he had every right to be mad. Everything he asked me to do I failed at during my date, but I wouldn't dare admit that to him.

"Tyler we were kidnapped, that is true. After everything was over, we went to the beach because our date was ruined. Wouldn't you rather I just get it over with, rather than him asking me for a second one?" His eyes studied mine with intensity, as he turned away from me. "Yeah well, obviously it went well based on his text, so I hope it was worth it Caroline. Have fun tomorrow at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, maybe your prince charming will be there." With that said, he stormed out of my room as if he couldn't get out fast enough.

"Tyler, wait!" I raced down the stairs but I was too late, he was already gone. _Look at what you've gotten yourself into Caroline. _I went back to my room and immediately attempted to contact Tyler, but surprisingly he turned off his phone. I left a few messages apologizing but with each message it only made me feel worse and more pathetic. I layed back on my bed and pulled out my phone to read Klaus' text. Sure enough, clear as day:

**"Thank you for last night Caroline. For the beach, for everything…Klaus"**

Even amidst this drama with Tyler, his text still brought a smile to my face somehow. I decided to respond, rather than letting him think I was deliberately ignoring him.

**"You're welcome. I thought you were going to stay away from me? "**

As I sent the text message I instantly regretted it. _What if I just reminded him that he should stay away from me? Do I even want that?_! A chime filled the room as a new text message came through.

**"That has proven to be more of a struggle than I anticipated love, but nonetheless it still holds true."**

His words resonated in my heart and mind in that moment. He admitted he is struggling to stay away from me, and if I am on honest with myself I didn't truly want to stay away from him either. _What about Tyler? His plan to get rid of Klaus?_ I couldn't figure out whether I should back out of the plan altogether or stay involved just to be around him. This was so confusing. I stayed in deep thought for a moment, mulling over my responses to him. I surely didn't want to sound eager, or even that I desired to see him again, but I knew I didn't want to push him away entirely until I figured out what was really going on in the core of my heart.

**"Okay, since you are struggling I'll make the decision for you. It was nice knowing you.."**

I sent the message with the biggest smile on my face. This is surely going to get him ancy, I snickered. _When in doubt, just be silly. _I thought to myself. All this emotional talk and self examination was really getting overwhelming. All I want to do is get through the day and prepare for the Mystic Falls pageant tomorrow, while sneaking in some sort of reconciliation with Tyler.

I decided that sleep didn't seem like it was in the stars for me, after what my morning turned into. I didn't hear back from Klaus, which nerved me_. I wonder if he thought you were being serious in your text?_ I always seemed to do and say the wrong things to everyone, causing myself to be the bad guy or the person in the middle, which was never fun. If he wasn't going to respond than I wasn't going to pursue, it's as simple as that.

The rest of the day dragged on quite slowly. I made all the necessary preparations for tomorrow's pageant, and tightened all loose ends. Interestingly enough, I ran into Stefan amongst all of my tasks for the day. I really felt bad for him; I had no idea the extent of his relationship with Elena and their break up. The thought of Elena choosing Damon rubbed me completely the wrong way. Stefan may have made his mistakes, but the basis of it all was always in Elena's best interest. He vented for some time, and I was more than happy to be a soundboard to his woes, but one simple thing caught my attention as he exposed his innermost thoughts…

He mentioned he was leaving tomorrow night with Klaus. The drop of his name instantly caught my attention like a freight train. Crazy how just one word can cause such a stir inside of me and I didn't even understand why, which pissed me off even more. When I nonchalantly asked why, he said he and Klaus we're going to look for another Vampire Hunter for the cure. _How long with they be gone? Is this why he wanted to stay away, or why he didn't respond to my text? _I left my questions unanswered, gave Stefan a hug and headed back home.

As the night carried on, I never heard back from Tyler. I text him a few more times but decided if he were going to play the immature card, it was best just to let him cool off. Admittedly, I did feel guilty inside for not being fair to Tyler. He had every right to be upset at me, because it is true, I did have a good time with Klaus at the beach. I should have just gone on the date to get it over with and let it end there but I didn't. I am the one who took Klaus to the beach, and I'm the one who rested my head on his chest as we lay there under the stars.

My mind drifted to how he smelled, as his arms wrapped around me closely. It felt so good to feel so desired, and it was nice to just spend time absorbing life, without the business of life or supernatural occurrences. _I guess I'm Klausless and Tylerless for the evening_, I laughed. It took me a while to fall asleep, as my mind ran a mile a minute, thoughts springing from every direction. _What if he leaves and I never see him again?_ The thought was unsettling.

XxX

I stood on stage staring at the crowd, as I held the cards that stated the new Miss Mystic Falls. As I gazed to the crowd I felt a little disappointed that not one familiar face made me happy or brought any joy to my heart. I thought Tyler would have showed his face, but apparently he was still obsessing over my date with Klaus. "And the winner is!" I stared out once more before opening the card.

My mouth fell blank as I saw him. Standing their all suit and tie with an annoyingly handsome grin on his face. He was staring at me, with a sexy smile, which brought attention to his slight dimples in his cheeks. He was clean cut as always, looking dignified for the event, and I expected nothing less from Klaus. _Look alive, get it together Forbes!_ The moment felt like eternity although it was probably a mere few seconds. "April Young!" I yelled, as the crowd cheered. The young brunette walked toward me with a smile from ear to ear. I gave her a hug and placed the crown on her head.

I felt like I was rushing the process just to get off stage and approach Klaus. I was in the mood to tell someone off, and he may just be the right person. Not even a simple text, even to say good night in response to my snarky comment. Even though my response was purely a joke to get a rise out of him, his lack of attention proved he may not have seen the amusement behind it.

As I walked through the crowd, Klaus was nowhere to be found. I searched through the groups of various guests and familiar faces, with no luck. _He couldn't have left so quickly…_

As a big letdown rushed through my veins, a warm body came behind me .Every hair on my neck rose in contact, as his lips came close to the back of my ear. "You look like you are eagerly looking for someone love" I turned myself to face him, my nose almost touching his. I backed away to give us some space as satisfaction played over his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" _Great response Caroline, really convincing! _ He stared at me for a moment, his eyes gleaming lighter than ever before."You look beautiful" he stated, as he examined me. I was particularly happy with the way I looked today. I was wearing a dark blue dress that was tight fitting around my figure but complimented my blonde hair and eyes. Definitely the best $50 I've ever spent. He held out his arm as if to signal me to wrap mine around his.

"Are you sure this won't be a struggle for you being in such close quarters with me?" I said, before squishing my nose and mouth together mockingly. He remained with his arm extended smiling back. "Caroline, every moment with you is a struggle. Shall we take a walk?" I wrapped my arm around his as we began to stroll down on the path of a beautiful garden. We both were quiet as we admired the scenery around us. My mind mixed a thousand questions at once, so I decided to break the silence first.

"Why is it a struggle being around me?" He stared straight contemplating my question. "I told you I am not a man of much emotion, and somehow you bring them out of me Caroline. Emotions make you weak, and I cannot afford to be weak." He looked at me quickly before turning his eyes back to the path.

I pulled out of his grasp as he turned to face me. "Then why are we doing this Klaus?" His eyes looked around avoiding mine for a moment. He was at a loss for words, possibly trying to make sense of the situation himself. As he waited in thought, I couldn't help but look at his profile. His lips were luscious, especially his bottom lip which he tended to lick when he pondered a deep thought. His nose, the perfect shape with a barely noticeable freckle on the side of it, and his hair, filled with short curls that were now blowing slightly in the breeze, _gosh he was handsome._

"I want you Caroline; it's as simple as that. The complications that surround that desire pose a problem for me." His eyes made their way back to mine to see my response. _He can't have you Caroline, are you crazy?_

"What makes you think you could have me anyway Klaus? It takes two to Tango and the feeling isn't reciprocal." _You little liar! _He stepped toward me slowly, and placed his hands on both sides of my arms, his lips almost touching mine. His eyes connecting to mine almost in compulsion.

"Because I am going to earn it. And after I earn it, I can rest assure that you and I will tango love" _Yes that is the sound of my heart, dropping to the floor. _I looked away from him, his eyes were too captivating and I couldn't let him know that his words meant anything. He delicately placed his hand underneath my chin to raise my eyes toward his own. He leaned in, my lips the direction he was seeking; his nose now barely touching mine. _oh no this can't be happening. _His intoxicating breath mixed with mine, our chests raising and retreating slowly as he leaned in closer and closer…


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't bare to torture you all for too long! Totally sympathize with the cliffhangar ;) Someone mentioned the scene where Klaus placed his hands on both sides of Caroline, their lips almost touching as the scene that never made it to the show. And you would be right in that assumption! ;)) I must admit I was disappointed that Miss Plec teased us and never delievered the goodies, so I took it upon myself to add it into the story! Thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming I love to read them! XO

**XxX**

He was so close, my eyes closing against my will, as if they knew I secretly couldn't resist. His bonding scent fell over me, capturing me, as the smell of his sweet breath filled my lips. He placed the gentlest kiss on the corner of my mouth, as my lips parted in need. His warm lips lingered for a moment imprinting the feel of its touch on my skin. The corner of my mouth barely grazed his, sending an aching plea down my spine. He lifted his lips and began moving slowly to the other side giving equal pleasure to each corner, my mouth yearning for just one taste. He moved slowly, carefully, being sure all I could feel was the hot air between us, his lips only a mere inch away from mine. As he kissed the other side, his bottom lip pressed against me, the feeling so tempting I almost caved, capturing his lips in my own. I began to fall, spiraling into a world of seduction. Just as I turned my face toward his… he pulled away.

He backed away from me, the electricity still lingering in the air between us. He looked as if he was trying to find his bearings. _I make him feel the same way.._He pushed his palm to his eye, almost in frustration. "Klaus….." I whispered.

"Caroline, give me a second"

I stared at him as I watched the battle settle inside of him. He made the move to kiss me and as innocent as it was, it was sexy, and _exhilarating_. He must have felt the chemistry between us too. His words began to make sense now _"Emotions make you weak, and I cannot afford to be weak." _ I must make him feel vulnerable; it's the only option that made sense to me.

He stared down for a moment, a brief smile developing on his face. He adjusted the knot of his tie before extending his arm out to me once more. "Come, Caroline let's go back to the party love." My mind settled back to reality as I wrapped my arm around his once more. _How can a simple kiss, not even on my lips do this to me? _We walked back on the same path we came, emotions still internally running high. I could still feel the moisture of his lips touching the corner of my mouth, it was so intoxicating. Everything about this man left me in a daze. I wanted to run, because I knew it wasn't right being this way. But I was the addict and he was my supplier, I just couldn't stay away.

We walked toward an empty table on the outskirts of all the action. Klaus as expected pulled out my chair before seating himself. He nudged a glass of champagne my direction, as he placed his glass in the air for a toast.

"To possibilities Caroline"

Our glasses clanged together as we both took a sip of our drink. _It all started with a possibility…_

"So you leave tonight with Stefan?"

"Keeping tabs on me love?" His eyebrow rose with intrigue.

"No, Stefan mentioned it earlier so I just figured I would make conversation."

He remained silent, his eyes focused on mine.

"Disappointed?" I said teasingly.

"Devastated" He smiled, just enough for his dimples to come to life.

"I must tend to this Vampire Hunter situation. It is currently a high level of importance to me. I will leave as soon as this festivity is over." My heart dropped, wondering how long he would be away. I could never bring myself to ask him; if I did then he would know. _And he could never know…_

"Well, don't end up in a warehouse under lock and key again alright?" I laughed as I unknowingly placed my hand on his knee. He looked down at my hand, shocked by my natural inclination to touch him. As I pulled away he grabbed my hand, raising it to his lips, placing another gentle kiss on my knuckles.

"I won't be long love, you have my word."

He let go of my hand, his fingers hesitating on mine for a moment before I placed them back on my lap.

"Now what do we have here? Look at this cute couple!" Tyler propped himself in the chair in front of us, Hayley close at his side.

"Tyler, I knew I could smell the scent of envy somewhere nearby" Klaus stated as he took a sip of Champagne. Tyler scoffed, shaking his head as he looked at Hayley.

"Nice dress"

Hayley looked at me, smiling in satisfaction.

"Thanks, not everyone can pull off red I suppose"

She looked at Tyler laughing flirtatiously. I couldn't tell anymore where the act ended, and the truth began. _Were we still playing the" lets distract Klaus plan?" Are Tyler and I still pretend broken up? Who knew anymore? Maybe we weren't even a couple, he hadn't responded to my attempts to speak to him in the past 24 hours._

The table became quiet, as Hayley and I glanced back and forth between Klaus and Tyler. It was apparent they both despised one another. They looked at each other, the tension so tight you could cut through it. I wanted to get up and hold Tyler, comfort him in some way, because I knew he was hurting on the inside. It could never be easy to see the one you love with someone you hate the most. Not only that, Tyler knew me, and I think deep down he saw the developing feelings I began to have for the original sitting next to me. I was never a good liar, not only with my words but also with my heart.

"You know he is using you Caroline. You will only get hurt if you buy into all his bs" Tyler exclaimed, his eyes still shooting daggers in Klaus' direction.

Klaus leaned in, setting his glass down in front of him. He placed both elbows on the table as he intertwined his hands together. He pressed his knuckles to his lips as if mentally preparing to deliver a fatal blow.

"You are one to speak of deception Tyler. Why don't we speak of honesty shall we?" Klaus stood up from his chair and looked out among the crowd. He nodded his head, summoning an individual to join us. I've never seen him before, but I knew right away he was one of Klaus' Hybrids, judging from his immediate submission. He looked like he could be a lead singer of a band. His hair brown, long in length and his face a little on the scruffy side. He looked out of his element wearing a suit and tie.

"Caroline, this is Derek, one of my most recent hybrids."

Derek looked at me, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"Dear friend, why don't you tell us what Ms. Hayley told you in confidence?" Klaus looked at Tyler, victory surging through his eyes. Hayley seemed nervous, afraid even, as she stared at Derek.

"She told me her and Tyler hooked up sir in the Appalachians."

Klaus clasped his hands together. "Ah, deception as we know it. Truth be told, darkness always comes to light, isn't that right Tyler?"

"He's lying!" Hayley spat. Her eyes shifted from Derek to Tyler in panic.

Tyler stood out of his chair, an emerging rage building in his chest.

"Caroline, I would never hurt you like that. He's lying! He's the biggest deceiver of them all and you know it!"

He placed his hand out toward me. His forehead creasing together, as his lips made a hard line.

"Let's go Caroline, his time with you is finished!"

"Lying again I see. Must I take this to a new level to prove your indiscretions?" Klaus stated calmly, as if he knew it would come down to this eventually.

My hands began to shake and my knees felt weak. Why do I feel like I am about to be punched in the stomach? Nausea overtook me as the palms of my hands began to sweat.

"Is that true Tyler? Did you and Hayley hook up behind my back?" I looked to both of them for an answer. The fact that Hayley was looking to Tyler to give me a response was already a clue as to what I already knew inside.

"It's not true Caroline, don't you see? Klaus is tearing us apart" Tyler pleaded.

Klaus turned to face Derek, his eyes locking him in compulsion. "Derek I want you to tell me what relations Hayley and Tyler had in the Appalachians. Tell me everything you know"

Derek's eyes became motionless as the compulsion took hold, as my dead heart hung on the limb of his answer.

"Hayley told me that she and Tyler had sex while spending time together in the Appalachians. This occurrence only happened once, however they did kiss on more than one occasion. They have also kissed once since her stay in the Lockwood household."

If I had a heart to shatter in a million pieces this would be the blow to cause it. I know Tyler and I haven't been the same for a while, but I never thought he would be the one to betray my trust. I was no better for spending time with Klaus, and actually enjoying it. But this, I can't look past this. The pain shot daggers into my heart as everyone looked to my reaction. All I could do was stare at him, motionless, numb as a tear streamed down my cheek.

I could feel Klaus' sympathizing with me, just from the way he looked. His expression pained, feeling somewhat responsible for the heartbreak being inflicted. Tyler just stood there, his face defeated. I could tell he was nervous just by how much he was swallowing and shifting his balance from one foot to another.

"And you had the audacity to be mad at me for staying out with Klaus? You made me feel so bad about it, and all along you were keeping your own secrets?" Another tear streamed down my face. I wiped it quickly hoping I didn't smear any mascara.

"You didn't deserve him anyway Caroline" Hayley snapped, causing me to flinch out of my own little bubble of disappointment.

"Watch your tongue you little heathen" Klaus threatened.

"You know what? Since the cats out of the bag, I think everyone should know. Since this town loves to gossip so much, let's give them something to talk about! After all this party needs a little kick, what do you say!?" Hayley laughed deceptively, as she walked away from the table.

"Hayley, no!" Tyler grabbed her wrist but she managed to squirm out of his grasp. He followed close behind her as they both sifted their way through the crowd.

Klaus quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Do you recall the favor I asked of you once? Well, I need you to do it right now, quickly." There was a slight pause as he listened to the voice on the other side. "Then I gather you should work quickly!" He growled as he ended the phone call.

"Attention everyone!"

The crowed turned to face Hayley as she stepped on stage, taking the microphone in hand. New tears began to build in my eyelids in expectance of what humiliation was to come.

"I just want you all to know, that honesty is always the best policy in a family."

_She was going to embarrass me, I knew it_. I needed to leave as fast as I could. If there was ever a time I really appreciated the speed of a vampire it was now, a time when I couldn't even take advantage of it. I walked through crowd as her voice came loudly across the sound system.

"And since Mystic Falls is considered one big family, I think you all should know that the darling Miss Caroline Forbes could not keep her man Ty.."

Just before the sting set in, I felt Klaus' arms around me. I looked around to see everyone frozen in time, seemingly stuck in the middle of the position they were in when time stopped. Hayley stood motionless, her mouth in position to finish her statement to humiliate me. I looked around to see every single person in attendance frozen in conversation, or a drink mid way to their lips.

"Love, we only have a minute or two. When time resumes, everyone's thoughts will be distorted briefly, causing Hayley to forget what she was even saying. I've compelled two guards to escort her off stage when time is unfrozen."

Klaus picked me up in his arms, the feeling just as it was when he carried me out of the warehouse the first time. "How did you.."

"I told you Caroline, I have allies. One of which is a very powerful witch who owed me a favor."

Before I could question any longer, Klaus defeated gravity as he utilized his speed to get me home. I was grateful my mom wasn't there, I am sure the sight of Klaus carrying me into my house bridal style wouldn't have been on her top ten list of proud moments.

Klaus walked into my room and placed me on my bed, pulling the sheets around me. I felt so overwhelmed by my emotions that it began to overtake me. My unsolicited tears streamed down my face as I clutched my pillow. The one major negative of being a vampire was my heightened emotion. When you loved, you loved greatly but when you hurt, you were in anguish. I felt Klaus sit behind me on the bed as I whimpered into my pillow case.

Being a man with little emotion, I am sure it made him feel helpless as to what to say in comforting me. I felt him place his hand on my shoulder, giving me a tight squeeze to remind me he understood and empathized with my tears. I felt the weight shift off the bed as he stood up to walk out of my room.

It dawned on me that he had to leave tonight with Stefan, and the thought filled my eyes even more with lonely tears. I turned over to grab his hand just in time before he was completely out of my reach. He looked down to me, his eyes unreadable. He was still dressed in his suit, with the knot of his tie somewhat undone. It actually made him even more attractive to me, as he looked so relaxed and so human.

I let go of his hand and opened up my blanket, signaling for him to lay with me. He looked away toward my door, as if to question his better judgment. After a brief second, he gently took off his jacket and sat on the edge of my bed. He kicked off his shoes and turned to face me. This look was different, but I couldn't explain what it meant, only that it felt so peaceful and safe.

Klaus curled up next to me in bed, wrapping his arm around me in a tight embrace. I positioned my back firmly against his chest. It was a tight squeeze, and perfect fit. He knew just what I needed, to feel safe. He allowed my tears to fall, some landing on his own hand that clasped around my wrist. He held me in place as I wept. As I cried myself to sleep in his arms, I remembered him saying at the pageant, that the Vampire Hunter was of high importance to him. But at this moment, he must have placed something priority over his travel plans, and that person was me. As I began to doze off, I realized tonight as Klaus shielded me from public humiliation, that I finally got to see a glimpse of his…humanity.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for being patient! With the holidays things are a little crazy ;) Please remember I am NOT following the story line of the show, so don't be surprised of little twists and turns ;) ENJOY! and please leave a review letting me know your thoughts!

**XxX**

"Wake up darling"

Hayley lay completely unconscious, unaware of her surroundings. She began to stir, as her body responded to the person beckoning her to wake up. Just before she could be sure, a hand pulled her hair forcefully raising her to stand.

"It's time to wake up love!" Klaus stared at her, a devilish amusement taking form in his cheeks.

"I must say, I figured you would be sleeping in Tyler's room. Women such as you don't waste time to take advantage." He smiled as his fluid thick accent crept off his lips.

"Screw you Klaus" Hayley growled. It didn't take long before she noticed she was chained down to the floor with two hybrids standing behind her.

"So how are you feeling? It's just before sunrise, and I also may have snapped your neck a little more forcefully than necessary sweetheart." Klaus smirked as he sat in a chair directly in front of her.

"I'm not afraid of you" Hayley exclaimed, as she placed her arms at her side in an effort to look relaxed around the original Hybrid.

"Ahh Sweet Hayley" Klaus stood from his seat as he walked over to her, wiping a strand of hair behind her ear. She stood defiantly, her eyes not betraying her complete dissatisfaction to his touch. Klaus leaned in closely to her.

"You may not be now darling, but I can assure you will be. After the act you pulled yesterday toward Caroline, did you think it would go unnoticed or forgotten love?"

Hayley shook her chains in frustration, her expression annoyed but less defiant.

"I don't know Caroline personally, and quite frankly I'm tired of everyone trying to appease her. Tyler first, and from the looks of it, she's made you her little puppy dog too!" Hayley shouted.

Klaus jolted forward and grabbed her by the throat. His lips pressed together in displeasure as he slowly parted his lips to speak. "You refrain from speaking out of line around me little wolf!" He squeezed Hayley's neck tighter, as a whimper escaped her. "As I said before your actions toward Caroline were less than desirable, and now it's time to suffer the consequences for that decision love" Klaus released her throat abruptly. "Gentlemen please hold Hayley down in case she decides to be uncooperative."

"Wait! What are you going to do to me!?" Hayley whipped her body back and forth forcefully as the hybrids pinned her shoulders and chin in place. She fell to her knees at the sudden invasion. Klaus disappeared from the room and returned shortly with a capsule of blood.

"Now Hayley, we can do this the difficult way, or you can choose the latter route and make this much easier for yourself" Klaus grinned as he extended the blood her direction.

Hayley's eyes became red with emotion, as her tough exterior melted away by the moment. "I'm never going to drink that and become one of your little servants!" She cried.

Klaus knelt down in front of her, as he placed the capsule near her lips. "You either drink this, or die and never see Tyler again. I for one am okay with both of those decisions." Klaus raised his eyebrow as he waited for her choice to be made.

"I'd rather die" she delivered, filled with sadness in her certainty.

Klaus smiled amused by her defiance. "Yes, well unfortunately for you that answer will not do for me." Before he finished his statement, Klaus grabbed her chin and forcefully filled her mouth with Elena's blood. Hayley attempted to spit it out but the Hybrid behind her clasped her chin  
closed forcing her to swallow. She pulled away from the Hybrids grasp, but it was too late. The capsule of Elena's blood was empty and now merged with her own as it pumped in her veins. She sat down on the hardwood floor, in shock as she pulled her knees into her chest to cry.

"Tyler is going to look for me you know." She looked up toward the original, her eyes swollen from tears. "And once he finds out what you did, he will find a way to be rid of you, trust me it's already in the works."

Klaus sighed sympathetically, almost as a parent would toward their own child. He knelt down beside her as she stared into his dark eyes.

"I am invincible sweetheart; you will never be rid of me. Now let's fetch you some blood to complete this process shall we? "Klaus stood and began to walk out of the room before turning to face her once more.

"Congratulations Hayley, I think you are now my most recent…wait, what do they call a female dog nowadays?" Klaus grinned as he turned to shut the door behind him.

**XxX**

_"And since Mystic Falls is considered one big family, I think you all should know that the darling Miss Caroline Forbes could not keep her man Tyler Lockwood! Why you ask? Because he couldn't resist ME!"_

The sound of astonishment filled the crowd as they all turned to look at me. My heart sank, my feet frozen in place as the sympathetic stares burned through me. And then his arms wrapped around me, the feeling of his delicate skin mixing with mine. I always remembered his scent, it was soothing, and as it filled my lungs peace washed over me. His eyes were so blue in the sunlight, and his smile snuck into every crevice of my soul.

I opened my eyes to the sunlight gleaming through my window as it bounced off my sheets and radiated through my room. _Wait? He stayed with me last night. _I turned over to see the empty space in my sheets. I was sad to see he wasn't laying next to me and in some ways a little disappointed that I didn't get to see him off. As I looked over to the pillow beside me, there it was; a single red rose with a note. _Him and his single red roses _I thought as I began to read his note.

_** My heart is but a mere vessel,**_

_**tossing about helplessly in this sea of loneliness. **_

_**I long for the winds to guide me back to shore, **_

_**back to myself.**_

_How painfully sad, but beautiful at the same time _I thought, as i lifted the rose to my lips.

**xXx**

Tyler pounded on Klaus' door as he waited with anticipation. "Open up Klaus, I know you're in there!" Tyler pulled back his arm to serve another blow when the door opened rapidly. Klaus grabbed Tyler by his shirt and flung him vigorously across the room. As Tyler attempted to regain his footing Klaus pinned him to the wall as the veins in his face grew dark with fury.

"You have a lot of audacity showing your face here boy. You should thank your lucky stars I haven't taken your life from you!" Klaus dropped Tyler to his feet as he walked toward his study.

"Don't you walk away from me! Where is Hayley Klaus!?" Tyler walked toward him, determination radiating from his voice and posture. Klaus turned suddenly to face him, his rapid movement causing Tyler to take two steps back.

"I'm sorry to inform you Tyler; Hayley is a bit disposed at the moment. She has found herself a new meaning to life, something new to live for if I may." Klaus glared, his eyes and lips steady, giving away nothing.

Tyler's eyes searched Klaus for a moment before the realization of his words set in. "You sired her!?" Tyler swung at Klaus as hard as he could but Klaus evaded his reach. With vampire speed Tyler attacked him once more, briefly pinning Klaus to the wall behind them. Klaus extended his arm forward to grip Tyler's throat, raising him off the floor beneath him. As Tyler's hands searched for some type of release, Klaus slammed Tyler on his back breaking the seams of wood around them.

"Listen to me you annoying pathetic boy!" Klaus bared his teeth toward the hybrid with vicious intentions. His once light blue eyes grew dark with anger and annoyance. "You will leave my home now! And If I so much as find out you are attempting to get in my way with Caroline, I will kill you." Klaus growled, his teeth seething ready to tear Tyler to pieces. He pushed down on Tyler's throat once more before standing to his feet.

"You're only going to hurt her. You don't truly care for her." Tyler uttered as he stood to his feet, wiping the fragments of wood from his shirt.

"When you've lived over a thousand years, and have seen what I have, then you will have room to have an opinion on the genuity on what I grow to care for. Now leave before my mercy ceases" Klaus raised his arm in the direction of his front door.

In an effort to voice his opinion once more, Tyler approached Klaus and stopped a mere foot or two before him. "Caroline will see right through you eventually. And when she realizes that your soul is incapable to care about anyone but yourself, I'll be the one with the last laugh."

Klaus crossed his arms, as his lips puckered in interest. "The only thing that will come to fruition is her realization that she invested so much time into a boy and not a man."

Tyler's eyes squinted with hate as he walked out the front door slamming it behind him. Klaus walked into his now disordered study, the messiness of the room displeasing him. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat down in front of his piano. He took a large sip and placed the glass down in front of him. He began to play from memory, an old song he learned centuries ago. The melody sad, but beautiful in its own right, as he stroked the keys and closed his eyes in thought.

_ "Caroline will see right through you eventually. And when she realizes that your soul is incapable to care about anyone but yourself, I'll be the one with the last laugh." _The memory of Tyler's words repeated in his mind over and over. Klaus slammed down on the keys with frustration as he stared at his glass of bourbon in front of him. Faded memories began to configure together, as his mind reverted to a time that once was…

_"You are worthless, unlovable, and a spectacle of your mothers indiscretions against me Niklaus. You were a mistake, and the world will reject you because of it!"_ Klaus' father held a sword just over his heart, pushing against his skin.

A young Klaus stood helpless, at the will of his angry father. He clenched his eyes together in pain as tears streamed down his cheeks. _"Please father, have mercy on me"_ he bellowed.

Mikael stared at him unsympathetically, his face empty as he looked at his son before him._ "Let this be a reminder to never upset me again!" _He shoved the sword into Klaus' chest, a sheer inch from his beating heart. Mikael pulled the sword out rapidly and wiped the blade, cleaning off the excess blood. Klaus fell in pain as he catered his now bleeding chest.

_"Man up boy, it will do you some good."_ Mikael hissed as he walked way.

Klaus' eyes filled with tears, as he placed his fingers on the scar over his heart. He began to trace the line with his fingertips over his shirt. He closed his eyes almost in pain at just the feel of it over his once beating heart. He hadn't thought about that scar in years, maybe even a century. As the painful memory dissipated his hurt converted to anger. Klaus reached forward and grabbed the glass of bourbon, chucking it across room.

As the sound of the breaking glass filled the room, so did the sound of his rage. He began to grab every piece of furniture, throwing it in every direction. He showed no mercy even to some of his favorite paintings as he tore them to pieces and threw them into the fireplace. As his anger consumed him a white piece of paper flew in his vicinity, a small glint of his artistic work coming into view. As he grabbed the sketch his breathing slowed as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

He sat on the couch as he held the drawing in front of him. It was an old sketch of Caroline, one he drew of her the very night he offered his blood to heal her werewolf bite. _If only she knew how smitten I was with her_. He smiled, as he recalled the annoyance he felt with the memory of her face haunting him that night. The only thing that eased his desire to see her again was drawing her, and the feeling only subsided momentarily.

He pulled out his phone to text Caroline.

**How about a second date love? Will pick you up at 7:30? – Klaus**

He waited patiently for her response, hoping it wouldn't be long. As he considered, her name lit up his screen.

**See you then Grandpa – Caroline**

He laughed quietly as he stared at her picture. "Sweet Caroline, what have you done to me?"

...

...

...

So! I always imagined Klaus to play the piano..;)

love it, hate it? please leave me a review. XOX*


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you all had a great Christmas! It has been crazy with the holidays but no worries, I have a nice long chapter for you! MERRY FRICKEN XMAS! LOL ;) Please don't forget to leave a review! xoxoxo**

XxX

I was actually really excited to see him. With Klaus, every moment was a surprise, and he was never predictable. I guess it is true, women do like the bad boys. I wonder if what people say holds true? That we're drawn to them because we try to change them? I thought for a moment as I sat down next to my window. Could Klaus change? do I want him to? could I accept him just as he was? these questions I pondered as I stared outside observing the life around me, counting the minutes until I saw him again.

Lost in thought, the hands on the clock passed quickly. I already showered and blow-dryed my hair, so getting ready turned out to be a breeze for me. I opted to straighten my hair, in hopes to pull off the best Heidi Klum hair-do I could muster. The results weren't identical, but it was already too late to change my look before he arrived. I dressed in casual jeans with a light tight fitted red sweater. It complimented my red lip gloss nicely, and I felt like a big bubble of confidence as I stared at myself in the mirror. _Maybe it will make him look at your lips._ Lust washed over me. _Caroline_,_ you're pathetic! already thinking about kissing this mass murderer huh? real nice! _My conscience really was becoming my closest foe.

"Getting ready to go out on a date with your murderer boyfriend?"

I looked up to my image captured in the mirror before me, only I wasn't alone. Tyler stood at my doorway, staring into my surprised reflection.

"I guess manners are forgotten? You can knock at the front door like any normal person you know?" I delivered with as much attitude I could conjure. My memory of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant began to flood through me, fuming the anger in my heart. An anger I tried so hard to forget. I stared into Tyler's eyes, in hopes the contact would remind him just how much he disappointed me. I knew in many ways Tyler and I lacked a connection that I always wanted, but I loved him, and many times reflected on memories that once meant something to me. His eyes softened, as he uncrossed his arms in defeat.

"I know you hate me Care, I would hate me too. But I want you to know the truth about me and Hayley from my mouth, not some egocentric prick that's trying to get into your pants."

He stepped toward me to break the tension. "You don't need to get close to me Tyler, you can talk from where your standing." My voice low and precise in an effort to potray I was indifferent. I could tell the way I spoke to him threw him off. The old nature of Caroline not being evident in the body that now stood before him.

"Care, I did hook up with Hayley, and I've regretted it ever since. I was really overwhelmed in the Appalachians and really vulnerable. I know it's not an excuse but Hayley was there. My emotions were running a mile a minute, and she came on to me. Its my fault, and I felt disgusted with myself afterwards."

His eyebrows raised in sympathy, as he swallowed slowly with hopes I could find sincerity in his words. I scoffed at him as I crossed my arms together. As I looked to the side I noticed the time, and as I did my mind could only focus on one simple thing. Klaus, and the reality that he would be on my doorstep in the next few minutes.

"I can tell you we're really disgusted with yourself Tyler, that's why she was staying with you and having little make out sessions from time to time right?" _Yeah, take that!_

He huffed out in frustration as he placed both hands to his face. He shook his head back and forth disapprovingly to show how wrong I was. "Caroline that's not how it happened! You got the story from Derek, who got his information from Hayley. Yes she did kiss me, but I pushed away from her and made sure she knew her and I were a mistake. I only wanted to be her friend."

For a split second my heart softened. What was it about seeing your ex squirm for forgiveness that somehow wiggled its way into the weak cracks of your heart? It's almost as if they knew just the right way to say things, to pull out whatever part of you left that still gave a crap. Admittedly, the image of Tyler and myself in the past echoed in my thoughts, the memory of me helping him transition into a wolf, closely at his side. As I looked at him, the image of Hayley holding him in the Appalachians rapidly wiped out my momentary glint of weakness.

"Either way Tyler, things are different now. I would never trust you again."

He walked toward me, and I began to take several steps back, almost stumbling over the edge of my bed. Tyler grabbed me on both sides of my shoulders. Briefly it reminded me of the way Klaus held me at the pageant just before his lips burned into the corner of my aching mouth. But Tyler's grasp was different, more eager and aggressive.

"I don't know Caroline if you're going out with him tonight. But I need you to trust me, I need you to believe me on what I'm going to tell you."

His grasp tightened around my shoulders, causing a pain beneath his fingertips that radiated through my skin. I attempted to manipulate out of his hold, and most likely could have effortlessly. But I was intrigued by his effort of admission, and I wanted to know more.

"Things are going on behind the scenes you have no clue about Caroline. A lot of bad things are going to happen to Klaus and I don't need you in the crossfire. I love you, whether you believe that or not."

I nudged him off of me as hard as I could. "What are you talking about Tyler!? and make it quick because he will be here any second!" Tylers eyes opened wide as anxiety rushed through him. He was worried, and his facial expression began to place fear in my heart too. I knew when Tyler was full of it, and from the look in his reaction he was telling the truth.

He grabbed my arm and wrapped his hand around my tricep, pulling me close to him. "Caroline, Klaus is going to be lured into a trap tonight in the old Lockwood cellar. Hayley knows a witch that can mummify Klaus for me so I can be rid of him once and for all. I can't get into specifics but all the hybrids are unsired now except for Derek. I need you to get away from him tonight somehow. If you're there when the hybrid's meet him with the witch, you will get hurt too and I can't live with that."

Just as he released my arm the doorbell rang. I felt my heart run cold, and the slightest thought of being aware of Klaus' demise broke my heart. I didn't want to betray Tyler, but I couldn't bare witness to seeing this monster put to rest. I knew the world would be better off without him, but would I be? Tyler searched my face, and a look of confusion became quickly apparent. He saw I was torn, and the realization hurt him.

He leaned in closely and whispered in my ear "get away from him tonight Care, I won't be there to protect you."

I looked up to see 7:00 PM shining brightly on the clock sitting on my nightstand. Typically the thought of reaching my time to meet Klaus would be filled with excitement, but now the time only served as a death sentence. I looked toward my doorway to see Tyler already gone, presumably through my back door.

I placed both hands on the front door as I heard him ring my doorbell again. The ring sent a jolt of pain and betrayal through my bones. I really felt Klaus began to break his walls down around me, and knowing that I was a part of the master plan to watch him disappear off the face of the earth, made me feel utterly helpless and terrible. I grabbed my purse and opened the door quickly, to give the appearance I was rushing and barely ready. But there he was, standing there with a grey sweater fitting him like a glove, and his blue jeans fitting better than a darn manikin in the mall.

"Hello Love"

His smile shined toward me effortlessly, as if my presence brought him this undeniable joy. Maybe I was just reading into it, or it was just more obvious to me now that I felt it was the last time I would see it. He was clean-shaven as always, looking daunting as ever. _Keep it together Caroline, you're a terrible liar._

"Hi Klaus"

I stepped off the porch as him and I walked side by side toward his car. As we approached, he stepped forward and opened the door to the backseat for me. "I'm sitting in the back while you drive? Don't you think that's a bit weird?"

He was amused by something and I couldn't understand why. As I leaned into the backseat the reason became very obvious. My eyes fixated on the person driving, staring back at me through the rear view mirror. As my eyes set on the person behind the wheel, Klaus climbed into the back seat with me.

"Oh Caroline, forgive me for not mentioning sooner. Last date you posed a great idea about having a chauffeur and I figured we could put that thought to great use. You've met Hayley, she will be driving us tonight. Congratulate her, she has become a part of the Hybrid pack."

Hayley shifted in her seat as an annoyed look gleamed off her eyes. She shook her head slightly as her hands tightened around the steering wheel. She took her eyes off me briefly before turning them back toward me. I couldn't help but feel this undeniable humor building inside of me. I tried to contain it but then it happened, I began to laugh uncontrollably. I looked at Klaus as I placed both hands over my mouth in an attempt to get it together. But the look of gratification, and the "yeah I totally made this chick my play toy" look on his face caused me to burst in a ripple of giggles all over again. He laughed at my unexpected outburst, and seemed completely satisfied that I found it hilarious.

"Glad I can amuse you both!" Hayley fired toward the backseat, as she sucked her teeth in displeasure. Her behavior reminded me of the most popular girl in school, finally being mocked publicly for all to see. But the only audience appeared to be Klaus and myself, and that was acceptable enough.

"Hush now, and drive" Klaus stated coolly.

He winked at me quickly before staring ahead. I looked at him, taking all of him in as much as I could. Marking every feature in my memory in hopes I could remember forever. Here I was sitting in the backseat with a man who rescued me from public humiliation from the very woman sitting a few feet away from me. He didn't just rescue me, he sired her to himself for payment on my behalf. Knowing she was in cahoots with Tyler and the rest of the hybrid family to take him out nauseated me. And what was I doing? Sitting by watching it unfold before me. I needed to do something, but what was I to do? I was no match for a witch and a mass of hybrids.

"Where are we going tonight?" I stated as calm and collected as possible.

"I wanted to go to my place first to have some drinks, then I wanted to take you out. Nowhere fancy love, being that we're dressed casually. But no worries, I have just the plan." He grinned reassuringly my direction. His dimples reminding me how handsome he was. The light outside of his window reflected perfectly off of his skin, and the way he looked at that moment was heart wrenching. He seemed so peaceful, and unaware what was developing on the outskirts of his thoughtfully planned night.

"You and me should just go out, and skip your place. I'm not really in the mood to be inside, I've been inside my house all day." I stated simply, in hopes my approach would convince him to make alternate plans.

"Trust me Caroline, I'll keep it interesting. Plus my house is much more spacious, you will not feel so claustrophobic."

My stomach turned at the thought of everything falling into perfect place for Hayley. For a split second I could have sworn I saw her lips quirk up in amusement. When she made eye contact with me again I was sure to squint my eyes with piercing daggers her direction.

As we pulled up to his mansion I was sure I was about to lose it any moment. I was surprised Klaus didn't pick up on my nervous posture, and thankfully didn't see my sweaty palms. Hayley turned to face us, as we both were about to exit the vehicle.

"Word with you Klaus for a moment?" Hayley asked quietly.

I almost thought Klaus would disregard her but he obliged. He turned to face me before I got out.

"Love, go ahead inside, and wait for me in the living room. It is on the right side as you walk through the entrance. I will join you momentarily"

My body sank, and my shoulders slumped in defeat. I nodded and opened the door, feeling the cool breeze hit my skin, seeping through the fabric of my sweater. The weather was peaceful, but there was nothing peaceful about tonight. No, tonight was a sad night. I was about to lose someone I never even had yet, and the thought broke me.

I walked into his living room and sat on the couch. _Think Caroline! What are you planning? do you tell him the truth? _But I knew if I told him, he would think my spending time with him was a scam all along. And also he would finally succumb to the temptation of killing Tyler, and I could never live with that. As my mind came up with several scenarios my eyes stopped at a medieval looking box sitting on a bookshelf across the room. Curiosity got the best of me as I walked toward it. I noticed there wasn't a lock, so I'm sure it was nothing of complete secrecy, so I opened it.

My eyes scanned over what seemed to be hundreds and hundreds of...love letters. Interestingly, they weren't directed toward Klaus, but to several different people. These were letters from men and women all over the world. Most letters appeared to be decades old, as the sides were withering away with time.

"I see you found my box of broken hope and dreams"

His voice startled me as I closed the box apologetically. He stood by the couch staring at me, but he looked different from the Klaus moments earlier in the car. He looked sad, disappointed maybe. I wondered if he found out somehow about the plan to deceive him.

"Why do you have a bunch of old love letters?" I asked sincerely, trying to mask any judgment behind my voice.

Klaus raised an eyebrow in response to my question. He placed both hands on the couch, as his eyes stared at the medieval box sitting by itself on his bookshelf. "I suppose it gave me hope Caroline. Although they all died at my hand, Maybe subconsciously I felt I held the power to all their hopes and dreams. It fueled hope in myself, and reading those letters reminded me of my humanity."

I looked to him with such empathy. If only everyone could see what I could beneath the rough exterior. For some reason, Klaus only revealed these feelings to me, and although so small it was something. He deserved a chance to find himself, _and didn't everyone deserve a chance?_ His sweet accent broke me away from the conversation I was having with myself.

"but that humanity is lost forever love." he whispered.

He straightened his posture as he heard his front door open behind him. It was clearly one of his hybrids and the sight of him sent a chill down my back. I never met this hybrid, but I knew he was a part of this plan, and just seeing it, had to be one of the worst feelings I have ever experienced. Who would have thought I'd be pained at the thought of losing the man who killed Elena's aunt, and ruined the lives of thousands.

"Sir I need you to see something. You are not going to be pleased." his hybrid stated behind him. Klaus never turned to face him, he only looked my direction. He nodded his head to signify he understood his request, but his eyes never left mine.

"Caroline, I need to tend to something. Please wait here and make yourself at home. I will be back shortly, I apologize for my absence during our time together."

My anxiety kicked in, realizing this could be the last time I would ever see his face. Sure he can't be killed but who knows where they planned to dump his body. I wasn't ready to give him up but I had no plan and no clue.

"Take me with you?" I stated quickly before Klaus reached the door. He turned around surprised by my request.

"Absolutely not Caroline. I need you to stay here love, I will be back quickly."

I noticed the fake look in the hybrid's eyes next to him. He knew what was to come and I am sure inside his voice screamed victory. I couldn't take it, my heart was on fire. Klaus waited for a moment, before turning away again, his hand twisting the knob to leave.

"I don't know what you're up to Klaus but I want to know. Something isn't right, and I am going with you!" I exclaimed.

As soon as my words escaped my lips, Klaus was standing before me, his hands clenched on my shoulders as he stared into my eyes. I could smell his familiar breath as he held me firmly in his grip.

"Caroline, this is nothing for you to worry about. I wouldn't like to compel you, but I will if I have to"

I turned away from him in frustration, but really in an attempt to cover the helplessness I felt inside. I couldn't let him see the tear that came from my eye, making its pathway down the side of my cheek. I waited to wipe it until I heard the front door close behind me. And then the tears began to fall like a beating heart. I couldn't believe how badly this hurt, to think not so long ago I was behind every single attempt to kill this man and be rid of him for all eternity. Now all I wanted was to hear his voice one more time.

I began to walk aimlessly in the hallway as the tears flowed freely. I noticed his study was in shambles, as if a hurricane hit and only affected this one single room. As I walked inside I noticed his paintings on the wall, reminding me of his great talents. Many were torn from the wall and thrown in the fireplace, and some ripped to pieces and spread along the floor. As my eyes scanned the room, I saw the one picture that made it all clear to me. I rushed toward the table and grabbed a simple piece of paper sitting by itself.

I placed my hand on my mouth in bewilderment. It was me, the very night he came to my house to offer his blood to heal me of my werewolf bite. What struck me even more was the date on the corner of the paper. It wasn't recent, he drew this picture the very night he met me. The very same night... _Go to him Caroline._

XxX

I ran as fast as I could through the woods, several branches cutting my skin along the way. I was going into this without a plan, but I knew one thing for sure, I wanted to save Klaus and I'd do anything to help him have his second chance. As the Lockwood cellar came into view all I could hear were the sound of screams. _Maybe I'm too late. _My fears surrounded me at every corner. As I made my way to the door all I could hear was commotion, and I mentally prepared myself to fight if It came down to it. As I walked down the stairs the blood bath that was taking place was completely and irrevocably indescribable. I froze as I saw Klaus massacring his hybrid pack one by one.

He flew across the room to each, ripping out their hearts and severing their heads with a sword. This anger and rage I've seen before, the night of the kidnapping. But this was slightly different, a new emotion was a key element in this slaughter, betrayal. I held my stomach in fear of becoming sick, trying to turn away from the murderous rage taking place before me, but my eyes and feet seemed glued in place. Intoxicated by his outpouring of rage, Klaus was completely oblivious to my presence in the room. As he cut a hybrid to pieces while he begged for his own life, Klaus noticed his last and final victim crawling on the ground to escape him.

He stalked her slowly, sword in hand as blood dripped off every inch of his once perfectly fit sweater. He picked her up by her hair, slamming her against the bars on the wall behind her.

"Where is Tyler Lockwood?" he asked devilishly.

My heart griped at the sound of Tyler's name. Something went terribly wrong with Tyler's plan, but I was sure Hayley had something to do with it. Now Klaus would be after Tyler, and I would have to be subjected to possibly losing him over a plan going haywire.

The girl cried as she stared in the eyes of the man who held her life in his hands. Klaus held her by the throat pointing the sword in the crevice of her neck.

"I don't know" she pleaded.

Klaus wiped a glint of blood and sweat from his eyebrow as he shook his head toward her.

"Wrong answer" Klaus spat, as he drove his sword through her, the life leaving her eyes instantly.

I felt like I just witnessed a nightmare, and hoped that I would wake up at any moment. Klaus wasn't a prince charming, or a knight in shining armor, he was a killer. What just happened in front of me only made that more clear to me, but I couldn't help but sympathize with what he must have felt. The love letters only showed his desire for love he didn't know how to have, and this betrayal from his Hybrids must only add to his emptiness and world of loneliness.

His back still faced me as he stared at the body in front of him. He looked almost as if he showered in blood, his appearance so disheveled as his sword dangled in his hand. His head slightly twitched in a trance-like state as he moved his eyes around the room, taking in all the broken bodies around him.

He turned around to walk out when he noticed I was standing there on the stairwell, shock and fear written all over me. The minute he laid eyes on me, he dropped his sword to the ground, the sound causing me to jolt my shoulders in reaction. His eyes were empty, and I stared back at an empty shell of a man. He began to walk past me out of the room, and I did something I never thought I would do, I gently grabbed his hand into my own. He looked up to me in astonishment, and pulled away from me immediately.

His rejection only fueled me more. As he attempted to move forward I grabbed his hand again, only getting the same result. "No" he whispered as he wiped blood from his face and continued to walk toward the exit. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around him from behind. I held him as tight as I could as I placed my chin on his shoulder, but this time he gave in. As I held him, I felt a heavy gasp leave his chest, in the sound of a painful whimper. He began to cry silently in my arms, as we stood there quietly on the stairwell of the cellar.

I let go, and turned him to face me. He looked down, avoiding contact with my eyes. A line of blood streamed down his forehead, over his eye and down the side of his lips. I placed my hands on both sides of his face, wiping the excess blood from the corner of his lip with my thumb. He raised his swollen, empty eyes to mine as I held his face in the palm of my hands. I leaned in slowly, planting the most tender kiss on the corner of his mouth. As my lips pressed against him, another whimpering sigh escaped his lips. I began to kiss him softly, his cheek, his nose, making my way to the other corner of his mouth, each kiss giving way to another whimper, as he clenched his eyes together in a slow defeat. As I placed my last kiss, a tear streamed down his face, making its way to my lips, the taste sweet and endearing. I felt him place a hand gently on my hip, my lips now directly in front of his.

His breath filled me, the same daze he left me in the first time he kissed me. I looked up into his eyes, his nose almost touching mine, our lips yearning in a magnetic desire. I felt his hand pull me slowly into his chest, as he turned his face slowly sideways, allowing more freedom to place his lips closer to mine. I placed my hand on his chest as his lips grazed mine briefly sending sparks down the nerves of my lips and spine. Every inch of me begged for a release, and just when I wanted to explode, I felt his luscious red lips on mine. He kissed me so gently, his lower lip attaching itself to mine as he wrapped both hands around me, pulling me into his chest slowly. He broke away briefly to only indulge again, placing his lips delicately over mine. He grabbed my chin lightly, his thumb pressing down on my chin to open my mouth a little wider, giving him better access.

As my lips parted in response, I felt his sweet tongue invade my lips, wrapping itself around mine in a slow, steady rhythm. It was as if he savored every moment, not rushing one single touch or taste. His lips were just the way I imagined, soft and unforgettable. I wanted them on mine for as long as I could have them.

I didn't care that I was standing among a bloodbath of victims, holding the killer in my arms. I was holding a broken man, one that I so desperately wanted to piece back together.


	12. Chapter 12

**So lovelies! Should I continue this story? I haven't gotten as many reviews as I'd like so I just want to be sure everyone is enjoying it? Please leave a review and let me know! ;) And this chapter is a special one. It is ALL Klaus' perspective from last chapter. Enjoy ;) and get to know the thoughts of our big bad hybrid!**

**XxX**

"Word with you Klaus for a moment?" Hayley asked quietly.

I could not pinpoint what it was about this twits voice that annoyed me, but her request urked me. Doesn't she know it is best not to speak around me? Maybe I disliked her entirely because of all the torture she attempted to inflict on Caroline, or maybe it was because she simply annoyed me, possibly more than any other of my Hybrids. I'd like nothing more than to rip her heart out, but her sire may come in need for the future. I looked over to Caroline, her eyes searching between Hayley and I, trying to figure out if she should stay or go. The way the moonlight glared over her pearly white skin was distracting for a moment to me. So distracting that I had another urge to kill Hayley just for breaking me away from this moment.

"Love, go ahead inside, and wait for me in the living room. It is on the right side as you walk through the entrance. I will join you momentarily" I said regretfully.

Her eyes seemed sad and her shoulders sank a little from my response. I wondered if what I said bothered her, or if something else was on her mind. She nodded to me and opened the door. I stared at her for a moment as she walked into the entrance of my home. Her body was slender and petite but her legs were long like a ballet dancer. Everything about her, was just exquisite. I was pleased to see that after all my attempts in the past, I finally had Caroline in my vicinity. But I also knew that I was a heartless monster 95% of the time, and sure to push her away eventually.

As Caroline closed the door, I turned my attention to Hayley. She had a small smirk on her face as I brought my senses back to reality.

"Enjoying yourself love?" I hissed.

She bit her bottom lip, as a smile crept on her face. If i didn't have great use for her, i'd break her neck now, and enjoy it.

"You know Caroline doesn't genuinely like you" she stated, her smile no longer being evident.

My jaw tensed in anger. I knew this nitwit was right, but the fact she thought she could voice her opinion pissed me off. She was a daring one, but I am ready to remind her that she only has vocal chords, because I allow her to have them.

I grabbed the door handle as if to exit, and leaned in closer to her.

"You kept me behind to voice your unwanted opinion?" I growled.

She said nothing in response, and just stared at me with a stupid look on her face. That's it, one less Hybrid will have to do. I grabbed her throat with force. The feel of her tiny neck inside of my hand felt pleasing. The thought of having someones life at my disposal always gave me this sense of power I enjoyed, and I fully intended to continue. Even if afterward a tinge of emptiness filled the air.

"You are going to be betrayed" she cried through lost breath and clenched vocal chords.

I released her, pushing her back with force so she knew her plea better be sufficient.

"A Hyrbid is going to come to your home and find some excuse to get you to follow him. He plans on bringing you back to the old Lockwood Cellar where the rest of the Hybrids are waiting for you."

My fists clenched as anger built inside the center of my chest. "What do you mean my hybrids are waiting for me in the Lockwood Cellar?! What plan is being formed behind my back and how are they doing this unannounced to me!?"

Her face seemed afraid at my sudden outburst. She must have assumed her confession would bring her favor, however it only added on to my immense dislike for her.

"Tyler unsired each one of your hybrids, except for Derek. He thinks I will be there with a witch to mummify you and be rid of you forever. That way all the hybrids can live freely. But he doesn't realize there is no witch and there will be no me."

I grabbed her chin aggressively, the flaming rage inside of me begging for a release.

"And why are you telling me this and betraying your precious Lockwood boy?"

"I have my reasons, but your little Caroline isn't so innocent either. Tyler told her about his plans with you tonight, and it looks like she didn't even care to tell you!"

I let go of her face and sat back in my seat. How could I think for two seconds Caroline actually cared about being in my presence? always a distraction, and never anything more. I wonder if any time we spent together actually was legitimate, but I knew it remained doubtful.

Hayley's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Please leave Tyler out of this. I told you what you needed to know, and you can take care of your hybrids." She pleaded.

"Not a chance." and with the flip of my wrists I snapped her tiny neck completely off of her body.

And there it was again, emptiness. Not because of the lost hybrid laying in front of me lifeless, but the loss of my creation. The army I was building and plans that I envisioned for them, now a vapor in the wind. Everything in this miserable life always came to betrayal, loneliness, and death. I've come to the realization that no one will ever be loyal to me except for Rebekah and Elijah, and I can only withstand them in small doses.

I flipped open my phone and dialed my last remaining Hybrid. Derek's voice appeared on the receiving line quickly.

"What can I do for you Klaus?"

"Derek, discard Hayley's body from the front seat of my car."

"You killed Hayley?"

"Bloody hell mate, just do what you are told!"

"Yes sir"

I ended the phone call promptly and got out of the car. Each step toward my front door felt emptier than the one before. I knew Caroline was waiting for me inside, and as angry as I was, I couldn't bring myself to throw her out. I wasn't upset or vengeful toward her, but the feeling I could not explain. I reasoned within myself as to what my next move would be, and the image of her hit me like a crashing wave in the sea.

Her face before she exited my car. She was hurt, maybe even sad. She obviously knew what my pending fate would be and the feeling of it bothered her. Maybe there was hope after all? but who was I deceiving?, If I didn't accidentally kill Caroline in blind rage, I would surely have her running sooner than later. As I opened the door and walked to the entrance of my living room, there she was._ Dammit, she found my collection of letters_. The image of her running from my home screaming laced my mind briefly before I made my presence known.

"I see you found my box of broken hope and dreams."

I startled her, when she realized I witnessed her snooping. She looked apologetic and still so attractive to me, betrayal aside.

"Why do you have a bunch of old love letters?" she asked curiously. I was genuinely surprised she lacked judgment in her voice, although I am sure she thought I was a complete psychopath internally.

I walked toward her but stopped next to my couch realizing she may be afraid. I placed my hands down on the leather and considered my options for the moment. I stared at the medieval box on my bookshelf. Do I lie to her or go the truthful route? Although honesty and nobility is not my forte, I'll try the latter and side with truth for now.

"I suppose it gave me hope Caroline. Although they all died at my hand, Maybe subconsciously I felt I held the power to all their hopes and dreams. It fueled hope in myself, and reading those letters reminded me of my humanity."

She looked pained by my response, probably even a little sorry for such a pathetic fool who craved love. My confession must have been so foreign to a girl who received and gave love quite easily. I could hear the sound of my unloyal hyrbid approaching my door. The sound causing me to straighten my posture and remember my empty heart that no longer carried a hint of humanity, but rage that was ready to be poured out on every unsired hyrbid in the Lockwood cellar.

"but that humanity is lost forever love." I whispered.

My door opened and Charles walked in. He actually was one of my most hard working Hybrids, but sadly he would be meeting the grim reaper by todays end. "Sir I need you to see something. You are not going to be pleased." he voiced behind me. But all I could look at was Caroline. I could smell the sweat on her palms, and the anxiety in her body language. Now that I knew she was aware of the plan to entrap me, her uneasiness became more apparent by the second. Her reaction gave me another feeling I couldn't quite put my finger on. In some ways, it eased the fire that burned inside me. Could she actually be bothered by seeing me go?

"Caroline, I need to tend to something. Please wait here and make yourself at home. I will be back shortly, I apologize for my absence during our time together." and with that said, I turned to leave. But not even a moment later, her tiny voice interrupted the silence.

"Take me with you?" she stated nervously.

I was completely astonished by this small request. For someone who played a role in every attempt to get rid of me, why would she be attempting to get in the way? She knew what was planned, and her presence would only bring her danger, yet she wanted to go?

"Absolutely not Caroline. I need you to stay here love, I will be back quickly."

I waited a moment as I looked at her state of panic. She was really terrible in masking her emotions, as I could smell the fear radiating off of her pores. But the more fear and panic I noticed in her eyes, the more I wanted her. I knew I should be furious of her awareness in all of this, but I was a master of deceit even to my family. Could I blame her for being faithful to what she had always known? Her loyalty drew me to her in the first place, and her apparent regret for my sake only magnified the light I saw inside of her.

I broke away from our stare and headed toward the front door, Charles following close behind. As I began to turn the knob her voice screamed helplessley..

"I don't know what you're up to Klaus but I want to know. Something isn't right, and I am going with you!"

And with that said I couldn't bare it, I needed to touch her somehow. Her little attempts to stop me and provide ineffective stumbling blocks were so endearing.

I sped toward her and placed my hands on both sides of her shoulders, her frame smaller than I remembered. I couldn't help but notice how good she felt beneath the palms of my hands, and even wondered how her skin felt beneath her sweater. I recalled how soft her skin was in the open back dress she wore to the restaurant, and the image of her body submissive to mine at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. It felt so long ago already..

"Caroline, this is nothing for you to worry about. I wouldn't like to compel you, but I will if I have to"

She turned from me appearing frustrated but I knew it must have been defeat. Little did she know how much her small actions crept into the crevices of my cold empty heart. I wanted to console her, but I would not even know how if I tried. And the realization that I wanted to do that for her was unsettling. I could not become soft, not now. I turned to leave, as she remained with her back toward me. I looked back once more before leaving, the thought of her being affected on my behalf not leaving me, but tattooing itself in my mind.

XxX

I tore them limb from limb, each and every one of them. The sound of their screams becoming fuel for the next victim in the cellar. Their surprised faces when I showed up, Hayley-less and witch-less was completely priceless. I wasted no time, driving my hand into Charles chest, ripping it out and holding it in front of all of them. I wanted it to serve as a reminder to those who betray me, and the future that awaited them. As Charles body fell before me heartless, they all began to scramble in hopes to escape their dooming fate, but they were no match for me.

I ran from one to the other, plummeting my hand through their chest or tearing their head from their unloyal bodies. As each life passed from them the more empty and vengeful I became. I gave them a gift and this was how they repaid me? Although it felt good killing each one, the feeling as each body landed on the floor, was one of disappointment. Years and years of waiting for the Doppelganger all down the drain because of spineless Hybrids who couldn't do as they were told. Blood splattered all over the room and ricocheted all over my face and chest.

I didn't mind, the feeling felt like empty bliss. The blood reminded me just how much I didn't care about anything anymore, not even my once precious hybrids. No one, or anything mattered to me, and all I felt like doing was breaking necks and draining the life out of all of Mystic Falls. The sound of my father's voice entered my head as I saw a sword hanging on the wall in the corner of the cell.

_"You are worthless, unlovable, and a spectacle of your mothers indiscretions against me Niklaus. You were a mistake, and the world will reject you because of it!"_

As I heard his voice I drove the sword through my next two victims. He was right, no one would ever think I could be loved. I enjoyed murdering those who betrayed me, and treated badly those who did care. I was incapable of love and acceptance and I knew that now. As I nursed these thoughts I noticed my final victim crawling on the floor, her body barely holding on to life. She should just give up, why even try?

I grabbed her by the hair and slammed her against the cell bars behind her. I could feel my sweater sticking to my chest from all the blood. I grabbed her throat and rested the tip of my sword on the crevice of her neck as blood dripped down from my forehead. _What an awful last face to see_, I thought.

I stared into her scared, helpless pupils. "Where is Tyler Lockwood!" His name alone bringing pure anger to my bones. _I am going to rip that little wolf boy to shreds, and feed him to the wolves._

"I don't know" she pleaded

"Wrong answer" I whispered, as I drove my sword through her neck. Her eyes staring into mine as they glazed over lifeless. As the last body fell, I only heard the sound of quiet death around me. This is what my life would be for eternity, bloody death and pain. If the world thought I were a monster before, wait until they see the devil being unleashed before them. My sword felt heavy in my fingertips as I looked at each body around the room, all broken left to desiccate into the ground. I turned to leave, and soon realized I was not alone.

There she stood on the stairwell, her appearance so clean and angelic, and I dropped my sword in response. I realized she was staring at a blood soaken killer, who just massacred a whole room of people unsympathetically. I could tell she was in shock, but she shouldn't be. I was the villain, and the sooner she realized that, the better off she would be. I was done with the antics and my charm, I would now submit to my dark side putting away all light and hope. The witch from my past was wrong, and I had grown tired of waiting and attempting to run after something I would never attain.

_"There will be an undeniable light Niklaus. Follow that light in your darkness, because this will be the cure to unleashing your humanity"_

I began to walk past Caroline when she, _touched_ me. She placed her hand in mine, and the feeling was overwhelming. As if my tainted body rejected her angelic touch, I pulled away in response. I wanted to tell her to stay away from me, and regretted fancying her in the first place, but all I could say was "no."

I continued to walk toward the exit and she attempted to hold my hand again. Her touch was magnetic but I could not allow it. She did not deserve to feel the hands of this killer, and if she attempted again I could possibly kill her. Who knew what I was capable of anymore. I pulled away from her more aggressively this time in hopes she would give up, I wanted her to give up.

As I pushed forward, the exit in my view, I felt one of the most painful things I have ever felt. Her hands wrapped around my body tightly and she placed her chin near my shoulder. I was angry, sad, consumed with pain, fear, loneliness, and I was broken. Her hands around me felt unlike anything I've ever felt. A taste of heaven in the mist of my own personal hell. And I did what I never thought i would do. I quietly wept as she held me, something I had not done since I were a weak human. I wanted to correct my behavior but I could not. Her touch unlocked the key to the cell of my emotions and I could not contain it.

As I stood motionless, unable to move in her presence I felt her turn me around to face her. I could not even bare to look her in the eyes, because I feared what those blue eyes would do to me. Her mere touch affected me, but her eyes captivated me every time. I felt a line of blood streaming down my face and dripping down the side of my lips. I felt her place her sweet hands on both sides of my face as she swiped the blood from my mouth with her thumb. I wanted to kiss her hands so badly but I could not allow myself to do it.

I waited a moment and decided to look her in the eyes, knowing it would mean the end of me. Her eyes were concerned, as her hands held both sides of my cheeks. This look of empathy confused me. How could she care about a worthless, cruel killer who just murdered a dozen lives right in front of her? She began to lean in toward me, her lips so beautiful and pink. I imagined how they felt a thousand times over as I painted them in my study. She planted the most delicate gentle kiss on the corner of my mouth. It was, heavenly, and indescribable. A part of me wanted to run away from this euphoric moment, but I was entrapped by her. Her touch hurt me inside, and I whimpered in response.

She began to place gentle kisses on my cheek, my nose, everywhere, making her way to the other side of my mouth. Each kiss felt as if she were pulling a dagger out of my heart. It was painful, but felt amazing. I felt this overwhelming feeling building in the pit of my stomach as she placed each kiss on my skin. A tear fell from my eye and she kissed it away immediately. She didn't care how bloody and sweaty I was. Everything I encompassed, she looked past as she held me close, and I just wanted to know why? But I wanted her, and I needed her now badly.

I looked into her eyes and pulled her into my chest. She felt so good against me, and it did not go unnoticed how perfectly she fit in my arms. I turned my head slightly as I made my way toward her beautiful lips. As I made contact, her lips felt unimaginable. I knew they would feel like no other, but as I caressed her lips with mine, they were better than the times I dreamt.

I broke away for a moment, but the magnetic call of her lips drew me in again. I wanted to examine every inch of her. More importantly I wanted my tongue massaging hers, and I could not wait another moment thinking about it. I held her closer, as I placed my thumb on her chin in a attempt to gain better access. As I desired, her lips parted in response. I took advantage and allowed my tongue to invade her lips slowly, and I took my time to memorize every moment with her.

Her tongue danced around mine slowly, and _she tasted so heavenly and sweet_. I felt her hand gliding up my lower chest, and it sent a passionate surge through my body. I wanted so badly to suck on her lower lip, and to ravish her whole body, but I wanted to be gentle with this angel in my arms. Her body on mine felt like a missing puzzle piece and I couldn't let go of this undeniable light...


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They really do inspire me to keep writing, so keep your thoughts and ideas coming! ;)**

**XxX**

As he deepened the kiss I could feel my hand tracing up his ribs, making their way to the center of his chest. My knees felt weak, and it took every piece of concentration to contain my balance. I knew his lips on mine would be amazing because I've imagined it, but it was nothing in comparison to the reality. For a man so tough, an original Alpha, he was so gentle with the way he held me in his arms. As my hands moved slowly, as if having a mind of their own, I could feel every chiseled line, every muscle beneath his sweater.

He held my closely, as if I were going to escape, but little did he know I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. I knew this moment was all wrong, but the way we fit together felt so right. My hand drifted a little further toward the center of his chest when all of a sudden...he disconnected. It happened so fast I barely caught the brief hint of panic in his eyes when he broke the kiss. And just as fast as he pulled away, he was gone..

_What just happened?_

I stood on the stairwell confused, trying to regain my footing and breath. What once was a moment wrapped in light and gentleness, now was surrounded by darkness. I looked around the room at all of the lifeless hybrids, feeling a hint of guilt that I was indulging in a sweet kiss, while they would never have the chance to experience that for themselves. I touched my lower lip, thinking of all the possibilities he may have left me in the cellar so suddenly.

_Was it something I did? Did he realize what he was doing and panic? I thought he wanted me, I just don't get it._

For a moment, I wanted to show up on his doorstep demanding answers, but I knew what just transpired was a lot to take in. Maybe he needed the time to absorb it, and so did I.

_But his eyes, we're mixed with pain and sudden panic._

I could understand he was overwhelmed; doing something completely opposite of what he had grown use to. But the look in his eyes came too quickly; almost as if I did something he didn't like, snapping him out of his moment of humanity. I mulled every thought I could calculate, attempting to find some type of clarity as I walked home in the cold night.

XxX

I woke up the next morning for school lacking all of motivation. I felt restless, partly due to the fact I stayed up all night trying to find a means to Klaus' actions toward me. He was relentless in his efforts to have me around. And then I make the move to kiss him, only to be left alone in a blood soaked cellar with blotches of remaining blood left on my jeans from his clothes. As I took off my clothes the night before, the blood was a reminder that our kiss was in fact real, and not just an illusion.

Every single class went by slowly. I could hear the clock ticking as my teacher rambled on about the importance of history, her excitement on the subject only irritating me more when I just wanted to go home. I use to be so comfortable and excited when I went to school but everything was changing, I was changing. I realized the Christmas-Winter Wonderland ball was coming up, and I needed to meet with April soon to make plans hosting it. It was, like everything else in Mystic Falls, a tradition. A tradition that reminded me I needed a dance partner for the opening dance, which was depressing because I was partner-less. I noted to remind April to remove me from the list of dancers.

_ Besides, why do we have to dance at almost every event anyway? I'm over it. April's the new Miss Mystic Falls, she should have enough talent and common sense to put together opening ceremony arrangements herself. Gosh, what is wrong with me? I use to love planning dances and school functions?!_

Now that Tyler's hybrids were gone, I knew deep down Tyler skipped town to be away from Klaus. I searched the hallways for him, but he was nowhere to be found. I was a little relieved when I heard conversations in the hallway about him leaving. Something about the military, which of course I knew was a lie. But I was glad, that Klaus couldn't hurt him. I know he cheated and ruined our relationship, but I still cared for Tyler and his well being.

Just a moment before the final bell rang I noticed Stefan's desk was empty. I wondered if he was over the whole school thing like I was becoming, but it wasn't like him not to show up to class.

_Maybe seeing Elena was hurting him so he decided to drop the high school student fiasco?_

As I walked to my car, I could hear close footsteps behind me.

"Caroline, wait up!"

I turned to look at Elena, books in hand and full of questions I'm sure.

"Hey Elena"

"I haven't seen you around, and I heard about the Hybrids, and this whole crazy situation with Klaus. What's going on Caroline, I feel out of the loop and confused."

I opened my car door as she finished her statement. I loved Elena like a sister, but I knew judgment was inevitable once I told her the short story truth of what transpired between Klaus and me.

"How did you hear about the Hybrids?" I questioned.

"Stefan called me last night and told me Klaus found them unsired, so he killed them all."

I threw my backpack in my front passenger seat and turned to face her. I knew this conversation wouldn't be rainbows and popsicles, but honesty was always the best policy.

"Yeah he did, and Tyler left town since I'm sure Klaus wants to kill him now."

"Last time I spoke to Tyler, he said you two weren't even talking because you found out about Hayley. I tried to call you but only got voicemail. He told me you were going out on dates with Klaus, even got kidnapped? I just don't understand what is going on?"

I let out a small breath as I looked over her expression. She seemed genuinely concerned but I was sure she already came up to her own assumptions. I was just about to confirm what she already feared in her mind.

"Long story short Elena; I was hanging out with Klaus for Tyler's sake. That was until I saw a completely different side to him, a side that I actually liked believe it or not. During the time I was seeing him, I found out about Tyler and Hayley, and Klaus actually was the one who was there for me. So yea, I've started to like him. I don't know what else to say about it."

Elena's face dropped in response. I'm sure she couldn't believe her ears and needed a minute to process. I use to really care about what she thought, but her interest in both Stefan and Damon gave me a leg to stand on if she did decide to blast judgment toward me.

"Caroline, this is Klaus we're talking about. He's only made my life hell and the reason me and Stefan were torn apart in the first place. Did you forget Jenna? How he compelled Stefan? Used me?"

_And there she was with the judgment. But I knew she was right._

"I know Elena, trust me I've thought about it. I tried to stay away from him for all those reasons, but I can't. I'm not saying we're anything at this point. I like him, and the Klaus you see isn't the one I see trust me on that."

Elena looked to the side in thought, as she gripped her books tighter to her chest. I knew she didn't agree, but Elena was a hypocrite. I couldn't blame her, because I am the first to say ill words about Damon if given the opportunity. But she was just as much in the same position as I was, even if she justified and denied it to herself.

"He's manipulating you in some way Caroline. Klaus is always plotting and scheming something, so he has to be trying to get your defenses down for a reason."

"You sound like Tyler right now Elena. I'm a big girl, I can tell the difference."

"Really Caroline? He's an original, and evil. He doesn't have an ounce of kindness in his whole body, and I can't imagine one of my best friends even standing next to him because they want to."

_Now I'm getting aggravated._

"An ounce of Kindness? That's why he saved me when I was being kidnapped right? He could have left me and escaped himself but he didn't. When Hayley got on stage to embarrass me at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, Klaus prevented me from being humiliated from everyone. You don't know everything Elena, so please don't judge."

"He isn't right for you Caroline!"

"And Damon is for you?"

And that was her brief moment of clarity. She stood in front of me, as if I chose to take a low blow to end the conversation. But I needed her to see, that you couldn't help who you chose to care for. Klaus creped under my skin just as Damon did for her, and deep inside she must see that truth.

"Damon is different Caroline, he has changed."

_Guess her clarity blew away with the wind._

"It's no different Elena. It's acceptable because it's you and your situation. But it's the same thing. When Damon appeared out of thin air he was just as manipulative and evil as Klaus was. I know Klaus killed people, and one of them was someone you loved. But so has Damon, he has plenty of loved ones dying by his hand. But, he changed because you made him better, and you even we're willing to lose Stefan over it."

She placed her books down on the hood of my car and set her back pack on the ground. I didn't know if she was preparing to battle again, but I was prepared either way. She came next to me and leaned on the driver side of my car, crossing her arms as she looked ahead.

"I know your being honest Caroline, and in the end you're going to do what you want. I guess in some ways I could never see Klaus being the good guy, ever. I feel like in some ways I owe that bitterness to Jenna. You're right about Damon, he did get under my skin without me even realizing it. I just don't want you to get hurt Caroline, I am your friend first."

I was relieved she was thinking logically rather than using her emotion. If she did cast me off for having interest in Klaus, it would have hurt. But I knew eventually, she would forgive me for losing my defenses with him.

"And I love you for that Elena. I feel the same way about you when it comes to Damon, but in the end you need to do what you feel is right. I saw Stefan recently and he seemed so depressed about it. I want you with Stefan because to me, your love is epic. But no matter what it's your decision, and your life. And it's not like I'm marrying Klaus, I'm just admitting to liking him that's all."

She smiled at my little speech, and pulled me into a big hug. It was always a good feeling when your friends backed you up, even if you were making a mistake.

"I'll admit Caroline, when I found out Stefan left with Klaus I thought maybe you told Klaus to leave you alone for good so he gave up and moved." She giggled.

"Wait? What? He left with Stefan?"

"Yeah, you didn't know? They left the country to go search for another hunter. Jeremy is trying to take control of his hunter tendencies, but it's not going too well."

_I can't believe he left the country!? Not only did I turn him off in some way, he left town, and it felt like it was me he was running away from. I was even more confused than I was the night before. _

I put on my normal happy Caroline face, so I wouldn't betray the internal map of emotions going on in my mind.

"Oh I didn't know they left together. Maybe it's good for Stefan to get away for a little while anyway. Do you know when they are coming back?"

"Stefan said they would only be gone until Friday."

_Two days from now.._

XxX

I threw my backpack down and went directly to my laptop to check my email. I knew it was unlikely but maybe he emailed me to save face? As my emails uploaded, I realized I was becoming too attached already. I felt disappointed, and nerved that he left me stranded after a kiss like that. I barely knew him, and the way I was acting was only making the situation worse. I didn't want to desire him, but my heart did. And that was a dilemma since he fled the scene, just when things were beginning to come together.

No email of course from him, and no text messages. I contemplated calling or texting myself but I knew it shouldn't be me chasing him, and I doubted he even wanted that anyway. As I lay there my mind began to wonder just as it did the night before. All the possibilities to give me a reason why his face looked the way it did.

_Surprise..panic..pain..what did I do? Think Caroline._

I reminisced about the way his body felt beneath my probing hands. Even though they were over his sweater, I already knew what lied beneath. I remembered looking at his defined chest as he changed clothes in his room, a memory I can't forget. He was unaware of my lingering eyes as he placed his necklace over his neck, and my inner peeping Tom being satisfied seeing the V-cut beneath his abs. He turned just enough to give me a perfect view, as I laid in his silky smooth sheets. As I entertained the image of him in my mind, it dawned on me. I know what I did….

_I touched his heart. His scar._


	14. Chapter 14

**It's getting good. ;) Leave a review, love ya!**

**XxX**

The days passed slowly, it was almost excruciating. I couldn't get him off of my mind, and the more it intervened with my daily routine the more irritable and frustrated I became. I came up with the only logical explanation I could think of, his scar. How could I have known this was a sensitive spot that I couldn't touch? Maybe I was wrong about that too, but all evidence backed up my assumption every time I thought over the moment he broke away from me.

Friday came and went, with no sign of Klaus. I purposely took a jog to pass by his mansion to see if there was any life on the inside, but it only looked like an empty shell. I felt pathetic, trying to find a way to get one glimpse of him somehow.

_Didn't someone ever tell you it's not cute being desperate?_

But was I desperate? I felt like I deserved an explanation if nothing else. I finally allowed myself to act on my instincts to touch him, and I felt like it only made things worse. If he wanted nothing to do with me he should have said so, rather than disappearing, which was not the Original's style. Klaus would not be described as one to run away from his problems; normally he was the one creating them. As I jogged away my sorrows, my legs decided to take their own route. And I knew exactly where my body was headed.

**XxX**

I knocked on Stefan's front door with objective, in hopes he would be home. If I hadn't known better my knock probably sounded urgent, when it really wasn't a pressing matter at all. I wondered for a moment if Stefan knew anything, but the likelihood of Klaus sharing his personal business was slim to none. I heard footsteps making their way to the door as I waited impatiently.

"Hey Caroline, everything okay?" Stefan declared.

"Hey, yeah sure, everything is fine. Sorry for knocking so loudly" I breathed.

"Come in, I was just sitting on the patio having a drink."

"Okay, thanks"

We both made our way to the patio outside. Out of the time I've known Stefan and Damon, I'd never seen their backyard. It actually was quite peaceful, and really green. Whoever did their landscaping definitely knew how to do their job. The garden and trees swayed in unison with the wind, as birds echoed chirps of contentment. I could most definitely understand why Stefan was spending his time outside, this place was a perfect pick me up.

"So how did everything go looking for another hunter?" I leisurely asked.

Stefan glanced at me as we both sat next to each other. He picked up his glass and placed it to his lips, quirking his head up as if recalling a faint memory.

"It was definitely interesting" he proclaimed, as he grinded his teeth on a piece of ice.

"You don't have to be so curt about it you know?" I teased.

Stefan laughed as he placed his glass in front of him crossing his arms together in what seemed to be amusement.

"Are you interested in our findings for the hunter, or Klaus?" he grinned, as his teeth gleamed through his breaking smile.

"Ugh!" I yelled. "Elena and her big gossipy mouth! Why are you guys talking so much anyway, I thought you two were broken up?"

"We are, and trust me I'm limiting the conversation as best as I can. But yes, she did tell me about your little growing crush on Klaus. I think it nauseated me a little if I remember right."

He smiled his normal genuine grin, but I knew the mention of Elena changed his body language. If I hadn't been looking for it I may not have even noticed, but it was there.

"C'mon Stefan don't tease. If you only knew the half of it, maybe you wouldn't be so hard on me."

He placed his hand on my knee softly. "Trust me Caroline, there's no judgment from me, but I just want you to realize you are in over your head. Remember, this is Klaus we're talking about."

I placed my hand on his, surprised he didn't pull away. Stefan was a great friend, wiser than his years. Centuries of struggling with blood, only made his character better in my opinion. Sometimes I felt more at ease admitting my sins to him than my own close girlfriends.

"I know Stefan, but he has shown sides that I never knew existed. I thought maybe it was an act, but I'm realizing that it wasn't. We kissed Stefan, and it actually was more human than anything I've felt in a long time."

He withdrew his hand from my knee and leaned back in his chair. He wasn't filled with judgment, but noticeable curiosity.

"He kissed you? Definitely not something he would do"

I huffed quietly at his words. "Why is it so hard to believe that Klaus would kiss a woman Stefan? That seems silly don't you think? Even though he's an original, let's not forget he is a guy too"

"It's not that I'm saying he doesn't have needs Caroline. Klaus doesn't give that type of affection to anyone. I spent a very lengthy time of my life in his presence and watched his relations with women. He was literally incapable of emotion or connection. If he did kiss anyone, it wasn't gentle that's for sure."

His words bled through my heart. If that were true, Klaus really would have a hard time allowing himself to feel something. Spending your whole life with your emotions turned off, would make anyone harder than stone. I really should just give up while I was ahead. My mind reproduced the moment after he kissed me at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.

_"I want you Caroline; it's as simple as that. The complications that surround that desire pose a problem for me."_

I began to conclude, liking Klaus actually posed a problem for me too.

"Stefan, in your honest opinion do you think he is helpless? That all humanity is gone?" I asked, searching his face for a peek of hope.

He pondered my question for a moment before he responded.

"As much as I don't want to admit this to you, because I think you deserve better. No Caroline, I don't think he is helpless."

A surge of electricity passed through me, and my un-beating heart swelled hearing his theory.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Because he fed on a young blonde girl while we were away, and then tried to kill her afterward but he couldn't. And now I know why" He smiled.

**XxX**

I hugged Stefan extra tight as we stood on his doorstep. I made sure to embrace him as long as I could, not only for his support and wise words, but for his pain too. It really did hurt me to see his selflessness concerning Elena. Stefan deserved her, even if she didn't see it.

"Thank you Stefan, for just being you." I admitted softly.

"You know I'm always here if you need me." He reassured.

As I began to walk away, I almost forgot the most important question.

"Oh and Stefan, is he back in town?"

"No, I came back alone."

_Ugh…_

"Thanks" I said with fake enthusiasm.

I began to walk home, considering the option of never seeing him again and how I felt about it. I knew it was a possibility. Klaus owed me nothing, and for a man working off of his mind rather than his heart it definitely could come to pass. And I needed somehow to be okay with that, and learn to forget him. I know Mystic Falls would rejoice, but I would be left with the gaping void in my heart, always thinking of what could have been. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket notifying me a new text message was waiting to be seen.

_Could it be?_

Ugh, just April asking me about rehearsing the opening ceremonies dance. I forgot to tell her to remove me from the waltzing crew but my mind had been elsewhere. More like repetitive thoughts about an extremely annoying, cowardice Hybrid. I text her that I'd be at the rehearsal soon, I just needed to stop at home to freshen up.

**XxX**

I couldn't bring myself to tell April I didn't want to do the dance. She already had one couple drop out of the group, and to see her squirm under pressure her first year as Miss Mystic Falls didn't seem right. I felt I owed it to her to be a little reasonable. She paired me with a decent looking guy who had a tendency to stare at me while we were dancing, even though I tried to look away and focus on the steps. He seemed nice enough, but seeking a connection wasn't something I wanted, at least not until I rid myself of Klaus.

As we all danced in the gymnasium, I vividly recalled my slow dance with Klaus.

_"If anyone is going to touch you tonight Caroline, it is going to be me."_

His words rang in my ear, as if he were really there. The hands that held mine almost mimicking the moment him and I slow danced on our first date. I give it to him; he always had a way with words. When he wanted you to know something, he would blatantly say it. That's what I found so sexy about him.

As if his memory wasn't torture enough our final steps to bring our dance to a close only opened the wound a little more. April stood in front of us as an example to how it should look. She stood facing her partner, inches away from him. He stepped forward and she took a step back. They began to make a full circle, staring at one another never breaking eye contact.

"This dance should be a slow and steady burn for the man. He desires his partner, and as he presses forward she eludes him. As they begin to circle one another, it becomes her choice whether she wants to give in. Each step should represent her struggle against this connection." She explained.

_Great April, thanks for making this that much harder._

"And she finally gives into him." April declared with enthusiasm.

April placed her hand on her partner's stomach, tracing it up his chest and stopping at his heart.

_You've got to be kidding me. Was she in the cellar peeping in on Klaus and I? I seriously think she is secretly torturing me._

As her hand rested on his chest, she began to walk forward, forcing him to relinquish the lead to her, stepping back with each step. As she got closer, he moved back. He then planted his feet, so that when she attempted to push forward again, she clashed into his chest. They were now only inches away from a near kiss, as her hand still remained pressed against his heart. And his arms wrapped around her with victory.

I have to be honest; the dance was brilliant and well rehearsed. But I felt like everything was punishing me with his presence. Everything taking place in this dance embodied my relationship with Klaus. The dance was still 3 weeks away, and I just wanted to get him out of my mind before then. I had no clue if he was even coming back, but I knew what I needed to do. Move on.

**XxX**

_3 weeks later…_

I stood at the Winter Wonderland Ball feeling utterly alone. It was depressing to people watch, because you always noticed the couples that were happy, rather than sulking alone in the corner like yourself. If I had a prince in my life, I'd surely feel like Cinderella with the gold trumpet style gown I was wearing. Elena cut out pictures of up-do's all week that she couldn't wait to try on me, until we found the right one. I was glad to spend time with her; it eased my drifting mind, and allowed me to focus on what was important.

"Caroline, I still can't believe how beautiful you look! You look like the best Christmas present a man could ever get" Elena laughed.

"Says the girl that every guy puts on his Christmas list!" I beamed.

"Yeah right! But I'll take the compliment" she teased as she pulled me into a big hug.

"April said to gather the troops for the opening dance, they are ready to start" she snickered.

"Oh, lucky me! I actually can't wait till it's over with Elena. I'll see you afterward, so we can laugh about how my dance partner creeps me out with his burning stare. I think he takes this seductive dance too serious" I exclaimed, as I walked away in search for my partner.

XxX

We all stood on the dance floor as the crowd gathered to watch. I had experience dancing in front of people over the years, but this part always made me nervous. I knew every eye was planted on us with anticipation. As the song began to play, we both bowed toward one another and began our choreographed moves. I was impressed we all stayed in sync with each other, as we swayed across the room. I briefly made eye contact with my partner, as I felt his eyes burning through me.

I knew the moves approaching would be tricky in my long silky dress. He was going to spin me to the man next to him, and I needed to focus. The heels I chose to wear were not the ideal dancing shoes, so I could definitely see falling flat on my face becoming a reality. He then spun me, and I transitioned smoothly into the arms of the guy next to me. He smiled as we both relaxed into our steps.

_One more spin Caroline, and you're almost in the clear._

As we came to the center of the dance floor, I planted the ball of my feet as heavy as I could, in preparation for my final spin back into my partners' arms.

I felt the whip of his arm, and like a ripple effect, I allowed my body to spin in response. The bottom of my dress opened up like a blooming flower, giving me momentum to twirl into his grasp again.

I clashed into him harder than expected. His embrace holding me tighter than usual, probably in fear of me falling and taking him down with me.

_Why is he still holding me so tight? C'mon start moving already, we're out of unison with the group._

His arms were still around me and as I looked up to question him, all I could see were Klaus' lips in front of mine. My body was frozen, my chest wedged into his. His face was serious, as he looked down into my eyes. I immediately felt his hands still on me, his fingers pressing into my back with want. He looked perfect.

He grabbed my hand into his, and began to lead. We quickly caught up with the rest of the group, our encounter only lasting a few seconds. I imagined what it would be like to see him again, and what I would say to him if given the chance. A part of me wanted to tear away from him, making sure he knew I was upset about him leaving. But his eyes took power over mine; he stared at me with passion. He held me closer than the other dance partners, making sure I knew who was in control.

We separated from one another to enter the closing portion of our dance. I unlinked my eyes from his to look over his body. He was undoubtedly the most handsome man in the room. His black tux and white tie fit so perfectly, his image so striking. He stepped toward me, and I stepped back. His lips came so close to mine, as I eluded his presence. We began to circle each other slowly, seductively. He shifted his eyes to my lips, before expeditiously returning them to mine.

I made sure to stay serious, not seeming eager or excited to have him back. Truth is, he disappointed me and didn't deserve a chance to have me around again. For all I knew, he was back to visit only to leave again the next day. The thought bothered me, but I had grown use to thought of him never returning. I hated that I wanted to know him, to experience one normal untainted night with him.

We made full circle, ready to bring an end to the electrifying tension between us. I brought my hand to his stomach, and began to move upward. I felt his body flinch beneath my touch. He looked to the couple next to him, and brought his eyes back to mine in panic. He conceived what was to come next, and his face looked pained and uncertain.

_It was his heart. I knew it._

I needed to think fast. I realized now the area of his heart was off limits, and I couldn't bare to experience him abandoning me on the dance floor. I reached for his hand, placing it over his own heart. He looked down suspiciously, his expression trying to piece together my motive. I placed my hand over his and began to walk forward with the other dancers. His face softened, as he inhaled a breath of relief. His eyes became red and wet as I pressed my hand on top of his directly over his heart. With each step his face seemed to fill with gratitude. As I took my last step into his body, he placed his other hand over mine.

His lips were so close, causing my lips to instinctively get closer to his. His breath was heavy as he held my hand in place on his chest, the scent flooding me with every moment that I tried to forget. The crowd began to cheer with enthusiasm, as the other couples turned to greet them with smiles. Klaus and I remained unmoved, lost in the moment. He examined my face with reverence, as if taking in everything he missed.

"Hello Love"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! This is going to be a shorter chapter, basically because it's more of a transition piece in order to develop the story better. As always I appreciate your support and reviews. You guys keep this story going! XO**

**XxX**

There comes a time in your life when you realize the fire you once had inside is gone. Somewhere along the way it dissipated, and you don't know when or how; just that it's gone. And then you meet someone who ignites the spirit inside you once again, breathing the fire back into your empty dead heart.

"Hello Love"

Two simple words like a lighter, heating me up in a way that I couldn't seem to wrap my head around. There I was, staring into his grayish blue eyes. We were still, the rise of my chest reminding me I was alive to feel another moment, another dance with him. But as much as I wanted to stay in his embrace, and unleash my hands on his soft cheeks, I realized he left me. When I unlocked the key to my secret doorway of affections, he ran.

What was it about Klaus that made me want him against all judgment? Was it the accent? Was it because he was sexy and mysterious? I thought about this many nights as I lay in bed thinking about him and our kiss. Maybe what truly attracted me was the fact that he wanted me and was fighting it as much as I was. But it wasn't coming together easy, we were pushing and prodding each other instead of giving in. But every push, created a deeper chaotic passion that just wanted to be grabbed and taken advantage of. But it wasn't time yet, or maybe it never would be….

I leaned in close, caressing my cheek against his. I felt him lean in to my gesture, his breath of relief on my jaw. I released my hand from his, cupping his face in the palm of my hand.

"Goodbye Klaus" I whispered softly.

I turned from him, leading my way to the exit as he stood on the dance floor, alone.

_Don't turn around Caroline, leave him. _

I wondered what his facial expression was as I walked away, or if he stayed to watch me exit the building. He probably replaced me with some beauty that had her eye on him the whole night anyway. The thought bothered me, but I could do nothing about it. I deserved to be upset with him. He deserted me without explanation, and now he can feel what it's like to be left wanting and needing. I gathered my gown and squeezed into the driver's side of my car.

_If it's meant to be Caroline, It will be _I told myself as I drove away.

Cliché I know, but I needed to find hope in something. For the first time in a long time Klaus gave me what I never realized I wanted…_ passion._

**XxX**

"Fond of Caroline I see?" Stefan stated as he stood behind Klaus on the dance floor, watching Caroline as she walked away toward the exit.

"Fondness would not be the word, but yes you are an observant one" Klaus stated, turning to look at the young Salvatore.

"Your charm isn't going to win her over Klaus; it will only keep her attention for so long."

Klaus turned to face the exit of the room hoping to get one more glimpse of her before she disappeared, possibly for good.

"So I've heard." Klaus stated dryly as he turned to walk away.

"I know you were searching for a witch when we were away looking for another hunter!" Stefan yelled his direction.

Klaus stopped in his tracks as Stefan's words resonated in his ears. He turned around and walked toward him quickly, annoyance written over his face.

"Don't tempt me to kill you Stefan; you are treading on thin  
ice mate" Klaus threatened, as he stared into Stefan's concerned face.

"I just want to know if this witch hunt concerns Caroline in any way. She's a friend, and I protect my friends regardless of who's doing the threatening" Stefan retorted, his face lit with a certain maturity that allowed Klaus to ease his annoyance.

"Yes Stefan, it does have to do with lovely Caroline. But I trust you'll stay out of my personal endeavors going forward, it is beyond what you could understand."

"Try me" Stefan declared.

Klaus grinned, placing his hands in the pockets of his suit.

"Do you want to have a bromance Salvatore? Share our deepest darkest secrets with one another? Because I believe there are better suitors than myself for that" Klaus growled.

"Trust me; I'd rather not know any of your darkest secrets Klaus. What you do openly is more than enough. But what I do want to know is how a witch relates to Caroline."

Klaus deliberated momentarily before he responded.

"If one were the most powerful vampire on earth, what would make him weak?"

Stefan cocked his head to the side in thought.

"Love" Stefan answered.

"But in order to truly love someone, you must have something else" Klaus responded.

Stefan's eyebrows creased as he tried to piece together Klaus' words.

"Humanity?" Stefan questioned.

Klaus nodded lightly, as he stared at the young Salvatore brother.

"Long ago, I had a witch take away the option. Without an opportunity to have my humanity, there was no room for mistakes or weakness."

Stefan's eyes widened in understanding.

"So you were searching for a witch to reverse it" Stefan whispered.

**XxX**

I threw my purse toward my desk chair, missing it entirely as I walked to my dresser. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into my sheets in attempt to close my eyes, forgetting him for the next few hours as I slept. I almost became desperate enough to call or text Tyler. Thank goodness I had enough judgment to know it would be a mistake. But I felt this void inside that I really just wanted to fill, even if it were momentarily.

I kept imagining what Klaus' faced looked like as I left him alone on the dance floor, speechless. It was difficult to do, and I faced the reality that I may have ended whatever we were considered, indefinitely. I didn't regret it, I just wished things were less complicated. As I rehashed the moment I left his arms, I noticed a note sitting perfectly on my knitted pillow.

As I picked up the paper, I knew immediately it was from him. His handwriting was that of an artist, beautiful. He must have known I would be upset toward him, and left it ahead of time.

_Always one step ahead_.

"it lies in all of us.

sleeping, waiting, and unwanted.

it will stir, open its jaw and howl.

It speaks to us, guides us, and eventually we obey.

What other choice do we have?

It is the source of our finest moments,

the clarity of hatred, and the ecstasy of grief.

Without it, we may know some kind of peace.

but we would be hollow, empty rooms shuttered and dank.

Without _**passion**_ we would live no longer.

_-Klaus_

*Sigh*


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for bearing with me! My days have been so busy lately! Here is another chapter ;) Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts. Many of you asked me about the quote I used at the end of the last chapter, and yes it was an actual quote from Joss Whedon! I did omit certain words so it related more to the situation though! ENJOY ;)))**

**XxX**

His face kept haunting me but I shoved the thought aside. A part of me wished I could have stayed, just to discover what he had to say, or what could have transpired between us. But when I mulled over it long enough, I concluded what I did was right. Klaus always got what he wanted for decades, and he planned on adding me to that list. Well, I wasn't going to make it that easy. I've been used and thrown to the side too many times in the past, and I'll be damned if he thinks he can just run away on hunter vacation, while I stand partner-less in a blood bath cellar.

I wish he wasn't so screwed up in the head, things would be normal. We would actually have a shot of getting to know each other, and possibly date like humans did. But we weren't human, and Klaus was far from normal. I often thought of what he must have been like before he became a vampire. I'm sure he barely remembered himself, his humanity being a figment of distant memories.

I was done moping; I needed to get out of the house. The rest of the weekend still remained and I wanted to include some fun in my life, without the concern of an Original Hybrid. I called Elena in hopes she would be open to meeting me at the grill later that night.

"Caroline!" Elena answered eagerly.

"What Elena? You sound like you haven't heard from me in centuries. If I'm not dreaming we just saw each other last night!"

"Uh yea we did, but you are forgetting to mention why you walked out on Klaus. You left him looking like a puppy with his tail between his legs on the dance floor!"

"It's a long story Elena, let's just say he deserved it."

"Well, if I didn't despise him so much, I actually may have felt bad for the guy."

_Maybe I really did get to him? _I questioned myself.

"Why? Did he look upset when I left?" I stated, trying not to sound too desperate.

"Caroline, let's just say out of all the time I've known Klaus, I've never seen him look so vulnerable. Honestly, if I really didn't know any better, he almost looked like a weak human"

My heart constricted.

"Oh and he also stared at you as you walked away. Stefan came up to him too, but I'm not sure what he was saying. Whatever it was, it irritated Klaus"

"Hmm, interesting to know"

I internally reminded myself to ask Stefan about that the next time we crossed paths.

"Anyway Elena, we can talk more later. You want to meet me at the Grill tonight? I really need to get out of my house."

"Yeah sure! Meet me there at like 6:30. I'll invite Bonnie, but she's been in a whole other world lately."

"No problem, see you then"

**XxX**

"Stefan, typically you annoy me later on in the day. May I ask why you are on my door step and with the witch no less?" Klaus stated sarcastically.

Stefan ignored his snarky comment and walked through the entrance, Bonnie close by his side.

"Klaus, I'm here to help. Not because I particularly like you, but for Caroline's sake." Stefan stated as a tight grin formed on his face.

Klaus directed his attention toward Bonnie. "And I suppose that is why you brought along the Bennett Witch? "

"Trust me, the last thing I really want to do is help you Klaus. But Stefan came to me, and if it's for Caroline in some way, I want to help. But you better believe, I think you are full of it and always will be." Bonnie stated coldly, her eyes squinting in displeasure.

"Nice gesture of you love, but both of you can leave. I want no help from either one of you."

Klaus opened his front door, his body language suggesting for them to exit.

"You were looking for a witch Klaus, and here is a witch!" Stefan spat toward him. He shook his head in irritation as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Klaus slammed his front door and stepped toward Bonnie and Stefan, his eyes connecting back and forth between each one of them.

"This is not a simple spell. And there are quite a lot of details involved. Many of which, I'd rather Bonnie not take part in. No offense love" Klaus confessed.

"I know you are looking for a spell to bring back your humanity, Stefan told me. I researched it, and I think I can help" Bonnie suggested.

Klaus' once tense expression softened just enough to show he developed a hint of gratitude.

"This will not be in your Grimoire Bennett. And even if you tapped into your little witchy connections, I am not going to let you handle this one." Klaus delivered. He began to walk away as Bonnie's voice broke his stride.

"It's because you are afraid of what I'm going to see, isn't it?"

Klaus froze in mid step, his back turned away from them.

"I'm not sure I'm following" Stefan admitted. His face confused at the exchanges between his friend and the Hybrid.

"Seems Bonnie has indeed been researching and digging for information." Klaus stated as he turned around to face them. "Go to my study and have a seat, both of you."

Bonnie and Stefan sat down directly across from Klaus. There was a momentary silence as they all sat in the dimly lit study together. As the quiet setting lingered on, Stefan decided to start the conversation.

"So explain what Bonnie meant earlier, when she said you would be afraid of what she might see?"

Klaus turned around to grab his glass of whiskey off the table behind him. He took a sip, savoring the taste briefly before responding.

"Listen closely, because I will not explain this again. Centuries ago, I felt it was in my best interest to have my humanity binded. When a vampire shuts off his emotions, his humanity is no longer apparent, but with the right motivation, he can turn them back on. I felt best, to have that option hidden from me."

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Don't question me Stefan, before I kick you out of my home and you'll never know anything of the matter" Klaus threatened.

Stefan nodded in understanding, as Klaus continued.

"The spell was not a typical quick fix, but more so of a process. Over time, and meditation on the witches' part, I lost it. But not without certain sacrifice on the witches end."

Stefan stared intently toward Klaus, as Bonnie's face lit with understanding.

"You seem to know what I'm speaking of don't you sweetheart?" Klaus declared, as Bonnie looked in acknowledgement.

"You and I will be connected won't we?" Bonnie asked.

"That would be the gist of it love, yes. You will be connected to me, not I to you" Klaus responded.

"Wait, you both will be connected? How does that work?" Stefan asked as Klaus stood from his chair to walk around the room.

"When the previous witch took away my humanity she was connected to my emotions the entire time. She could feel my vulnerabilities, my weaknesses, sadness, joy, anger. She was completely engrossed in my humanity until the process was complete. I suppose you can say she became my anchor, even controlling certain emotions I had as well, if it were needed"

"So that would mean Bonnie would become your little best friend huh?" Stefan laughed.

"No, because Bonnie is not going to do it, I will find another witch" Klaus stated quickly as he drank the rest of his whiskey.

Bonnie stood with determination.

"I can do this Klaus. And as much as I hate you, if there is a way I can make you less of a monster I'll do it."

Klaus' eyebrow raised in interest. He placed his glass down and stepped in front of her, scrutinizing her eyes with his. She held her stance, and tightened her jaw toward the Original.

"If you think for a single second I'm going to let you into my head so you can discover what weakens me, you are sadly mistake dearest witch. I'll take my chances elsewhere."

Bonnie stepped forward, inches away from the man she imagined killing so many times.

"And by the time you do, Caroline will have moved on and found someone better."

Klaus' face tensed as his eyes widened without a blink in site. "Fine, Bennett. But first things first, we do this my way or no way at all. Caroline will know nothing of the sort or your involvement in this. If she does I'll kill you with ease."

"Fine, Let's begin. The faster I can get this over with the better. In order to start, I will need to do a brief opening spell. But I need something that represents your humanity, and knowing you that's doubtful."

Klaus stepped closer to Bonnie forcing her to look up into his cold empty eyes. Klaus placed his hands on the outskirts of his black shirt, raising it over his head to reveal the scar on his chest.

"Before you begin, you will need to numb this area first. Seems pretty simple, and I'm sure an easy spell for a witch like yourself. No one will ever touch this scar, and in order for you to begin this, you will need to. Make sure I do not feel anything, or you won't be happy with the results"

The sound of a ringtone made the threat short-lived as the sound filled the room.

"Hey Elena, what's up?" Bonnie answered.

"Hey Bonnie, I'm meeting Caroline at the Grill tonight, can you meet us there by 6:30?"

"Yeah sure, just finishing up a few things and I'll meet you guys there."

"Great, see you then!"

Bonnie hung up, as Klaus stood shirtless. His squint growing larger by the second after hearing her conversation.

"Can we get to business, so you can put your shirt back on please?" Stefan nagged from the couch.

"I see Caroline will be at the Grill tonight? " Klaus whispered.

**XxX**

"Gosh life was so much easier before the supernatural took over our lives!" Elena giggled as she secretly drank the glass of vodka and orange juice Matt skimmed for us from the bar. She scooped the side of her hair behind her ear as she reminisced about our younger years.

"Ain't that the truth!" Bonnie agreed with laughter in her voice.

"Everything was simple, I miss that" I joined in. It was true, how crazy my life has become in such a short amount of time. Who knew when I was a child dreaming about my future wedding and kids, that it all would eventually be stolen away from me. Depressing thoughts began to flood my mind, but I promised myself tonight would be fun.

I over drank as usual, not knowing my limit. But it was nice, just to hang out with my friends without any drama or darkness to steal our light. I missed these girls night out days, where we could all laugh and cry with another, and leave feeling full and at peace.

"Gosh I think we are all tanked" Elena squealed, her drunken behavior growing by the second. I normally would think she was acting immature but I just continued to laugh. It felt good to laugh.

"Hey do you remember when Caroline was cheerleading at our middle school basket ball game, and when she tried to flip she landed on her head?!" Bonnie blurted out.

We all began to hysterically laugh at the image of me falling on my head, almost breaking my neck.

"hey, I always liked attention, even if I got bad attention!" I laughed.

We all held our chest, as we laughed almost until we cried. I'm pretty sure Elena peed her pants but she would never admit it. It was one of those moments where you would laugh so hard but nothing would come out, because the sound couldn't yet escape your chest. I felt happy, and normal in this moment.

"I have to go pee out this alcohol" I slurred toward them.

"Good luck with that, don't fall in the toilet!" Elena teased, as she took another sip of her drink. Bonnie smiled, as she signaled to Matt to cut off their drink supply for the rest of the night.

I walked toward the restroom, my steps out of rhythm and chaotic. I slowed myself for a moment, in fear I would lose my balance. I walked down the hallway, placing my hands on the walls around me.

"You need help beautiful?"

I turned too quickly, and fell into the arms of a well built, fairly good looking man.

"No thank you, I've got this" I answered, as he looked to my face, seemingly mesmerized.

As I stood up, I felt a pull of gravity whip me backwards. It was quick, and my perception was already tainted with so much alcohol, I couldn't focus on the source.

"She is fine, and if you touch her again I will rip out your eyes"

_It's him._

As rapid as the gravity that pushed me away, a rip current pulled me upward. Only it wasn't gravity, it was Klaus picking me up from the ground, cupping me to his chest as he had done so many times before.

"Put me down now!" I screamed as he held me to him.

"Absolutely not, you are drunk Caroline"

I pushed as hard as I could, and he surrendered to the fight. As I stood to my feet, the room felt like it was closing in. I fell forward, only to feel him catch me into his chest. I cupped my hands around his leather jacket.

_He smells so good._

"I said let me go now!" I yelled.

"You fell on me love, I was just here to catch you." He grinned, his wet lips drawing my attention away from the alcohol in my veins.

"I'm surprised you were, considering you're not around." I said, trying to disguise any hurt in my voice.

I pushed past him, my shoulder hitting his as I walked away. Instantly my body tightened as I felt him wrap his arms around my stomach, pulling me into him. I could feel his muscles through his shirt, and his leather jacket cold on my arms.

"You're drawing assumptions on the matter love, allow me to explain" he whispered in my ear.

I wanted to give in to him; he had this serpent like voice that made me crave. But I needed to move swiftly, to escape this burning desire that he created whenever we touched. I grabbed his arms and swung them off of me, almost losing focus. I turned around to face him, my stomach nauseous from the alcohol and adrenaline.

"Explain what Klaus? That you're a coward? You left me in the cellar without any explanation! Men don't do that, boys do. You talk so bad about Tyler but you're no better!" I directed toward him, anger dripping off of every word. I imagined this conversation several times, and promised myself to stay calm but the alcohol took over. Klaus stood still, his face mixed with an overwhelming expression.

He grabbed my shoulders pushing me back into the bathroom door, the intensity almost causing us both to trip over each other as we stumbled into the entrance of the women's restroom.

"Don't touch me Klaus!"

I tried to flare my arms away from his hold but he was too strong for me. He swung me into the bathroom stall slamming the door closed.

He looked at me with intensity. For a moment I was afraid as we stood in the tiny stall, staring at one another.

"I told you I wanted you Caroline, but it's not that simple!" he raised his voice to me.

"I don't care if you.."

Before I could finish he slammed his body against mine, causing my back to hit the wall behind me, my shoulders aching from the sudden jolt. He forced his lips on mine, the feeling overwhelming and electric. His tongue slid into my mouth searching for mine to caress passionately. His mouth felt so good, his lips tasting just how I remembered in the cellar. Only this kiss was different, not gentle but aggressive. He kissed me as if he would never have the opportunity again.

I placed my hands purposefully on his chest just beneath his collar bone and pushed him back with all of my strength. The kiss, briefly weakening his senses allowed me to hit him hard enough, sending him crashing into the other side of the stall. His face looked up in surprise and bewilderment.

He moved toward me and out of reaction I slapped him across the cheek. The minute I did it I instantly regretted it. His kiss temporarily distorted my thoughts beyond the effects of alcohol, but I couldn't forget who I was dealing with, this was Klaus, and I never attempted to hit him before.

He didn't defend himself or hit me back but only stared. He breathed heavily as I tried to catch my breath too.

"No one hits me love and gets away with it" he said, his voice low but threatening.

"yeah? Well no one kisses me and then runs away for selfish reasons"

I stood up and fixed my clothes as best as I could. The altercation made me look like a messy drunk, and I hated not looking presentable. I looked up to him and pushed the stall door open.

"That will be the last kiss you ever steal from me Klaus. You have to learn you can't take what you want, whenever it suits you. I remember you once told me you were going to earn me. Well the next kiss will be earned I promise you that."

And with that said, I walked out of the stall and exited the bathroom, leaving him standing alone for the second time.

**XxX**

"Bonnie, are you okay? what's going on with you!?" Elena asked nervously as she looked at Bonnie's appearance in concern. Her face was flushed, her palms clammy and sweaty as she sat in the restaurant booth with Elena.

"Bonnie talk to me! you looked crazy the last 10 minutes we've been sitting here. Your face went from hurt, to nervous , to anxiety ridden, what's happening!?"

Bonnie took a sip of water and regained composure. She placed her hand on her heart, as she felt it beating rapidly in her chest.

"Let's just say there's more to Klaus than I thought."


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok guys! Another chapter. Please remember, I am not following the storyline of vampire diaries to the T, so just take note of the twists and turns that will happen ;) also can you guys share this story? Maybe on Tumblr if you have it! The more followers/reviews the better! let me know what you think of this chapter! it's hardcore! -Thank you again to all of you who post reviews! especially to the chick who asked to be my mom LOL xoxo**

XxX

_Oh my head._

I rolled over in my bed feeling like I got ran over by a bus, and I'm positive I looked like it too. I opened my eyes to see the light shining brightly through the crack in my bedroom curtain. Funny, I was immortal but I could still manage to have a hangover. I turned over to see my clock blinking 1:00PM in bold red letters, as if reminding me that I should never drink again.

_How did I get home? I can't even remember._

I grabbed the corner of my bed and pulled myself so I can slide over the edge, in hopes my purse was in close quarters. The less work it took to find my phone the better. Luckily I found it quickly and searched for Elena's name. I wondered if they were as hung over as I was. Before I hit the call button, the image of my fight with Klaus came flooding into my memory.

I can't believe I slapped him, he must think I'm a lunatic. Now that my intoxicated state was no longer snaring its ugly face, I realized I could have done things much different, and wished it we're a bad dream. Although I did smile a bit at the memory of pushing him off of me during our kiss. But I hit him…I hit Klaus, and he didn't even retaliate. That must mean something right?

I think I made my point clear that I wasn't an object to be taken whenever he wanted, but I also feared he would stop wanting me, and give up altogether. Truth is I didn't want him to. I knew it sounded childish, but I internally enjoyed being desired. I just had to wait this out, with no hope or expectations regarding our relationship. If I didn't have standards on the outcome, then the disappointment could be handled easier. That's my solution, and really my only option at this point.

I selected Elena's name and waited. I almost hung up after a few rings but she actually picked up the phone, sounding just as terrible as I did.

"Remind me to never drink again, please" Elena grumbled into the receiver.

"You're telling me, I don't even know how I got home. My cars in the driveway and that's a scary thought."

Elena stayed silent for a moment. I almost thought she passed out, leaving me to have a one way conversation with myself.

"Caroline, you didn't drive home."

"Wait, what? Then how did I get home?"

"ugh, Caroline. Talking is giving me a brain surge, can we talk later?"

"um NO, who took me home Elena?"

"Klaus did"

"What!?" I yelled.

"Ouch! Can you be any more evil? You're killing my head Caroline!"

"Elena, how did he take me home? I had a fight with him last night when he came up to me. Last thing I remember, I left him alone in the women's bathroom. Don't ask by the way, I'll tell you later."

"Yeah, you came back to the table and told us you were ready to go. Then Matt said he would drive us all home because none of us could drive. We figured we could pick up our cars today. When we walked out front, you started feeling really woozy and when you almost ate the pavement Klaus showed up."

"So he caught me?"

"Yeah, unfortunately all of us with the exception of Matt were pretty incapable of noticing you could barely walk"

"But why did you let me go with him Elena? I could have left with you guys."

"It's Klaus Caroline, c'mon. Actually Matt and I told him no, that you would stay with us. But for some odd reason Bonnie convinced us it was okay. Which was pretty odd of her, she was acting weird toward the end of the night."

"Yeah that is odd. Okay, well I'll let you go back to bed. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, I'll call you later when I don't feel like dying"

"Sounds good" I smiled. I threw my phone into my purse and decided to cuddle with my sheets for a few more minutes. I can't believe he brought me home last night. Thinking about it, I was pretty embarrassed that he saw me in my intoxicated state. What if I was drooling or drunk talking in the car? Gosh, I hope not.

I did find it pretty endearing that he put me to bed. But he didn't even leave a note or anything behind. Typically he wanted me to know his presence was around, but he must have decided to give me space. I rolled over onto my back and stared at my ceiling.

_Ugh, his kiss_. Why did he have to be so exceptional? I've had my share of kisses in the past but his lips, down to the way he moved seemed so perfect. Nothing and no one compared to Klaus' charm, and I wish someone did. At least I would have a chance of being with someone who didn't have tendencies to rip out someone's heart.

**XxX**

**"Niklaus, are you sure you want to do this?"**

**"I'm sure of this Natalia, truth be told I may be heartless but I am wise."**

**"It is never wise to lose your only trace of humanity"**

**"Humanity makes you weak; it will be the death of me in the future. To be the greatest, one must sacrifice. I am willing to sacrifice this."**

**"I am tampering with balance here. I cannot fully destroy your humanity, because one can never understand the mysteries of the heart. But I will bind it deep in the depths of your soul, making it difficult to find. Take heed to my words and remember, there will be an undeniable light Niklaus. Follow that light in your darkness, because this will be the cure to unleashing your humanity."**

**"I will never want it back. Let's begin, before my patience wears thin."**

**"As you wish. To begin this process I will need your darkest moment, one so wretched not even time could ease the pain. Recall this moment no matter how painful, as I hold your hand and meditate on this spell."**

_"Niklaus, you don't deserve to breathe" The hunter threatened._

_"You're not real, you're a rotting corpse! I killed you" Klaus screamed, pacing back and forth through the woods, forgetting the direction he was headed._

_"You're right, I am dead. You're a killer, who will never be loved or know love. Pathetic life as an immortal I'd say._

_"I'm invincible! Test me you sad example of a hunter! You are no match for me!" Klaus screamed from the core of his chest, his veins protruding through his neck as he circled the hunter in a pounce-like fashion._

_"If I were just imagination could I do this?" The hunter sped forward, lunging toward Klaus._

_As he jumped off the ground, Klaus plunged his hand into his chest, pulling out his heart. The hunters' eyes remained open, as the life inside of them faded slowly. His now un-beating heart etched into Klaus' clenched fingers. As his body began to droop downward, his face changed instantly. It was no longer the hunter, but Henrick…._

Bonnie gasped for air as she jolted forward in bed, her heart attempting to beat its way out of her. She held her chest tightly as she struggled to breath, calming her anxiety. Her cheeks were filled with tears, and her body drenched in sweat. The hurricane of emotions felt so real. His pain, his sorrow now becoming her own.

She slid off of her bed onto her knees, and continued to cry unrestrained tears. No matter how much she wanted to stop she couldn't. It hurt so badly. The regret, guilt, and pain. Klaus' pain.

_I can't do this… _She cried_._

**_XxX_**

"Mom, you know you don't have to suffer having fake dinner with me" I giggled her direction across the table.

"Caroline, vampire or not we are going to sit together and have dinner like a family from time to time, Even if you have to drink blood from a glass."

I had to laugh inside. As much as my mom was uncomfortable with the thought of me being a vampire, she tried so hard to keep things normal. Admittedly are relationship was never ideal or easy, but it did mean so much that she took the time to create normalcy in my life.

"Whatever you say mom" I smiled.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, as my mom twirled her fork in her plate of spaghetti.

"Hear what?" she asked, as she looked over her shoulder.

I motioned for her to stop moving, causing her to place her fork down in fear.

"Mom I hear someone upstairs. Get your gun ready and hide in the kitchen cabinet now."

"I'm not leaving you to whatever is in this house Caroline" she whispered, as we both quietly stood to our feet.

"I'm a fricken vampire mom, I'll be fine. Now go" I pleaded.

Whoever was in the house, wanted to remain unknown. They were purposefully quiet for a reason. And I was going to figure out why"

As I walked upstairs slowly, I could feel a heaviness surrounding me, and that feeling means it usually never ends well. As I reached the top of the stairs I looked into the corner of my room but saw no one.

As I began to inch forward I heard the sound of a gun. I immediately felt the sting in my shoulder.

_A wooden bullet, drenched in vervain. You could never forget the feel of vervain._

The bullet was strong, causing me to fall backward. I fell just short of the stairs, as I attempted to pull the bullet from my shoulder.

As I tried to stand, I heard the sound of the intruder running forward to attack me.

I saw him coming, and kicked him as hard as I could. He flew back, breaking the hallway mirror shattering it to pieces. It wasn't long before he regained his composure and sprinted my direction. He clashed into me like a ton of bricks, the blow knocking both of us down the stairwell.

I hit my head hard against the wooden floor. My head landed in the direction of the kitchen, and at that moment for the first time in a long time, I felt fear. I hoped my mom would stay hidden, trusting the fact I could handle myself.

I could hear his heartbeat but his strength proved he was not any normal human.

_A Vampire hunter…_

I saw him stand on all fours, inches away from me. I caught a glimpse of his face, and concluded he was not a man I'd seen in Mystic Falls before. He was Klaus' height, with sandy brown hair, and a fairly innocent face.

I stood up quickly, kicking him in the stomach with all my might. He gasped, as his body slid across the room. I sped toward him placing my hand around his neck, pinning him against the wall.

"Who sent you here!?" I spat with anger.

"I don't speak to vampires" he mumbled through my hold.

I slammed his head against the wall in hopes I could knock him unconscious, but it didn't work. He was strong, a lot stronger than I imagined. I didn't realize the next few moments would become the greatest sadness in my life. As I began to struggle against him, he then manipulated his way out of my grasp somehow. I found myself underneath his mercy, as he pinned me against the wall choking me with one single hand. I saw him raise the stake in the air to drive it through my chest.

As my fate became clear I saw my mom dive out from the cabinet, gun in hand. Before she could press the trigger, the hunter threw the weapon that was meant to kill me, into my mother's chest.

"No!" I screamed in agony. I heard the sirens coming down the street, but it was too late. I caught my mother in my arms as she looked down at the stake in her chest. The hunter fled as the sirens drew closer. She must have called for backup as she hid in the cabinet. I fell to the ground, holding her as tight as I could. I bit my wrist and placed it in her mouth.

"Please mom! Please drink!"

The blood filled her mouth, but I couldn't hear her heart beat.

"Please mom! Don't leave me! I love you! I'm so sorry! Please please don't leave me!" I begged in heart wrenching pain.

A pool of tears filled my face as I held her. The moment wasn't real; it had to be a dream that I would wake up from any minute. As I sat on the ground, rocking her lifeless body in my arms all I could do was yell at the top of my lungs. I continued to scream as I realized the nightmare was reality. I could hear the police bashing open my front door, but the sounds were distant.

I felt the men grabbing me, trying to detach me from her but I refused. I squeezed her tighter in hopes I would wake her up from the pain of my embrace.

"Caroline, please let go hunny. You have to let go" I heard an officer say.

_I'll never let go.._

**_XxX_**

I sat on the porch stairs, watching everything unfold in slow motion. I heard my name a few times but I was in a trance, my eyes following the rhythm of the police lights and ambulance. My vision was blurred from tears, and my whole body ached in grief. I wish I could have said goodbye, or told her how much I loved and appreciated her. I felt so alone, and exposed. My mom made me feel safe, and now she was stripped away, along with my dad. If there was ever a moment I wanted to be dead, it was now.

I heard familiar voices around me, but made no effort to adjust my eyes to look in their face.

"Caroline" Elena whispered.

"Let's bring her back to my place" Bonnie said.

"She just needs some space to grieve and be alone" Matt replied, hurt in his voice.

"She can't be by herself, she needs to stay where she feel safe" Stefan insisted.

Stefan grabbed his phone and started a new text.

**Klaus- Caroline's house ASAP.**

**XxX**

"Where is she?" I heard him say through the crowd surrounding my driveway.

"Sir, we have an abundance of people here, please wait behind the yellow tape" the officer advised.

Klaus planted himself inches away from his face, locking him into compulsion.

"What happened here?"

"Sheriff Forbes was murdered, stab wound to the chest from an intruder"

"And where is her daughter Caroline?" Klaus questioned as his aggravation increased with each wasted moment.

"She is sitting on the porch sir"

"You will not bother me any further unless you want to die" Klaus threatened as he walked away.

I felt his presence. Strange, in a moment where I felt numb and alone, his voice calmed me.

"Let's bring her back to the boarding house, she's safer there" Damon offered to the group.

"You will do nothing of the sort. No one will be bringing her anywhere" Klaus said as he moved through the crowd of officers and paramedics.

I couldn't raise my eyes to see him. I felt frozen in place, not wanting to stand or move from the stairs, in fear each movement meant I was leaving her. Forgetting what happened only an hour prior.

"She needs to be with us" Elena directed toward Klaus.

"I suggest all of you return back to your home, before you cause me to unleash years of pent up frustration. She will be safe with me. If she is not properly protected she will go after this man, and hurt herself."

Klaus grabbed a blanket from the ambulance and walked toward me. He wrapped it around my body, and lifted me into his arms.

"You're not just going to take her with you Klaus, you're the last person she's safe with" Damon challenged as he stepped forward with intentions of grabbing me from his arms.

Bonnie reached over, attaching her hand to Damon's wrist.

"Let him" she said sternly.

The group looked to Bonnie in confusion, her leniency being out of the ordinary towards the original.

Klaus held me firmly as he turned to walk away from my friends. He rested his cheek on the top of my forehead, his grip tighter than ever before. I began to weep with each step he took away from my once peaceful home, and each gasp of breath only hurt more.

"You are coming home with me Caroline. And I will accompany you to bed tonight, and however many nights needed after that."

"You never let anyone sleep in your bed" I said through my tears, my voice barely being heard.

"You are not just anyone, love."

**...Don't kill me! Sad chapter but definitely a much needed climax!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi Everyone! Things have been hectic lately, which makes it longer for updates. So I apologize ;) Anyway, some of you expressed you did not like the death of Liz in the story. Trust me I sympathasize. Do not write me off just yet though! Remember too, Caroline will lose people she loves just like everyone else. Also to answer some of the comments stating they dont see the real Klaus leaving poems because it is out of his character. My only response is, that is completely perception. In my opionion, he expresses vulnerability toward Caroline on the show, and I do think the real Klaus would leave a poem if he felt it depicted his feelings. After all, the guy draws the girl often. Thank you all for your reviews and to those especially who have been following the story! Please keep the reviews coming! XO**

XxX

I could split Damon Salvatore in two. How dare he challenge me in front of everyone? I wanted to go back and exercise my frustrations out on his face. But I'd set it aside for another day. Perhaps, when I needed some amusement in this pitiful place called Mystic Falls.

She felt so fragile in my arms, and maybe because she was indeed just that. Fragile. It was hard to sympathize with the flood of emotions she was feeling. I had forgotten what the feeling of loss was like. It had been so long since I cared for anything in this life with the exception of the Doppleganger, and that was strictly business for me, without any emotional attachment. But, something was stirring inside of me, a growing desire spreading its disease through my veins every time I saw her face.

I hated the feeling of vulnerability, in fact I despised it. As I held Caroline in my arms I briefly considered calling the witch to abandon the humanity spell. But her face, the image of her sitting on her porch, somehow frightened me. Partly because this creature in my arms lured me in to her presence by her light, and that very light attempted to challenge the demon inside of me, dispelling my own darkness in ways I did not understand.

Having her in my home was going to pose a challenge. My anger and impulsivity could get the best of me at any moment, thus pushing Caroline away even further than she had already been. I may have forgotten the feeling of losing something valuable to me, but I knew the devastating after effects. The more people Caroline would lose in her existence as a vampire, the more she could lose herself entirely. I couldn't allow that to happen. Even if I were the last person to reflect an example of maintaining untainted character through tribulation.

I could feel her fresh tears in my shirt as I held her tightly in my arms. The image of her crying was unsettling to me. I pondered if the spell was beginning to work, because I felt like a pansy around her already. Was it Bonnie assisting in my compassion, or was it naturally happening on its own? It was bitter sweet for me really. I enjoyed this battle, but my dark side who took precedence for centuries just could not let go. I was beginning to feel that the man I'd become, was already too far gone to be saved.

I walked into my room and placed her on my bed, tucking my sheets around her. She appeared to be asleep, but I knew better. Knowing Caroline, she would stay up all night wallowing in her sorrows. The one thing I despised about humanity, it had the ability to consume you. Her back was now facing me, and I considered quickly whether I should leave her, or stay in the room to watch her. As I backed away, she quickly made the decision for me. She turned to pull down the sheets just enough to signify she wanted me to lay with her.

I wanted to accept the offer but I needed to make precautions. If Bonnie wasn't holding up her side of the deal, any attempts at connecting with Caroline would deem a failure. Far too long I had Caroline in my head, and now she was right where I desired her to be, in my arms. I wanted to prolong the feeling as long as possible, even if I undoubtedly would lose her in the end. I leaned in closely to her, rubbing her soft skin on her arm gently.

"Love I will be right back to lay with you. Can I bring you anything?"

She shifted to look me in the eyes. Those blue eyes of hers drawing me in, somehow making me defenseless in her presence. As I returned her stare, the realization of how young she was became clear to me. Seeing her in this current state, revealed her level of purity in more ways then I'd ever noticed. As she looked to me, I almost felt guilty for allowing something so sweet to be in the room with something so bitter.

"No, I'm fine" she said, as light tears streamed down her face. I wanted to comfort her, but I wasn't sure how. I've given her reassuring words before, but this situation was a new level, and I did not feel equipped to handle the affection she needed. I wanted it, but could I truly provide it?

I walked out of the room and headed toward my study. I dialed Bonnie's number in hopes she would answer.

"Klaus, how is she?" Bonnie said concerned.

"Not to be concerned. She is resting in my bed."

"Don't try anything stupid" she said harshly.

" She needed an outlet for her frustrations. Why do you think she is resting?"

"Klaus!" she seethed.

"Hush witch, I'm being facetious. I may have murderous tendencies, but I am a gentleman."

Her anger began to subside. I love it how Caroline's friends took me at my word, thus proving the fear and distrust they would always carry toward me. I didn't care, in fact it pleased me.

"I wouldn't have let her go with you, if I felt she wasn't safe" Bonnie stated.

"Compliment noted, but now to business. I'm not aware if you've been holding your end of the deal. However, since circumstances have changed and Caroline is now staying in my home, the importance of your meditation on my humanity is crucial."

Bonnie sighed on the other end.

"I've been focusing every day. This isn't going to be easy Klaus; you've basically lived your whole existence without moral code. It's going to take more than a few days to try and get a glimpse of that back."

"I have emotion love; i'm actually offended that you deem me empty like a rock."

"Yeah, well you may have emotion. Actually, you have tons of them. But in reality when they all lead to where it counts, you abandon them." She scoffed.

Her words struck a chord. I knew she was connected to me in ways I would never understand, outside of being a witch. But she was intuitive enough to know I ran from emotions that led anywhere meaningful. A defense mechanism I had grown accustomed to over the centuries. Regardless if she was right, her attitude needed to be adjusted and redirected.

"Aren't we the knowledgeable therapist hmm? I suggest you keep your psychological findings to yourself, and redirect that energy toward meditation and witch chanting love"

"Or I can call off helping you altogether?" she retorted.

"Or I can just put Caroline out of her misery now, allowing her to join her mother on the other side. I am sure she would prefer avoiding the onset of painful emotions to come anyway."

She remained still and quiet as she processed my words closely. If she was on board with the plan in finding my humanity, she could surely feel my irritation. Truth be told, killing Caroline was far beyond my intentions. Actually, the thought of killing her saddened me. Very seldom do I feel grievance over the loss of any life apart from my family, and even that was a stretch.

She seemed as if she was about to formulate a statement, but I decided to hang up on her. She was getting on my nerves, and I needed to tend to Caroline.

I entered the room quietly, and immediately noticed she remained on her side with her hands tucked underneath her cheek. If she was indeed asleep, she managed to adjust herself above the covers, pulling in her knees in almost a fetal like position. She looked so petite and slender as I scanned her body quickly. It was a guilty pleasure given the circumstances, but she had an aroma of delicacy I could not deny.

I decided to do as originally planned. I positioned myself on the bed, and slowly placed my arm around her. The movement was completely foreign to me still, even after the time we shared in her bed following the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. I recalled how I felt when she grabbed my hand and invited me into her bed that day. It may have been affection I no longer identified with, but I realized it was that moment I wanted to familiarize myself with those emotions once again.

I felt her body tighten beneath my touch. My first inclination was to pull away, but before I could succumb to the decision she slowly turned around to face me. I felt as if the devil himself was staring at a pure and holy angel, her blue eyes crippling me with her innocence and beauty.

The sight somewhat pained me, as I examined the details of her tiny face. Her eyes though still glimmering blue, were red and swollen. She had dark circles around the lining of her eyes, and the stain of fresh and old tears down the center of her cheeks. I've never wanted to heal or offer aid to anyone, but somehow all I wanted to do was calm her fears and provide security to this woman laying next to me.

"How do I get through this?" she asked lightly. Her voice broken and defeated.

_Move on. Death is finality we cannot fight Caroline. Everyone we love dies eventually, and in the end we are alone. It's time to realize the unavoidable truth, that loss is inevitable. Shut off the emotion, until time can numb the pain, and progress forward._

But all of my explanations did not seem sufficient for Caroline. I wanted her to feel protected by my words. Her vulnerability was at its peak and I knew she would hang on to every word I fed her.

"You take it day by day love" I answered truthfully.

Her head rested on the pillow next to me, and I could feel her knee touching the inside of my leg. It was still so daunting how one slight touch from her, completely alerted my nervous system.

"But what do I do now Klaus?"

My name sounded so sweet coming off of her pink lips. I lost myself briefly as I gazed at her mouth, forgetting she needed reassurance.

"You must not worry about anything right now sweetheart. You will take one day at a time, and I will be here to assist you in any way that I can."

Her eyes filled with an explosion of tears, signaling any moment she was about to break. I pulled her into my chest, as she began to cry uncontrollably. As I cradled her head close to my body, I could feel the gasps of air she searched for between each whimper. Seeing her this way began to affect me, and all of a sudden I felt my emotions begin to spiral out of control.

It started with an overwhelming sensation of grief. I held her tightly in hopes she would not see the result of this new unexpected event taking place. As she cried in my arms, I then felt what I could only assume was compassion. I distinctly felt heartbroken and sympathetic. A part of me wanted to grab her face and cry along with her.

_What in the bloody hell is happening to me!?_

And then it happened. As she continued to cry, she then lifted her hands to my face crashing her lips into mine. She broke away to catch her breath, and began to plant small lingering kisses on my bottom lip.

It was all too much, every single touch shooting a surge of euphoria down my spine. I tried to contain it but the emotion was building like an avalanche about to fall at an unstoppable speed. The feeling would not subside no matter how much I attempted to sever it. She then parted her lips, and I instantly felt her gentle tongue dancing around mine, circling my tongue with want and desire. My blood began to pump quickly, and the energy in my chest began to build deeper.

I wanted to push her away, as the mysterious emotion grew rapidly inside of me, but I was selfish. She felt too good next to me. As the kiss deepened, Caroline pushed me onto my back and climbed on top of me. This new movement almost rendering me undone, but yet I could not turn away.

She placed both of her hands on either side of my cheeks and kissed me passionately. I placed my hands on her lower back, pulling her into me. The ball of energy began to grow even stronger, almost paralyzing me altogether. To my horror, I felt a river of tears falling freely from my eyes.

"Caroline, stop!" I gasped.

She froze instantly, fear overtaking her moment of passion.

I grabbed her hips, setting her aside as I scurried off the bed quickly. I wiped the tears from my eyes with daunting speed, in hopes she did not notice.

_You sissy, what is wrong with you mate? You've grown pathetic on your first overnight encounter_?

I was enraged by this onslaught of physiological and behavior changes in my body. I turned to her, to see her puzzled face searching for an explanation. She was already hurting enough, and my unconventional reaction to her advances would only serve to disturb her further. I wanted her, but not like this.

"You did not do anything wrong Caroline." I stated firmly.

I turned to exit the room, feeling ashamed. After all, I dreamed of having this blonde vampire on my lap several times, and the image of me crying during the process was not even last on my list of possibilities.

_You sad excuse of an all powerful Hybrid! Turning down the one woman you would overtake with the slightest of approval?!_

I walked into my hallway, more pissed than ever.

_You cried!? You twit of a man! This humanity hogwash is coming to a close. You cannot become this soft, it is unacceptable!_

I've never felt such an ambush of emotions, and couldn't recall the feeling from what I could remember of my human life. And then the culprit of this invasion became clear.

I dialed Bonnie eagerly, my grip on the phone almost shattering it to pieces.

"That will teach you to hang up on me" she answered confidently.

"Witch! You are lucky I am not making you an endangered species!" I screamed.

"Maybe if you were more grateful, I wouldn't have opened a floodgate of emotions on you!" she scowled.

"Let's hope next time you test my rage. Maybe then you'll think twice when I'm ripping your heart from your chest Bonnie Bennett!"

I threw my phone across the room in retaliation, causing debris to fill my once clean study. How could this stupid little witch play with my emotions that way? I wanted nothing more than to cause her great pain for manipulating me. I knew it was a bad idea to involve this witch from the start.

My mind circled back to Caroline, as I'm sure she may have heard every word I said. Her remaining in the dark about the matter of my humanity was still crucial. I considered compelling her if I needed to later on if the conversation was brought up.

Before I could fetch a glass of blood for myself and Caroline, my doorbell rang.

"hell! Must I never get peace" I griped.

I swung open the door, prepared to deliver a slew of threats at my disturber.

"Where is my daughter?"

"Liz?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for your patience! I have been so busy, and it has been difficult to focus on this story. Luckily, my creative juices are flowing and your reviews have been giving me motivation! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Please leave a review! and also let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the story ;) xoxo**

**XxX**

This was the second time he has pulled away from me when things got too steamy between us. I had to admit, it was disturbing for him to reject me. I'd hoped his reaction all boiled down to the fact that this affection with someone didn't come naturally. But still, the girl inside me felt hurt and insecure over it. As I lay in his bed, this great sadness befell me. Pictures of my mother's face crept into my mind, as if a movie was replaying before my eyes.

If I only had time to say goodbye to her as I did with my dad, things wouldn't hurt so badly. But I didn't, and all the times I mistreated her came to remembrance. I loved her so much, even if she was absent majority of the time. She was so devastated when I turned into a vampire, but I knew it was because she truly loved me and only wanted the best for her only daughter. I thought I couldn't cry anymore, but a stream of tears began to flow once more, as if an unlimited supply was saved just for her. When the guilt and depression began to possess me, the sound of Klaus' yells seeped through the walls.

_What could he be so angry about? Was it something to do with me?_

I tried to listen closely, but only heard the sound of him throwing an object across the room. I knew coming here may have been a mistake but strangely, I couldn't picture myself with anyone else but him. Something about Klaus made me feel safe. Maybe he was a threat to everyone else in Mystic Falls, and every vampire across the world. But for me he was my protector, and my shelter in the storm. In an effort not to look desperate, I needed to suppress my natural desire to be so near to him. His behavior towards our kiss only proved he wasn't ready. I made up my mind to let him show his affection toward me in his own time and in his own way.

_"Where is my daughter?"_

_"Liz?"_

I heard her voice. This cannot be happening. Was that my mother I heard at the door? Was I dreaming in a state of shock? I knew your mind could play tricks on you, especially in the devastating loss I was experiencing. It couldn't be? My heart was in my throat, and knots developed in my stomach as I got out of bed making my way out of the room to find out. As I turned the corner, I saw Klaus' face first looking in my direction as if he knew I were coming.

And then the most comforting scent hit my nose. It was a pure scent, like smelling your newly washed bed sheets and freshly cleaned pillow cases. You breathed it in with every ounce of your lunge capacity, and one smell just wasn't enough. It was her, my mom.

She was standing in the doorway, stained blood still remaining on her shirt from the attack. She looked like hell but her eyes told a different story. She stared at me as if she would never see the day that she would get to do so again. We both held are breath in for a moment, until we found our equilibrium. As the impact of the encounter dissipated, we both let out a huge sigh and ran toward one another.

She embraced me, and I held her as tightly as I could. I hoped this was not a figment of my imagination, but a miracle from the heavens. She cried and held my face in her hands briefly before curling me into another hug. I quickly glanced toward Klaus to gage his reaction with all this, and surprisingly he didn't seem shocked at all. He did have a small smile on his face as he watched us reunite with one another. I'm sure in his hundred decades of life; nothing came as a surprise to him anymore.

"Mom! How are you alive?" I cried as I squeezed her tightly.

"Caroline, just let me hold you for a minute before I explain" she protested.

She wiped her tears from her face and immediately looked over her shoulder to Klaus. I knew that look she was giving. It was the same look she gave Donny Broden when he came to take me on my first date. She disliked him, because he was the bad boy in town, and now Klaus was on the receiving end of her disapproval. Only Klaus wasn't a bad boy, and he wasn't fifteen. He was the creator of the term bad boy, and a thousand year old vampire to top it off.

_Man, I sure knew how to pick them. _

"Why do you have my daughter Klaus?"

He closed the door, already looking aggravated by her question.

"Let's skip the protective mommy facade shall we? And get to the explanation of how you are standing before us?" He demanded.

My mother took a deep breath and turned to face me.

"Let's go sit down and talk."

Klaus led the way toward his study, offering a seat to us as he leaned on his piano crossing his arms with impatience. I noticed he always stayed close to my mother, and every now and then would look at her speculatively. It was apparent he didn't trust her, and he seemed disturbed by her divine appearance on his doorstep.

My mom took my hand in hers, caressing my knuckles lightly as if in deep thought.

"When your father died Caroline, it wasn't only difficult for you but for me too. I really had to think about the future now, and what it would be like for you. I know you're a vampire now, and you are stronger than I ever imagined. But I couldn't picture a life where you had to see me die. The look on your face when you lost your father is a look I never wanted to see again."

She wiped tears from her cheeks before continuing.

"I see every vampire pretty much alone Caroline and that isn't a life I ever wanted for you. So I've been drinking vampire blood every day since your father died, just in case what happened today became a reality."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My mom, one of the most vampire phobic people I've ever met, actually subjected herself to vampire blood for my sake. She threw away all of her beliefs in immortality just so I wouldn't be alone. It was overwhelming to see my mom in such a selfless light. Not that I ever thought she was selfish, but I never had the chance to see her so vulnerable. She flooded herself with work, and time was something we never spent together. I reached out and pulled her in for another hug, as she rubbed my back gently.

"So who was the generous donor Liz?" Klaus questioned curiously.

His voice broke us out of our moment of bliss, disconnecting our embrace.

"Doesn't matter" she responded.

"You showing up on my doorstep after being stabbed in the chest, does in fact matter. Oblige me love, I am interested in knowing who was giving you vampire blood." He said slyly.

"its okay mom, I want to know too."

She shifted in her chair, nervous to divulge who the donator was.

"It was Dr. Fell." She confessed.

I shouldn't have been surprised it was her. After all, Dr. Fell was known to be a cheerful giver when it came to vampire blood, especially for healing purposes. My dad was one of her subjects, even Elena.

"But mom, you're in transition. You are going to have to feed, you know that right?"

"I already did Caroline."

"What? Mom you actually fed from someone? Why would you do that alone? I need to be there for you!"

"Calm down Caroline, I didn't feed from anyone. Dr. Fell gave me blood at the hospital, I'm fine. But I will tell you this; please don't expect me to drink blood in front of you. I'm not comfortable yet, when I'm ready I will."

Klaus remained silent as he witnessed our conversation unfold. His face remained expressionless as he listened to my mother's explanation.

"The hunger for blood is who you are now Liz. It's time you grow comfortable with that reality, not hide from it." Klaus advised.

My mother stood from the couch defiantly.

"And I'm going to take advice coming from the most unsympathetic killer to walk the earth? I don't know why you have my daughter in your home or why you're even involved. But I'm leaving and Caroline is coming with me."

My heart sank at the reality of her words. Now that my mother was immortal it wasn't safe for her in Mystic Falls anymore, everyone would know about her death by morning. She needed to leave town, she had no choice. But did I want to go with her?

_Of course you want to go with her, she's your mother. She needs you._

Klaus seemed unscathed by her words until her very last sentence. That she was leaving town and taking me along with her. His face transitioned from amused to confound instantly. He walked toward my mother, his movement dark in nature. I stood from the couch, not knowing what to expect from his daily erratic behavior. His face softened slightly at my response to protect her.

"I'll bid you farewell sweetheart, but Caroline will not be accompanying you on your travels. With a hunter on the loose with killing on the brain, and a pending cure needing to be discovered, there is still plenty of business needing attention in Mystic Falls."

"A cure?" she questioned, looking to me for answers.

"You never spoke to me about a cure for vampires Caroline?"

She seemed hurt by my omission but I never wanted to give my mom false hope. She hung on to my humanity so tightly even as a vampire, I could only imagine her disappointment if the cure turned out to be a myth.

"I didn't tell you mom, because I didn't want to get your hopes up. It could still be a myth but were on the path to finding it. If we do get our hands on it, you could have a second chance at being human again."

"You did not speak of the cure love, because you fear it." Klaus confessed, directing his thought toward me.

His one eyebrow lifted in response to his own observation. His small habits, even just an eyebrow raise appeared so endearing to me. His statement to some degree did hold true, and it perplexed me how well he knew me even though we were apparently so different. He was right, in some ways I did fear it, because I liked who I became as a vampire. I enjoyed being strong, respected and alive; even if my heart wasn't beating.

"Caroline, get whatever you need because we're leaving" my mom exclaimed, pulling me from my one on one moment with Klaus. I wasn't sure how long I was staring into his grey eyes, but it must have been long enough for my mom to notice a connection.

Klaus growled in anger. He grabbed my hand, leading me out of his study toward his kitchen.

"Where do you think you're taking her!?" my mom yelled, following us closely behind.

Klaus un-phased by her questions continued to practically drag me forward, holding my hand tightly. If I were human, I'd have five broken fingers I'm sure of it.

"Mom it's okay, give me a second alone with him. I'll be right back, promise!"

He pulled me through double doors, entering into his kitchen.

I scanned the room, realizing I never been in his kitchen. It was so human to me, even though I didn't know how I expected it to look. It had a beautiful granite island in the center, with pots and pans hanging overhead. The backsplash colors surrounding the countertops were a light green tumble marble with diamond shape accent tiles giving an unexpected shine to the room. I wondered if he had ever even cooked an actual meal in here.

"Do you wish to leave?" he asked, waiting anxiously.

"She's my mother Klaus. What do you want me to say, that I should leave her?"

He placed his hand on his hips and closed his eyes, pointing his lips to the ceiling in thought. The light stubble on his face and neck looked so alluring. Even in deep conversation my mind tended to drift toward his entrancing physical features.

"Why do you always pull away when I kiss you?"

My question caught him off guard, breaking him out of his thoughts. He seemed puzzled, filled with uncertainty and difficulty.

"Details I can't discuss Caroline"

_I've grown so tired of trying to connect with him. Maybe enough was enough already._

"Not good enough for me. I'm leaving with my mom Klaus"

I walked passed him, headed toward the same double doors he so eagerly pushed me through.

"You make all things new for me Caroline"

Stunned in the moment, my feet stopped moving.

_I made all things new? How could this be? He's a thousand years old, nothing is new._

I turned to face him. He shifted his face slightly as if to hear something outside the room.

From one second to the next he was standing in front of me. He framed my face in his hands kissing my lips softly, but pulled away all too quickly. I wanted the kiss to continue until I heard my mother's voice blaze through the double doors.

"I've waited long enough Caroline. It's time to go, we have to leave now!"

As her voice echoed through the kitchen, I felt his hands entrap my body and his fangs attack my neck. It all happened so fast, but I heard my mother's gasp of terror as his hand entangled itself in my hair and his mouth connected to my skin.

Oddly, the feel of his lips felt like nothing I ever experienced. This was the first time Klaus drank from me, and I wondered if my blood tasted as desirable as his did. I felt his fangs retract, and my body quivered in response.

"Looks like Caroline will have to stay after all Liz" he said cleverly.


	20. Chapter 20

Over 200 Reviews!? keep em comin! xo

XxX

"How dare you! I cannot believe you would stoop this low to bite her, just to entrap her here! This is my daughter, and she needs her mother! "

Klaus scooped me into his arms and leisurely walked passed my mother to exit the kitchen, as if her words never echoed in the air. He placed me delicately on the couch and turned to face my enraged mother.

"She needs protection, and she will receive plenty of that with me"

"You just lethally bit her! And you're talking about protection!?" my mother flared.

I felt the venom running through my veins, slowly creeping its way into every point of my body. I knew the feeling all too well, I was beginning to grow accustomed to the process. I glanced at my mother in a bit of awe. It was reassuring to see her so protective of me. Although I didn't feel in harm's way with Klaus, my mother's reaction wasn't misguided, he was a very dangerous man.

"My blood is the cure, she will not die as long as she stays by my side" Klaus slightly grinned, allowing his right dimple to come to life. He walked toward my mother, showing he wasn't yet finished making his point.

"You think taking her with you will be safe? Well imagine another hunter crossing paths with you, or another werewolf lurking in a dark corner. What will you do then Liz? You've been supernatural all of an hour, you cannot keep her safe." He reasoned.

He was standing so close to her now and I will admit it made me nervous. My mother wasn't exactly the epitome of submissive, and he was already heated. What he said must have struck a chord, because her face seamlessly turned from one of anger to one of compromise, but she remained silent.

"Or would you prefer her to be with Tyler? Who constantly runs away when the going gets tough?" Klaus offered, pulling my mother from her silence.

"At least he puts Caroline first. All you think about is yourself, and you don't care who you step on to get your way. I'll be damned if I sit back and watch you cause any harm to my daughter Klaus. At least Tyler gave her a sense of normalcy. You…well you just bring havoc to peoples live and pain."

I could tell her words stung him. His eyes and body looked as if he was trying to hold it together, but he was about to slip over the edge.

"You prefer her to be with an uncultured swine who will not lay down his life for her? You are mistaken Ms. Forbes, but the boy cheated on your daughter, and caused her great pain. This is who you would prefer in her company?"

My mother looked stunned by this new piece of information. I never actually discussed the Tyler and Hayley situation with her, because each event always revolved around Klaus. But aside from the shock, she seemed concerned by his outburst of honesty.

"So what are you saying? That you're better for her?"

Klaus straightened his posture, and looked away from her. It seemed lately he retreated at the slightest hint of being exposed. The part that revealed a piece of his humanity, a side many never knew even existed. His behavior always seemed as if he was collecting his thoughts, and possibly feeling guilty for displaying any weakness or emotion that would signify he cared.

"I am not suggesting anything. But I will say, you have my word that I will protect her." Klaus stated in the most genuine way he could.

"Her 18th birthday is coming up Klaus. She is still a teenager, even if she is a vampire. She's my baby, and I don't need her losing who she is because of you. For the life of me, I can't walk away knowing I'm leaving her here with you. What kind of mother would I be?"

"Forgive me for my simplicity, but a good one."

"That's ridiculous" she huffed.

I began to feel heavy and lightheaded. I wanted to hear the rest of the conversation but my body just wanted me to sleep. This was the reaction to the venom taking over. My energy was diminishing but I wanted to hang on to hear his response.

"I am the most feared vampire in the world. You'd be wise to leave her in my hands. "

"You're saying this, as my daughter lays on your couch dying. Do something!" she reminded him.

"Calm down, I wouldn't be standing by exchanging words with you Liz, If I knew she were diminishing. The venom is making her tired; she wouldn't die for some time. The dose of venom in her veins was a limited amount" Klaus informed as he walked toward the couch to aid me.

"Very reassuring" my mom said sarcastically, as I felt my body drift into sleep.

XxX

"I have friends in Chicago Liz that you can stay with; I will take you there until we can figure something out."

My eyes weren't yet ready to open but my ears were growing in tune with my surroundings. I must have fallen asleep on the couch. I was positive I heard Stefan's voice, and others circling around the room.

_Why hadn't Klaus given me his blood to cure me yet? Was I really on the couch dying while everyone else continued in discussion?_

"Caroline Love, you must wake up. I need you to drink from me." His voice echoed. I could recognize Klaus' voice from anywhere. So unique, sexy, demanding, but soothing at the same time.

_Finally…_

I felt him pick me up in his arms, shaking me slightly.

"You can give her the blood right here Klaus." My mother demanded, mistrust lingering in her words.

"Oh you of little faith sweetheart. If I wanted Caroline to die, I would have left her in my kitchen with little value. Now if you will excuse me, I have some saving to do."

"Saving? Aren't you the one who signed her death sentence for the second time?" Damon sneered.

_Damon is here too?_

"Thank you Stefan, for inviting all of Mystic Falls into my home to share their opinion. If someone else has anything else to add please do, although you may have one less friend leaving with you." Klaus pronounced.

_All of Mystic Falls? _My eyes opened slightly, to see Elena standing in the corner with Damon, and Bonnie standing a few feet away from Stefan.

"We're here to help Klaus; this has been a crazy night for all of us. Let's all calm down" Bonnie suggested.

"Oh yes dear, you've been more than helpful this evening" Klaus included, staring at Bonnie suggestively.

"You all place your attention on how to take care of Liz, while I tend to Miss Caroline" Klaus offered, turning to walk away from my group of friends.

As if his movement triggered an internal attack, my body began to seize. I felt my body tense in response and every muscle shake with violence. I completely lost control of all function, and I was in pain. I remembered the horrible feelings and hallucinations from the first time. But this was different, more agonizing than I recalled.

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled, kneeling down to place me on the floor.

"She's having some type of seizure!" Stefan bellowed, placing his hand on my wrist.

"Do something!" My mother pleaded.

I felt the cold wooden floor beneath me, as each spasm engulfed my body, taking control of every independent movement I had.

I could feel everyone swarm around me, as Klaus lifted my neck to the ceiling. His chest nestled against my back.

"No one touch her!" Klaus warned.

I could hear the sound of him biting into his wrist, and the smell of blood filling my nostrils.

"Drink love, drink!" Klaus pleaded, placing his wrist to my lips.

I wanted to drink but I couldn't, the seizing only got worse. I couldn't open my mouth, let alone allow my teeth to sink into his veins like I so desperately wanted. My jaw felt wired shut, and I could feel my body slowly shutting down with each pulsating effect. Maybe I really would die at the hand of Klaus, even if it weren't intentional.

"She can't drink it! She is seizing too badly!" Elena yelled.

Klaus lifted me higher, his movements getting desperate and unpredictable. I felt like he now doubted his abilities to save me. He grabbed my jaw, prying it open enough to place his wrist in the limited space my mouth would allow.

"She needs more blood than that! It's not enough to heal her! Concentrate Klaus!" Bonnie shouted.

His lips were so close to my ear I could hear each anxious breath. His wrist pressed so tightly to my lips I could bleed from the pressure. But the pain from my clenched jaw consumed me so much, I could think of nothing else but the pain and fear.

"I'm sorry Caroline. This is my fault, drink love, I beg of you" he whispered in my ear, as my body shook in his grasp.

"Do something! You swore to protect her!" my mom pleaded with rage. She lunged forward, trying to pull me from his grasp. Her hand slightly grazed mine, and I could feel her dry palm against my sweaty skin.

"Move from her now! Touch her again and there will be hell to pay!" Klaus spat as he sank his teeth into my neck.

His bite was desperate and quick. He wasn't masking in the taste, but fervently sucking the blood from my veins. It hurt, and I could feel the blood slowly draining from my body.

"What are you doing to her!?" Elena cried out.

"He's going to kill her!" my mother yelled over Elena's cry. She ran forward to pull me from his arms when Bonnie blocked her attempt.

"He's helping Liz" she comforted.

I felt him retract his veins, and then sink his teeth into my wrist repeating the aggressive process. He pulled away placing his attention to other areas of my body, drinking with vigor and never losing pace.

I felt weak, my blood emptying with each ounce he consumed. But surprisingly, my body shook less, and my muscles began to relax.

"He's sucking her dry! How is that helping?" Damon added, his face filled with concern and disgust as he observed the act in front of him.

Stefan knelt down beside me, looking up to my mother in concern.

"He's drinking the venom from her system".

Klaus withdrew his fangs and bit into his wrist, placing it once again to my deprived lips.

"Drink Caroline, as much as you need. Even if it means taking all of it love." Klaus whispered.

I was strong enough to bite down on his wrist, pulling the blood from his body. It tasted so heavenly, and I was starving for it. With each pull of fresh blood, I regained my strength. Every time I was exposed to his blood, the more I craved it. It was rich, thick, soothing and intoxicating. I placed my hand over his, as I fed from him, which caused a sigh of relief from my mother and friends.

Klaus gently caressed my hair, wiping the strands away that fell over my eyes. I noticed his other hand was wrapped around my waist tightly, strapping me into his chest. He was lost in the moment of the feeding and so was I. After a moment or two I realized I was drinking too much, and decided I had just enough. I knew my body would heal the rest on its own.

As I opened my eyes slightly, I was beneath the stares of bewilderment. I could tell Klaus' eyes remained fixed on Bonnie for some reason, as his breathing became steady. But there was one stare that caught my eye for some reason.

Elena looked shocked and overwhelmed. Maybe what just took place scared her to pieces, but it was more than that, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"She needs to rest and recover" Klaus expressed, as he picked me up into his arms, almost dropping me in the process.

"Let me take her upstairs Klaus, your strength is weakened from blood loss" Stefan advised, taking me from Klaus' hold.

"You bid me weak Stefan? I can assure you I am fine. I'll rip your heart out if it needs to be validated."

Bonnie looked at Klaus, the stare almost demanding him to rescind.

"Fine, take her to my room." He ordered.

"Your room? Take her to the guest room Stefan" Liz countered.

Klaus growled and walked toward his study. He placed an empty glass on the counter, eagerly anticipating a drink to calm his nerves.

XxX

"We are going to head home Liz. Please call me and let me know how Caroline is once she is fully recovered. And just know, I am always here for you if you need anything." Bonnie admitted, pulling Liz into a hug.

"Of course Bonnie, you and Elena are her most sacred friends. I'm so glad she has you both."

Liz walked toward Elena, kissing her on the cheek before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Take care Liz" Elena smiled, as Damon approached.

"I know we've had our differences Sheriff, but we were pretty cool friends once. No hard feelings?" Damon confessed, extending his hand out as a peace offering. Liz stood momentarily, examining his offer. She pulled his hand in, sharing a tight squeeze like the rest.

"No hard feelings Damon" she chuckled lightly.

"I will see you all again soon" she stated toward them as they walked down the stairs toward the driveway of Klaus' mansion.

Elena looked back toward the entrance as Liz closed the door behind her.

"Can you believe that?" Elena questioned Bonnie.

"Believe what?"

"What happened in there? Did you see Klaus' face? I've never seen him act that way. It was almost unreal. Can that be fake?" Elena questioned. Still processing the many struggles in Klaus' expression as Caroline began to die in his arms.

"I can believe it Elena."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for your interest in continuing to read this story! Just to recap, Carolines mom has now entered the supernatural world. Klaus bit Caroline in order for her mom to let her stay, which backfired when her body began to shut down quicker than expected, causing Klaus to frantically suck the werewolf venom from Carolines body. Stefan suggested Liz should stay with friends of his in Chicago that can help her transition while Caroline stays in the protection of Klaus. Please leave me a review! I made this chapter extra long since it has been a while since I updated! xoxox**

**XxX**

"So what now?" Liz stated as she turned to face Klaus and Stefan.

"We are leaving tonight Liz. We can't take a chance that anyone sees you alive. It's too risky to stay" Stefan stated apologetically.

Klaus nodded slightly in agreement.

"So I just leave Caroline and stay with a bunch of estranged vampires in Chicago? How long do I have to stay?"

"Given the fact that you took a stake to the heart, it is safe to assume you can never return to Mystic Falls" Klaus offered.

He walked away to sit down, as everyone else followed his lead.

"So that's it? I stay in Chicago and leave my daughter to stay here?"

Stefan placed his hand sincerely on Liz's "You will stay until you have your thirst under control Liz. One step at a time okay?"

"What if I can't be with Caroline once I'm ready to leave? She has always wanted to make a life here in Mystic Falls."

Klaus huffed in response.

"You lack confidence in a girl with zest and passion for life. Her potential would diminish if she were to stay in this place. I can assure you, as Caroline grows into her own skin as an immortal, her trivial way of thinking will evaporate, along with any cookie cutter human conventions she planned for herself."

"You've spent enough time with my daughter Klaus to speak for her? What if the simple life is what's best for her? You may want to travel the world and live recklessly, but simplicity has always been Caroline's comfort. She likes routine, and it makes her happy." She lashed toward him.

Klaus' patience for the Sheriff began to grow thin. Stefan stood to cut the tension increasing between the two, causing Klaus to get up from his chair in pure frustration.

"Enough of the chit chat. I will tell you what is coming to fruition. You Sheriff, are going to be escorted to Stefan's friends in Chicago while I tie up some loose ends here in Mystic Falls. Please go say your goodbyes to Caroline. Stefan will see to it that you are escorted safely to Chicago."

Liz stood slowly, submitting to his demands as if she knew had she continued to push the issue he would crack.

"what room is she in?"

"upstairs, third room on the right" Stefan directed as Liz walked upstairs hesitantly.

Once out of sight Klaus growled in irritation as he picked up his left over liquor with a heavy sigh. He slid an empty glass leisurely across the table for Stefan to indulge.

"That woman drives me mad. I can literally picture myself re-staking her in the chest" he aired.

"Well, now you know where Caroline's stubborn attitude comes from Klaus" Stefan teased as he twirled the liquid of his drink in circular motions.

Klaus took a large sip finishing the remainder of his drink before making his way toward the stairwell.

"Yes, well for some reason I find Caroline's opposing nature endearing, her mother not so much."

"Endearing huh? So I guess it's safe to say you want to be with her?"

Taken back by his question, Klaus stepped down from stairwell.

"Are you inquiring Stefan so you can list all of the obvious reasons why she should refuse?"

"Actually, no. My concern is your intentions and I think i've expressed that to you before. There's always a bigger picture, a greater scheme with you. Do you want her around because you genuinely like her? or because you need her for something?"

"how about I resolve to say both"

Stefan looked at him with a confused expression, not at all eased by his response.

"what is that suppose to mean?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, exasperated from a night of questions and convicting stares.

"I do not have any intentions of hurting Caroline Stefan. I presumed my actions in saving her tonight would prove that, however everyone is still privy to believe what they choose."

"Your actions were a result of you putting her in harms way" Stefan replied quickly, his concern radiating from his tone.

"Yes well, that was done for a greater purpose. How did you say? A greater scheme was it?" He smirked, amused by his antagonizing words.

Stefan, clearly chagrined by Klaus' lack of candidness, turned his back to him and headed for the front door.

"Just tell Liz I'm ready to go when she is." he voiced.

Klaus clearly sensed the tension. He places his two fingers between his eyes, to alleviate his growing headache, snapping his hand down in annoyance.

"Don't get huffy on me Stefan, I was only giving you a hard time."

Stefan opened the front door, turning around with a mouth full of responses before Klaus quickly cut him off.

"Even the blackest of hearts need hope to sustain themselves dear friend."

Stefan remained silent as they both stared at one another with a multitude of emotions and understanding. It was true, in Stefan's darkest days, he always held a piece of hope in his cold heart that more remained out there for him. And when he found Elena, that was all it took for his soul to come alive. Just maybe, even Klaus who seemed helpless in his ways, could once again find the fleeting joy his heart needed.

As they both quietly reminisced their darkest days, Stefan's phone began to ring, pulling them from their kinship.

"What Damon?"

"Okay, and then what happened?"

"That's definitely good news, how's Jeremy? Did anything happen?"

"Send the picture of it to my phone, I'll have Klaus look at it"

"yeah, It's been an eventful night to say the least. I'll update you later, just send the picture"

Stefan ended the call, to see Klaus' intrigued face.

"Well that is fairly positive news mate. The mark is not yet finished and already a map of some sort has been revealed?"

Stefan paced the room in thought.

"I need you to look at the map, there's Aramaic in scripted with it. This can't be the map to the cure yet, his marks aren't finished. So what could this map be to?"

As Stefan searched for answers, his phone received a picture message from Damon.

"Here it is"

Klaus stepped forward examining the picture closely.

"interesting"

Stefan placed his phone in his pocket, his face filled with expectancies.

"So what does it mean?"

"Well for one Stefan you need to map the coordinates it gives you to find the exact location. Secondly, it seems as though this puzzle is leading us to a second sword."

"Weren't those swords buried with the hunters?"

"Not all of them. We have one in our possession now, which led us to believe we need to complete the hunters mark. There are five total, and I am only going assume once we find this sword, it will only lead us to another. Jeremy must still continue in finishing his mark as well. It appears the swords and his tatoos are intertwined somehow."

Stefan raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Alright, I'll get the coordinates mapped and will tell you what I find. Go get Liz and tell her I'm ready."

Klaus nodded in approval and made his way upstairs toward the guest room.

**Xxx**

My mom always had a way with words. Even though we spent so much time apart, her warnings still affected me like I were 10 again.

"You know this is going to kill me, leaving you here with him" she spewed, resting her head in her hand while the other clasped with mine.

"Mom, I am a big girl and I can manage. Even if it is Klaus" I reassured.

Could I promise her that nothing bad would really happen? no. But I needed her to believe that so she could leave me guilt free. There could come a day when I could die at the hand of Klaus, but even imagining that didn't feel real. For some reason I could never picture him enraged enough to hurt me in that way. Maybe I was naive in thinking so, but ignorance is bliss.

"I know you are a big girl Caroline, and what an exceptional woman you have become. I just.."

She hesitated to finish.

"Just what mom?"

"I just don't want you to change. You're going to be spending a lot of time with Klaus, and the last thing I want is for him to change you into someone you're not. I don't want him to rub off on you sweetie, or even hurt you. I would never forgive myself if something happened"

_Could that happen to me? In the future would I find myself making decisions irrationally and becoming cold hearted because of Klaus?_

"Mom, I think he respects the person I am, and that should be enough to show you that I won't change. I know you think so little of him, but he isn't as much of a heartless monster as you think."

"To you Caroline"

"huh?"

"He isn't a monster to you. I guess I should be grateful for that. I see the way he looked at you Caroline when you were dying from his bite, he likes you and that scares me."

The inner girl inside me shook in excitement at the thought of him looking at me, in a way that my mom would even notice. I tried to make sure the corner of my lips didn't smirk to reveal my goosebumps at the thought.

Her eyes filled with worried tears.

"If you don't think he is a monster to me, then why does it scare you to leave me with him?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked at me with her motherly concern.

"because I see you look at him the same way"

Her words shocked me. The realization that my mom sensed our chemistry was awkward. I wasn't ready to defend anything between klaus and I just yet, because there wasn't a "him and I" to actually discuss. But the simple thought that she noticed the same look in my eyes made me nervous. Klaus was my secret desire, that I wanted to keep hidden from my mom until I could sift through the situation between him and I first.

"Maybe I had an eyelash in my eye or something?" I joked.

"Caroline Forbes, you are avoiding the topic"

"I guess like 80% of the women out there, we tend to like the guy we think we can fix" I snickered.

"Not Klaus hunny. His heart is shattered in too many pieces to ever have the option of being fixed."

"It's ok, I have some glue. Maybe a little tape won't hurt." I laughed.

"Caroline!" she said half teasingly, half serious.

"Alright mom, alright. Can we please get off the subject? I am laying here, recovering from almost being dead. Let's not talk boys okay?"

I shifted in the bed, pulling the pillow in tighter beneath my cheek. Klaus must have a maid service of some sort, because everything always smelled fresh, and the bedrooms were always so clean and collected. I wondered if he ever fed on the staff, but I shook off the thought. I know he relished in the ways of a vampire, but it still made me uncomfortable to envision it.

"You've got to be so tired Caroline."

"Gosh I really am mom. Even being a vampire you have endless energy, but emotionally I am running on an empty tank right now. Are you leaving tonight with Stefan?"

Reminding her that she needed to leave town saddened her. My mom always broke eye contact when something made her sad or disappointed her.

"Yes, tonight. But I promise you hunny I'll be back for your eighteenth birthday. You'll need me to be there, and I will be."

"Mom, it's eighteen, and birthdays are going to start to suck anyway, considering they become endless. You just worry about taking care of yourself okay? And call me for anything, because I should be the one that helps you through this."

Water filled the rim of her eyes, as she looked at me with a sense of adornment.

"I know you will hunny, I love you so much."

She leaned in to wrap her arms around me. We sat in the same position for a few minutes, taking in the moment because deep down, we knew we weren't sure when we would have the opportunity again.

She squeezed one last time before releasing me, wiping the excess tears from her face and mine.

"I am going to sing you the lullaby song"

"hah! mom the lullaby song? really you are taking this too far!"

"I'm serious Caroline. Up until you were about thirteen, I would always sing this song to you. Whenever you were scared, afraid, or emotional it would always calm you down. It never failed, it worked everytime"

"Fine, if it makes you feel better mom, then sing me the lullaby" I smiled passively.

I sat back down on the pillow as my mom leaned in to wipe my hair from my face. She began to sing, and interestingly enough the sound of the words soothed me. If I didn't want to waste a precious second with my mom before she left, it would have spiraled me into a heavy sleep.

"Go to sleep Little babe Dawn is drawing near

Close your eyes Sleepy babe Shed not a tear

In the morning when you wake I will be right here

Go to sleep Little babe Dawn is drawing near"

My eyes were heavy as she ended the song. I really would miss her when she was gone, even the moments we would rush our conversations as she got ready for work.

"I love you mom"

"And I, you Care"

"Ahhum, Apologies for breaking up this beautiful moment. But Stefan is waiting for you downstairs Sheriff." Klaus interrupted from the doorway.

My mom kissed me on my forehead, and gave me one last reassuring smile before getting up to leave.

As she walked through the door, I noticed a brief hesitation on her part as she whispered something to Klaus before exiting the room. He must have found it amusing, as it pulled a grin from his once serious face. If I didn't have a thirst for blood, I would forget I were a vampire altogether. I tended to forget I could use my exceptional hearing senses now that I were immortal, and I completely missed the opportunity to hear her remark.

"Goodbye Liz, and safe travels to Chicago" he replied to her before looking back at me.

His face changed simultaneously from light hearted to regrettable. He walked toward me and the closer he got the more nervous I became.

_His stupid impulsive behavior_.

He flipped the sheets off of me and picked me up from the bed.

"What are you doing Klaus?"

He began to walk out of the room, turning sideways for us both to fit through the doorway.

"Mommy is no longer here to delegate love. And as I mentioned previously, you are staying in my bed. Compliments of a less than desirable play of events this evening."

I tried to keep the ball in my core from turning, but the more he mentioned his bed, the faster it spun.

"You make it seem like sleeping in your bed is a reward." I flirted.

"Yes, a reward for me" he reciprocated, his tone flirtacious but quickly fading from a moment of innocent banter to an undertone of longing desire. His eyes connected to mine, and I ached inside to feel his lips on mine once more.

My inner girl was doing cartwheels at the thought of it.

He broke eye contact to push his bedroom door open, revealing his massive king size bed. I remembered how comfortable it felt the night my peeping Tom first got a peek of a shirtless Klaus. He set me in his bed gently, placing the covers over me respectfully.

He sat beside me, seemingly wrapped in a semblence of distracting thoughts.

"Are...are you sleeping here to?"

My interest brought him back to the ground. He looked at me briefly before fixing his eyes in front of him.

"It depends. Do you want me to?" He said softly.

His voice sounded so angelic and innocent. It was these moments that made me hold on and develop an ever increasing interest to be around him. He must know I liked him without voicing the words. After all, I've stayed around, when I could have run. I've made the first move on several occassions, one of which he pulled away from.

"No Klaus, I think it is time to ask yourself those questions."

He let out a low sigh before turning to face me. He seemed so distressed internally, I wondered what plagued him so much. The typical Klaus always appeared to have a puffed up chest and ego, and this was new- softer. Don't get me wrong, I liked this side he briefly displayed, but was it a facade? I didnt know anymore with him.

"I am sorry Caroline."

I knew my mouth must have dropped in shock or at least in my mind it was. Klaus Mikaelson apologizing was few and far between. Especially for a man of his magnitude in the supernatural world.

"I said it to you when you were having a seizure, you were not concious enough to understand, but I meant it. It was irresponsible on my behalf to put you in harms way, so I hope that you can accept my apology Caroline. Seeing you that way, is something I never want to see again if I have any control over it."

My heart warmed at his acknowledgment. I know how hard it must have been for him to humble himself in this way. It was emasculating, and weakening for him to admit, even if it were just a simple apology.

"I'll accept your apology on one condition." I stated, my nose shooting up in pride.

"Oh so we are negotiating now I see Ms. Forbes?" he smiled broadly.

"No, negotiating would mean you have the opportunity to offer me another proposal, I am simply giving you a choice to be forgiven, it is non-debatable."

His dimple showed as he grinned from ear to ear.

"Your playful banter amuses me. But yes, go ahead with your proposition."

_Dah! How do I say this..._

"I'll forgive you, if you spoon with me tonight."

His eyebrow quirked up in confusion and curiousity.

"Spoon? Define spooning?" he laughed under his breath

"You know what it is, don't pretend" I poked.

"Yes, Caroline. Grandpa Original is aware of the concept of spooning. It will be akward for me but I am willing to try."

He looked at me with studious attention, as he always did when the joking died down and we were left with our eyes fixed on eachother.

"Are you afraid of me Caroline?" he asked haphazardly.

_Yes. Your psycho bi-polar tendencies to rip out hearts and spiteful nature makes me uneasy. What do I say?_

"It depends. There are moments where I have been, yes."

"Fear is good Caroline, when you have enemies. When you want people to keep their distance"

_Where is he going with this?_

He moved closer to me placing his hand on the side of my cheek.

"The last thing I want is to keep you at a distance". He rubbed my cheekbone softly with his thumb. His touch felt familiar and soothing.

"Then why do you pull away every time you and I kiss? or share any closeness between us? I just don't understand you Klaus. One second you seem open to showing affection toward me, and the next I'm not sure what is going on in your mind. It makes me feel like you don't want me so you push away"

His expression softened.

"I want you Caroline, badly- and that is an understatement. The avenue I am taking is the correct one. There are several reasons why I pull back, and it is for your safety. Part of me would like to be that fixed image of a knight in shining armour for you, but regretfully that is not who I am or will ever be."

_I could speak, but this was the most information Klaus has ever offered to divulge, and I just stayed quiet in hopes it would urge him to continue._

"I fear once you see the true depths of my hearts abyss, you will flee with a broken heart." he confessed.

His eyes filled with warning in his confession. But still, my heart was drawn to him no matter what I tried. I placed my hand on his cheek tenderly, and he closed his eyes for a split second in response.

"How about we take it one day at a time? After all, we have time on our side. I am willing to search the depths of that abyss of yours, and who knows maybe I will find some hidden treasure."

He smiled sincerely. "I doubt you will find any treasure in there love. and I know surely you will not find any lullaby's in depths of my heart as well."

"uh! you eavesdropped on our conversation didn't you?!"

"Your mother sings quite horribly"

I laughed loudly, as he did the same.

"Kidding sweetheart, it was a nice gesture. Now you must get some rest I know you are still weak."

I layed down in the bed creating some space if he wanted to lay down next to me. He must have noticed because he Positioned himself on the pillow with me, inches away from my face.

"I am going to sleep with you tonight Caroline, but can we do something first? And I promise I will not pursue it if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I would like for you to drink from me. It will make you feel better, and will assist you in getting rest. But I would also like to feed from you as well."

_What!?_

"Why would you need to drink from me? You are stronger than everyone."

He smiled, revealing the tip of his fangs that for some reason completely turned me on.

"I like the way you taste that is all."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I trust you."

He looked pained whenever I gave him praise he felt he didn't deserve.

We both never broke eye contact as we grabbed one anothers wrist, gently biting into one anothers vein.

I closed my eyes in response to the euphoric feeling running through my body. I've never had the experience of feeding from someone as they fed on me at the same time. I briefly opened my eyes to see if he was enjoying the moment as much as I was, and his eyes were closed. The feeling of his lips on mine never got old.

I have tasted this man on several occassions, but his touch always left me craving for more. Possibly because, Klaus was elusive, and the mystery of his ways intrigued me. Minutes passed, and I knew if I continued I wouldn't be able to control the lusftul desire I had inside of me begging to be relieved.

I retracted my fangs, causing him to withdraw from my wrist. I could feel his blood still on my lips, as his eyes turned back to their normal state. He leaned in closer and captured my bottom lip softly between his. He began to suck the excess blood gently as he massaged his tongue against my lower lip, teasing me into oblivion.

My body was reeling, and just when I was about to take control his phone began to ring.

_I want to kill whoever is on that line._

He broke away disappointingly.

"I'm sorry love, I must take this"

I nodded, as I turned on my back to regain my bearings once again. These moments with Klaus were beginning to become more than I could handle. How long could I contain myself around him? He deserved an award for his composure.

He walked out of the room, and headed downstairs to talk.

**XxX**

"Stefan, impeccable timing"

"New York, the sword is in New York Klaus."

"I see. Well, I guess I will be taking a trip to the city that never sleeps. Meet me there once you finish your business with Carolines Mother."

"And what about Caroline?"

"She will be accompanying me, not to worry."

"That would mean asking her, not just assuming she would want to go Klaus"

"I think you have an immeasurabe amount of estrogen in your body Stefan, because you are beginning to become soft mate. Stop your concern, I will speak to her about it. See you in New York."

Klaus hung up the phone and dialed Bonnie's number immediately after.

"Hello Klaus"

"Bonnie, I hope your night is serving you well. Since you are up so late chanting away my cold monstrous heart I am sure, may I ask a favor of you?"

"This is going to be good. What?"

"I need you to do a linking spell between Caroline and myself. This is to ensure her safety, and is a necessity for me to make sure I know where she is at all times."

"Why do I feel like there are ulterior motives?"

"Witches, always assuming the worst of vampires."

"No, just you Klaus. And in order for me to do something like that, I need the blood of both of you."

Klaus smiled into the reciever.

"Perfect, because I have Caroline's blood running through my veins as we speak."


	22. Chapter 22

**Yes, yes! I know it has been forever! but life is so busy and little time ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter! please leave a review! You may want to re-read previous chapters to remember what is going on so you aren't lost ;) xx**

**XxX**

"Took you long enough" Bonnie grumbled as she opened the front door.

"Yes, well, plans to conquer the world takes time love. Besides you witches don't sleep much anyway" Klaus smiled, clearly impressed with himself.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she held open the door, waving her arm for him to proceed in.

"Don't get smart sweetheart, we both know you must invite me in."

"Oh yea, that." she responded pungently.

"Come in"

Klaus straightened his jacket as he entered her hallway.

"Does Caroline know you're here?"

"Of course not, how would I explain that? She is resting, but I will need to put a rush on this visit"

"Okay, go into the living room, I have everything there." she instructed.

Klaus walked in, noticing the circle of candles intricately placed in position.

"Why must witches always use candles, very cliché if you ask me." he grinned.

"Yes, well we need them for balance. Not that I need to explain anything to you." she voiced, looking around the room for a cup.

"I need to take some blood from you and put it in this cup. I'll get a knife."

"No need"

Klaus raised his wrist to his fangs, piercing the vein with ease. He began to squeeze the blood into the cup as Bonnie stared toward him in disgust.

"Should I have placed a napkin on my chest and raised a pinky in the process Bonnie? Your eyes are filled with judgement I see."

She shook her head in response to his sarcasm.

"You're just unpolished. I forget that sometimes" she glared.

Klaus raised his eyebrow.

"Unpolished? I am the most polished bloke in this town. What bothers you, is my freedom to express who I truly am..and that is a vampire." His voice declared with a serious undertone.

"Okay, Klaus. Can we just start?"

Bonnie sat on her knees as she looked around at the candles that surrounded her. She closed her eyes slowly and began to chant. Klaus stood a few feet away, taking in her actions. As she chanted the flames raised higher and higher. Bonnie then grabbed the cup of Klaus' blood and poured it over the first flame. Just as the blood made contact, the sound of a loud blow filled the room, causing Bonnie to stand in astonishment with Klaus along next to her.

"Whats going on witch?!" Klaus demanded, feeling threatened.

"It didn't work" she stated.

Klaus walked toward her with anger on his face "What do you mean it didn't work?"

Bonnie stepped forward, closing the space between them.

"I mean it rejected the link. If you want to be linked to her, then I must create the bond from Caroline and attach it to you. This is how I performed the spell between you and I. Only difference, I didn't use blood."

"Then don't use blood" he hissed.

"It doesn't work that way Klaus. I used a memory of yours, an innermost pain that is so deep that I could latch on to. You freely gave it to me."

Klaus paced the room, searching for an explanation as to why the spell was rejected.

"And i'm sorry for the way you lost your brother" she offered.

Klaus stopped immediately, staring up at her at the mention of his lost loved one.

"Never speak of him."

He looked at her with conviction and intensity. He began to continue his pace around the room as if the gesture never happened. His eyes searched for a resolution to the problem.

"Her father" Klaus uttered.

"What?" Bonnie questioned.

"Her father hurt her. That is probably one of the most painful memories she has. I remember her making mention of it to me, use that to create the link." he insisted, his glare growing more impatient.

"That's her memory Klaus. Yours belonged to you, I can't use it if the actual memory isn't personal."

Klaus grinded his teeth in annoyance, grabbing Bonnie's arm as he pushed her toward the doorway.

"What are you doing!? Let my arm go!" she demanded.

"I know you witches have an abundant supply of spells up your sleeve. Since you want personal, we're going to pay a visit to Caroline to retrieve the memory. She should be sleeping by now anyway."

Bonnie swung her arm from his grip to his face him.

"You want me to invade her mind Klaus? That memory isn't mine to take!"

"This wasn't a request. Carolines safety is much more secure when I know where she is at all times. If she is in my company this must be done, given how many enemies i've acquired over the years."

"Where are you taking her that you need this so bad?"

"Between us girls, New York. Don't spoil the surprise"

**XxX**

Bonnie gently placed her hand on Caroline's temple, as she raised her hand for Klaus to grab.

"You know when I do this, you are going to be a part of this memory. You are going to have to see it, in order for this to become real for you." She whispered very faintly.

Klaus nodded his head. He had seen the worst images throughout his life. This one mere glimpse into the life of this 17 year old girl whom he had grown so fond of, could not wage war with his past demons. He couldn't help but notice how sweet and innocent she looked as she lay there in his bed. He wanted so badly to join her in rest, but this must be done. He could not bring Caroline to New York without knowing she would be safe.

"Close your eyes" Bonnie asked.

Klaus' eyes began to drift into a dreamlike state.

He began to feel the moist of the room grow increasingly humid. He wondered if this were an effect of the spell. As his eyes grew less heavy, he began to smell the odor he knew all too well. Burning flesh...

Klaus opened his eyes to see Caroline strapped to a chair, flesh slowly healing from a fresh wound. She weeped uncontrollably, begging for her father to stop.

"I am your daughter dad, please don't do this!" She screamed in agony.

"Sweetheart, you're a vampire" her father responded as he pulled the lever to reveal the sunlight on her golden blonde hair.

Caroline screamed in agony. Klaus lunged forward to attack her father only to be pushed back by an unforseeable force. He knew this was her memory, it was in the past. But yet, all he wanted to do was change it. He imagined what it must have been like when she told him on their date, but nothing could have prepared him to see what happened face to face.

"You can train your mind Caroline!" He flashed blood her direction, her fangs appearing in response.

Her appearance reminded him of the day they were kidnapped, so helpless. But as he looked to her, she had never seemed more beautiful. He always cared for Caroline. She had a way of making his heart grow warm like none other. He felt an ever increasing desire to fall for her when she was around, but now it was more than that. Seeing her in such torture and pain, he respected her. She was strong, and also broken... just as he was.

_"How long will he leave the lever open to burn her!?"_ Klaus screamed in disdain.

Caroline's father passed Klaus' path causing him to swing his fists in anger. Each fist hitting the air with each blow, her father remaining unharmed by his attempts.

_"You should be dead! You good for nothing father!"_ Klaus hissed as Caroline begged for relief between each tortured attempt to fix her.

_"How could this pitiful excuse of a father be so stupid as to think she could reject her vampirism? I wish I were around then, I would kill him with my bare hands."_

How horrible she must have felt, watching the man that should have protected her, becoming her enemy. Klaus fell to the ground on his knees in exhaustion, as he looked to her in front of him helpless. She didn't deserve this, he thought. His stomach grew nauseated as he watched her father repeat the same torture over and over. Tears fell from Klaus' eyes as he flinched away at the sight of her burning. He couldn't bare it any longer, all he wanted to do was hold her, and tell her everything was going to be okay.

But then he felt the gravity shift and his eyes grow heavy...He awoke suddenly to Bonnie covering his mouth.

"Shhh. You will wake her" she pleaded as he knelt on his bedroom floor with Bonnie beside him. Klaus slapped her hand away in irritation. The poor witch didn't deserve his irrational gesture, but he was mad at the world. He walked outside of his room to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his forehead. He had seen true torture, blood baths that he himself inflicted. But this, broke his heart in ways he never thought he would experience or understand. Klaus did not feel bad for victims, whether they were collateral damage or not. He never thought about their feelings, last thoughts, loved ones..only himself.

Bonnie joined him in the hallway, a look of sympathy radiating his direction.

"It is done Klaus. The link worked."

Klaus looked away and nodded. He couldn't let her see him this way, so hurt over Carolines memory.

"You know, its okay to show that what you saw bothered you. I know you care for her, remember I'm linked to you."

Klaus looked over to her, shaking his head to distract his thoughts.

"But it doesn't make me a good man. It just makes her my one and only exception."

Bonnie nodded, hesitantly breaking eye contact. She stood for a brief moment before she decided to make her exit.

"Please keep me updated on how she is please." she asked, as she leisurely walked downstairs.

Klaus acknowledged her request and walked back into his room. He stared at Caroline for several minutes, occassionaly caressing her skin where he remembered her so vividly being burned. He wanted to grab her and coil her into his chest, but he knew he would wake her. He positioned himself behind her gently, wrapping his arm around her body. The smell of her hair filling his nostrils and her soft perfect skin against his.

"If spooning is what you want Caroline Forbes, spooning is what you will get my love." as he kissed the back of her neck gently.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bet you all weren't expecting this? Another Chapter! I must say I have a lot of followers but received very little reviews last chapter. Are you all still with me? still enjoying the story? Please leave me a review. Let me know where you'd like to see the story go and what you love about it! thank you to those who still keep up with this story! xoxoxox**

**XxX**

"I'm never going to be that man for you Caroline! This was a mistake!" he grabbed both my shoulders, the tip of his fingers making their mark on my skin as he forcefully pushed me back.

"How can you say that? You're better than this!" I screamed, tears falling down my cheeks.

His lips and shirt were filled with blood, and his hair was disarrayed. I walked toward him to place my hand on his shoulder, only to feel him evade my touch. Klaus always let me touch him, except for that one spot, the one that sent him flying off the rails if you ever got close enough to, His heart. And now I was like a plague, something he so desperately was trying to get rid of. And it hurt, bad.

Klaus placed his hand to his temples, my words clearly frustrating him more.

"That's just it Caroline, I am not better than this, and I don't want to be." He growled.

He remained with his eyes closed, still holding his hand on his forehead, as if he were trying to explain a simple answer to a small child, who clearly didn't understand. He looked up, his eyes blazing with regret.

"This is over Caroline"

Such small words that he echoed so loosely. As if everything we experienced and felt for one another were a vapor in the wind. But yet, I knew in his eyes it hurt him too. He looked at me briefly, but turned his eyes in hopes I couldn't read what hid behind them. He took a deep breath, and wiped the excess blood from his mouth with his forearm before he turned to walk away. His posture seemed somber and defeated, and I so achingly wanted him to turn around. But he didn't, and before I knew it I was alone.

I turned toward the street, standing alone in an alley with I'm sure creepers in the night nearby. Sure I was a vampire, but I was still a teenager and my girl like mannerisms didn't change with my mortality. I couldn't believe he left me stranded to fend for myself. I realize now that I couldn't change him, no matter how many hugs, kisses, or talks we shared. At the end of the day, Klaus would always put himself first and I just needed to accept it. And the exact thought of that killed me, that I wasn't enough and never would be.

A cold breeze attached itself to my tears and I hugged myself in response. I looked to the right hoping I could find a cab but the street seemed just as lonely as I felt. I saw a bench across the way and sitting down to wallow in my pain seemed like the more attractive idea. I sat down on the bench and looked around to see if maybe he changed his mind, reversed his footsteps and decided to come for me. But it was just my naïve heart speaking out loud. I knew he wouldn't come. By now he probably was at the nearest bar drinking the blood of innocent waitress rather than his favorite expensive scotch.

I placed my elbows to my legs to support my ever increasing head ache. I cried into the palms of my hands for several minutes, wishing I could cry every last tear and be done with it. But I knew it wasn't true, the heartbreak I felt would last a while and so would my tears.

"I've been searching for you Caroline." A voice whispered in the night.

Startled by the sound of this unfamiliar voice, I sprang back to see who it was. Now standing, I squinted my eyes to the alley just beside me. A dark figure began to take form and just as his face began to become visible, I realized it was not the man I'd been hoping for.

"Caroline, please wake up!" Klaus said sternly.

I opened my eyes in surprise, as Klaus hovered over me, his hands on my shoulders just as they were in my dream. The deja vu brought chills to my spine immediately at the likeness of his hold in comparison to my nightmare.

"What's wrong? Was I screaming?"

"No Caroline, you were crying"

I placed my finger to my cheeks but felt no tears.

"Really?" I combed my hair out of my face with my fingers, as I looked to his concerned face.

"Well I believed you were. Or perhaps I have a sixth sense to know you were having a nightmare." He winked as he sat beside me.

He looked amazing, and the sweet scent of his cologne illuminated in my nostrils only adding to his appeal. He looked freshly showered, and put together.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked knowing most likely his answer would be yes. Klaus had a fast paced lifestyle, and I always felt I'd be slowing him down.

"Yes" he answered. His eyes searching mine for disappointment.

"Oh I see."

I looked forward, wrapping his sheets around me once again. I could still sense his stare, I always could. His eyes were so striking when he was lost in thought. It was sexy and nerve wrecking all at the same time. I felt the weight of the bed next to me shift slightly as he raised his hand to my face. He gently caressed my cheekbone before he glided his hand down to the small of my back.

"And if you would be so kind as to join me, you will make me a very happy man."

I reeled inside at the thought of joining him anywhere. If he only knew how much I transgressed from 17 to a 12 in the span of a sentence he would be full of himself.

"And where will I be joining you?" I asked teasingly.

I felt his thumb gently caressing my back through his soft silky sheets.

"New York" He whispered with a hint of excitement.

"What?!" I squealed. I jumped on him out of complete reaction, forcing him to fall back on his bed as my weight attacked his chest. He laughed, as i layed on top of him. For a brief second he looked uncomfortable and out of his element. I surprised myself by my act of affection but I was willing to go with it. I noticed his hands were placed gently on my hips, so I grabbed his hand and placed it around me.

"This is called a hug Klaus" I teased.

He let out a heartfelt laugh and looked to the side before returning his dimples toward me.

"Yes, Caroline. This is a hug and I am not running away."

My smile faded with his last words, knowing in his own way he was trying to make a point. We both layed there staring at one another, taking each other in. I forgot for a split second through our laughter that I was laying on top of his chest, with my hands cupping the side of his head. He felt so strong beneath me, but I felt liberated being on top of him. If he wasn't going to kiss me, then I would make the first advance.

I leaned in slowly, my stare letting him know my intentions. He didn't protest as I gently placed my lips on his. He allowed me to take control as I caressed his bottom lip with my tongue. I felt his core tighten and I knew he was enjoying it. He immediately flipped me over so he was laying on top of me. He looked flustered for a second, almost as if he wanted to act on his animal instincts to ravish me but decided against it.

Our lips clashed, but I could tell he was holding back. He kissed me softly, gently massaging his tongue with mine. I pulled back just enough to nibble on his lower lip, letting him know it was okay to act on his passionate impulses with me. I wanted him, irrevocably. Without thinking, I jerked my hip forward and rolled back on top of him. His face seemed somewhat surprised by the change of events, but his smirk told me he was pleased.

I was sitting on top of him now, as he layed on his back with his hands on my hips. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him up toward me with intensity, closing the distance between us. Our mouths began to search one another all over again, and every time his lips attached to mine it always felt like the first time. It seemed endless, and I wanted the feeling to last. This was our first uninterrupted kiss, and I wanted to plant the moment so deep in my mind I would never forget it. I was kissing Klaus, the most viscous, sexiest, unpredictable vampire there was. And it was hott, Oscar worthy hott.

I felt his hands glide up my sides and I thought for a brief second he was going to take off my shirt but he didn't. As his hands roamed, I felt him stop on the apex of my backside.

"Caroline" he breathed.

"Yes?" I whispered, my heart beating fast.

"May I touch you where I desire?"

_What? Is this really happening?_

"Yes" I answered, the anticipation killing me.

He began sucking on my bottom lip, leisurely nibbling on the edges as I had done to him moments earlier. It didn't last long before my lips collided with his once more. His hands squeezed and caressed my backside. It felt so good as he examined all of my body with his strong hands, and just knowing he asked my permission sent me into a tailspin. Klaus never asked permission, he took.

He separated from me, his forehead still on mine as we both caught our breath.

"Don't take this the wrong way love" he breathed on my lips.

"But we have a flight catch"

I smiled. His lips practically touching my teeth with such close proximity. Disappointingly I climbed off of him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Our flight is leaving so soon? I haven't even packed, or figured out what I am going to do about my mom. Everyone thinks she is dead, and me just randomly escaping to New York without a funeral looks pretty shady."

"Already a thought of the past. Derek took the liberty of picking up some necessities for you and you can go shopping for the remainder in New York. As far as your mother is concerned, it is nothing a little compelling cannot take care of, so you need not worry."

"I'm not spending your money in New York Klaus for clothes when I have perfectly fine ones at home."

He leaned in to grab my chin, urging me to face him.

"I am sure they are fine, adequate even. But you are not just fine Miss Forbes, you are exquisite. In my company you will be treated as such. So shopping you can and will do."

He briefly swept his lips on mine before he got up to leave.

**XxX**

We walked up to the counter to check in, and I felt so out of my element. Klaus was dignified, despite the way he expressed his candidness. And for some reason I didn't feel like I fit him well, as a friend or even as a partner. Maybe this was my insecurity, or possibly my hormones out of whack from my on-coming period but who knows. All I knew, was I only pictured him with a vivacious sexy vampire and that person was not me.

As we walked through the airport I couldn't help but notice every woman looking his direction. He was handsome, gorgeous even. But the thought of their interest made me jealous, and it surprised me. I knew we weren't an item even though surprisingly I was becoming more open to the idea. As we approached the counter to check in, I noticed we were flying commercially which made me giggle.

"Care to share what you find so humorous love?"

Klaus handed his information to the woman across the desk waiting for my response.

"It's nothing really. Just the fact that we're flying commercially and you seemed to have actually paid for our ticket rather than compelling someone for it."

"All because I knew you would get a kick out of it." he laughed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson, your seats are now ready. Please feel free to board at your convenience."

_Mikaelson!?_

I must have opened my jaw out of sheer reaction, because he was staring at me with the cheesiest smile I've ever seen.

"Thought you'd get a kick out of that one too" he grinned seductively.

**XxX**

As we entered the plane, I followed closely behind him. I hadn't the slightest clue of where we would be sitting, even though every other second I tried to peek over his shoulder to view our tickets. Honestly, I just wanted to see what my name looked like attached to his, but i'll keep denying that to myself for now. Klaus stopped at the 5th row of first class seating and placed his carry on luggage in the above storage.

"Caroline, would you like for me to put your bag with mine?"

"Sure" I handed him the bag, flashing him a quick smile. Just as I began to duck into the isle, a man short in stature with a noticeably receding hairline bumped into me. Before he could apologize Klaus grabbed him by his tie reeling him into his personal space.

"Apologize." he said, his jawline tight and intimidating.

"I barely touched her, besides I'm sitting in the same row as you man." the man complained.

Klaus pulled him in closer, captivating him with compulsion.

"You were sitting here, and now you're sitting in the back near the loud engine and 2x2 restroom."

Klaus pushed him backward, as the man gripped his briefcase and headed toward the rear of the plane.

"You don't have to be so mean you know." I sat down near the window seat, placing my purse on the ground. Klaus rolled his eyes and positioned himself next to me, lifting the arm rest that divided the space between us.

_Cute _I thought.

"Yes I do have to be mean Caroline. Especially to those who piss me off, It is Original Hyrbid 101." He winked.

I shook my head, knowing I shouldn't expect any less. Klaus' phone began to ring as I stared out of the window waiting for the plane to prepare for departure.

"It's Stefan" Klaus observed.

"Do you mind if I talk to him?"

Klaus nodded and handed me his phone.

"Stefan? How are you, it's Caroline"

"Answering his phone already I see?" Stefan laughed.

"Shut up, he told me you were calling"

Klaus grinned, clearly listening in on the phone call.

"How is my mom?"

Stefan let out a lengthy sigh.

"We need to talk about your mom Caroline..."

"Why? What happened Stefan?"

My heart and anxiety began to pick up. Somehow Klaus seemed to notice immediately, even though I thought I was masking my emotions pretty well.

"She's...I don't know Caroline, I don't think she's a vampire."

"What?"

**Love it? Hate it? Review! XO**


End file.
